Cruise
by DeeDreamer
Summary: It's the heat of the summer and Eddie Masen's heart just got trampled in the Carolina clay. He's convinced his summer is ruined when a li'l firecracker enters his world. Bella's a sweet name for a girl so hell-bent on makin' mischief, but she might just be exactly the thing to breathe new life into good ol' boy Eddie. June 2013 WitFit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Heist**_

"C'mon, Eddie," Jasper pleads, shaking my shoulder like he could shake the gloom right outta me. "You can't sulk all summer long, man. Enough is enough."

I lift my head in slow motion as I turn, scowling at my cousin. I know beneath his unruly mop of crazy curls that he's actually quite levelheaded and calm – my true counterpart. The fire evident in my hair color attests the fire that runs in my veins. Grammy Vera always said natural red heads have a temper, and although my hair's more bronze than red, I've still got a touch of the ginger. And, apparently, a touch of a volatile temper, too.

What started as depression two weeks ago morphed into a complete rage before finally devolving back into the glum state I've been in for the last three days. Raging is a little more fun, but I just don't have the energy for it.

"Get your shit," Jasper says, turning away from me. I watch as he scouts my room for my backpack and dumps the few papers and notebooks still left inside from the last day of school before shoving a towel and a pair of my gym shorts inside.

"Isn't that what I have you for?" I ask, the hint of a smirk pulling at my lips. I know I'm acting like a petulant child. I don't give a flying fuck.

Without missing a beat, Jasper dishes it back to me. "Yeah, well, unless you want your lily-ass skin to peel with sunburn or you want your dick hangin' out down at the river, I'd suggest you get dressed and pack what you need in here." He dumps the half-filled backpack at my feet and walks out my bedroom door. From down the hall, I hear him shout one more order. "We leave in ten!"

"Son of a bitch," I grumble, shuffling over to my dresser. I strip out of my cutoff sweats and yank on some board shorts. They hang more loosely than they should and I have to tighten the drawstring. I look in the mirror at my slouched shoulders, unshaven face, and unkempt hair. I don't want to look at my own ribs anymore so I throw on an old t-shirt.

I make my way down the hall to the bathroom. I take a leak, brush my teeth and go through the motions applying deodorant. I catch my reflection in yet another unforgiving mirror and pause, sighing. I'm skinny, pale and blind as a bat as soon as I remove my glasses and place them on the counter. I pop in a pair of contacts and blink a few times, adjusting to the feel of them resting on my eyeballs. I can't stand the things, but if Jasper's dragging me to the river, I can't risk losing my glasses. Again.

Back in my bedroom, I finish what Jasper started and shove some sunscreen, a clean shirt, and a pair of boxers in my backpack. After shoving my hair down under my red NC State cap, I slip on my flip-flops and lope downstairs.

Jasper's in the kitchen, where he's already making out with Allie, her legs wrapped around his waist as she sits on the island.

_Great._

"Get a fucking room," I mutter.

Jasper pulls his lips from Allie's and levels me with a stare. "C'mon, now," he admonishes, "ain't no different than always." Allie gives me a wan smile from over Jasper's shoulder before he turns and plants a little peck on the tip of her nose. "All right, let's load up."

We step outside and it's already hot. Like, sticky, wet, and oppressive kinda hot. The kinda hot you only get in a Carolina summer. But it's only May, and knowing we have months of this ahead of us makes my shoulders hunch lower, my walk slower. It takes too much energy to move in this heat.

I don't even notice Emmett Jr.'s truck is running until the passenger side window comes rolling down. Rosie sticks her blond head out and waves excitedly. "Hey, y'all!"

"Hey, Rosie," I mumble, giving her a half-hearted wave.

"Aww, cheer up, Eddie," she says with a pout. "It'll do you some good to get out and have some fun. I got that new floating cooler we saw down at the Harris Teeter and everything."

I can tell my brother's girlfriend is doing her best to try to make me feel better, but it has no effect. Still, I don't want to hurt her feelings. Rosie's a good girl, and she and Em, my twin brother, have been together since ninth grade. She's practically my sister. And my momma would kick my ass if she saw me treat her bad, so I give her a reluctant thanks and climb into the back of Jasper's truck.

Allie's already in the front seat, and I see through the little open window between the seats and the truck bed that she's furiously texting. Jasper shoves a cooler into the flatbed near my feet and tosses his backpack and a grocery store sack in, too.

"Make sure we don't lose the hot dog buns, Eddie."

"Yup," I mutter, wondering if he thinks I'm a damn fool. My cousin is a year older than us, and just because he graduated last week and the rest of us still have a year to go doesn't make him a genius.

Jasper jumps into the cab of the truck and whistles. "Y'all ready?" He doesn't wait for an answer; he hits the gas and I hold on for dear life as we hit the dirt road that leads five miles south to the river.

I hate riding in the back, but I'm the smallest, besides Allie, so I always get sent back here. I might be a temperamental ass, but I wasn't raised in a goddamn barn.

I mean, I've got some height to me, but I'm more beanpole than brawn. Em got all the muscle and I got all the… well, I'm still figuring out exactly what I got outta the deal. Seems like the whole sharing of the womb thing favored my four minute and twelve second older brother. I take after my mother, her thin frame, auburn hair and green eyes are reflections of my own. My twin brother favors my father: a strong, athletic build, blond hair, blue eyes and tan.

_Son of a bitch._

I have a bad habit of muttering that cuss, out loud or in my own thoughts, and it's terrible when I direct it toward my brother because, hell, even I know talkin' like that about my momma is a sin unlike any other.

We hit a rut in the road and I'm sure my hip is gonna be black and blue. I cuss again and decide Jasper'll take some teasing for that one.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the river, and I look around to see a few other cars already there. Mikey and Jess are unloading a cooler from the trunk of his car, and Lauren's already down to her teeny bikini, sitting on a towel on the riverbank rubbing on tanning lotion. I see Tyler's van and wonder if that means Ben's here.

And if he's here, it means _she's_ here, too.

I don't know if I can handle it, and an ember deep inside flares to life as I think about having to watch the two of them together. It's bad enough when your girlfriend breaks up with you. Getting dumped because she realizes she has feelings for your friend is a non-stop fucking gut punch.

But it's not Ben's fault, and I'm thankful at least Angela didn't cheat on me before breaking things off. She did the right thing, but it doesn't make her leaving me any easier. I'm still bitter because that shit hurts.

Jasper pulls the keys from the engine just as Em's truck pulls up alongside. I shove the plastic bag of hot dog rolls inside the cooler before anyone can see where I've put them.

Allie comes bouncing around and pulls open the lift-gate. She takes Jasper's backpack and calls out, "I got your bag, babe!" before shooting off to grab a prime spot on the riverbed, waving to our friends as she goes.

Jas makes his way to the foot of the truck bed and raises a hand to the top of his cowboy hat, glaring at me from beneath one raised brow. "Where the fuck are the hot dog buns?"

I look around, feigning surprise. "I don't know, man," I say, shrugging. "I heard there was some sort of bun heist or somethin'."

We stare at each other for a beat before I lose the battle to suppress my grin and Jasper leaps into the truck and punches me in the shoulder. "You fucker," he teases, grinning at me. I realize it's the first smile I've worn in a solid couple of days. It feels foreign, but it feels good.

Jasper's smile falters. "Listen, Ed," he takes off his sunglasses and squints at me in the bright mid-morning sun. "I shoulda told you before we left, but she'll be here today."

I nod, looking over my shoulder toward Tyler's van. I don't need him to clarify who he's speaking about. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see you out with the gang, not moping around at home. I mean, it's summer vacation, man. Right?"

The way Jasper looks at me, I know he needs me to let him off the hook. Like I said, he's an easy-going, sensitive guy – despite his mad-scientist appearance – and I'm sure my combination of mopin' and bitchin' the last few weeks wasn't easy on him. Or Emmett. Or my parents.

"Yup," I say, forcing a smile.

Jasper slips his sunglasses back on and gives me his mega-watt grin. "'Atta boy," he drawls, and I can't help but shake my head and chuckle. "Help me carry the cooler over, will ya?" He asks as he slides down out of the truck.

I move to follow when the sliding door of Tyler's van opens, catching my eye. Angela steps out, her golden brown hair falling loosely around her shoulders. Ben follows, jumping down onto the grass, three towels loaded into his arms. I'm about to turn away, eager to ignore the burning sensation in my chest at seeing them together when a third person emerges from the van. It's a girl, and I can't tell much about her from this far except that she's wearing the tiniest red string bikini my eyes ever did see.

"Who the fuck is that?" I whisper, feeling like I got the dang wind knocked right outta me.

**A/N: Well, hello there! It's been a long time since I tackled fic… I figured it was time to test the waters and try a WitFit. Wish me luck! And please, be kind; I'm a little rusty. ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Dismiss**_

_**Plot Generator: Branching out**_

Jasper follows my gaze and a slow, lazy grin overtakes his features. "That, my friend, is my girlfriend's 'feel better' gift to you."

"What in the hell?" I feel my eyebrows pull together as I watch Red, adjusting my cap and tugging the bill down low over my eyes. "Explain yourself."

"Angela mentioned to Allie that her childhood friend was coming to spend the summer with her mom here in town, so Allie told Ange to bring her along today. We thought another girl around here – and a mighty fine one at that – might cheer your sorry ass up a li'l bit."

I want to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off of my cousin's face.

Jasper's smile falters and he blinks a few times before sighing. "What'd I do now?" he asked.

"You and Allie need to stop meddling in my life, that's what," I huff, grabbing my backpack and sliding out of the truck bed.

"Hey!" Jasper calls from behind me as I stomp down toward the shade trees. "What about this dang cooler?"

I answer in the universal language – by raising my middle finger to high heaven as I keep on walking.

Beneath the shade of a few trees in the clearing, I dump my backpack in the grass and sit down. I don't know why it pisses me off so much that Jasper and Allie are trying to hook me up. I guess I'm just frazzled by Angela being here. Whatever.

I fish my earbuds out from the side zipper of my bag and plug them into my phone, scrolling through my music. I don't find anything I really feel like listening to, but I decide to leave the earphones in place because I _do_ feel like being an antisocial dick.

At least, this way, I can sort of hear what's going on with the rest of the group.

I follow Red as she makes her way down to the riverbank; watch her untwist her hair from the top of her head until it falls, brushing the edge of her bikini bottoms. Her hair is super dark and really fucking long. She bends over to kick off her Chucks and I can't focus on her hair color or anything about her other than the fact that her boobs are about to spill out every which way from that dinky bikini top.

_Damn._

I feel kinda guilty for staring, but not guilty enough to stop looking. I do manage to look away a split second before she kicks off her sneakers and pops back up, glancing in my direction.

I'm about to settle my head onto my backpack like a pillow and rest in the shade when I hear a girl's unfamiliar voice.

"Finally!"

I look over and it's Red, smiling as she stares in the direction of Tyler's van. I follow her gaze to see some dude I don't recognize slide the van door shut and make his way toward the rest of the group.

Even from here, his half-mast lids and lazy smile tell me the kid's half-baked.

_Guess I know what he's been doin' in that van._

He approaches Red and slides his arms around her. She giggles as he plants a sloppy kiss on her lips.

Allie must have gone to help Jasper with the cooler and they drop it down a few feet away from me, watching the same scene unfold. They look at each other before glancing over their shoulders to look at me. Allie's mouth is open in disbelief and Jasper's got an expression I can only describe as _oh shit_.

"Nice work, asshats," I mumble.

Jasper's shoulders drop a bit as he turns and stands in front of me, holding his hand out to help me up. "Get those damn things outta your ears and let's go say hi," he says.

I can see in his eyes he feels bad, but I don't really feel like letting him off the hook for the second time in the last ten minutes.

However, I decide that since I clearly won't be a pawn in Allie's matchmaker fantasy today, I can at least say hi.

The three of us approach the group near the water's edge. Emmett and Rosie are already splashing and messing around in the deeper water at the center of the river, but everyone else is getting ready to get in. Lauren and Tyler put a few more beers in the floating cooler and tie a long length of rope around a beer can to use as a makeshift anchor before wading into the water with the cooler.

It's been so hot, I can't imagine the river water will do much to keep the ice in the cooler from melting, but whatever.

"Hey y'all," Allie says, waving as we stand across from the rest of the group on the riverbank.

"Hey Allie," Angela replies, walking over to give her a little hug. She says hi to Jasper before turning wary eyes on me. "Hey, Ed," she says, meeting my gaze briefly before darting her eyes away.

"Ange," I greet her with a nod before manning up and extending my fist out to Ben, who stands next to her.

This situation fucking sucks, but Ben's been a friend and a soccer teammate since elementary school. It's been several weeks since Angela dumped me, and at least Ben came over to talk to me like a man after, so… yeah.

"'Sup, Ben?" I ask as he meets me halfway, bumping his knuckles against mine.

"Good to see you, Eddie," he says.

Relief seems to wash over Angela's face as she watches our interaction. She smiles before introducing us to Red.

"Y'all, this is my friend, Bella," she says. "She's visiting here for the summer." She turns and grins at Red – Bella – and waves her hand around the circle. "Bella, this is everybody!"

Allie laughs. "Well we've heard a lot about you, Bella. I'm Allie, and this is Jasper, and his cousin, Eddie," she says, pointing at each of us in turn. "The big one in the water is Eddie's twin brother, Emmett and Em's girlfriend, Rosie."

Bella raises her brows at the word "twin" and does a double take. I'm used to it so it usually doesn't faze me anymore, but for some reason I'm irked that she's eyeing me and comparing me to my brother.

"Yeah, I know," I say, trying to dismiss her comment before she can make one.

She grins at me and flutters her lashes.

"I wasn't gonna say anything," she says with a smirk.

I squint at her and smirk right back.

_Girl, you lie._

Up close, I see she's got her nose pierced. I try not to take my eyes away from her face because I know if I do they'll go right to her overflowin' boobs but I can't help it and my gaze slides down her body. Surprisingly my eyes go straight down her tanned belly and land on her bright, fluorescent green painted toenails.

"Oh, this is Garrett," Bella says, catching my attention. She's cocking her head in the direction of the toker next to her.

I'd like to say I'm not paying attention because it doesn't matter, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice that she doesn't call him her boyfriend.

"Hey," Garrett says, still smiling like a damn fool.

I wave at him half-heartedly as Emmett calls out from the water. "Hey! Let's get some rope swing action up in here!"

"Nice call," Jasper calls back before clapping me on the shoulder and leading the way over to one of old tree limbs that hovers the river. I take off my baseball cap and slip it onto Jasper's head as I take the lead.

After I kick off my flip-flops, I easily climb the tree. My lean body slides out onto the limb as I unfurl the rope swing and for once I'm thankful that my body is lighter than the bulk Em and Jasper have to carry. It makes this job a lot easier. And a hell of a lot more fun.

I shimmy down the rope, careful to go slow to avoid giving my family jewels rope burn, until my feet touch the little plank of wood affixed above a massive knot in the old, thick rope. Holding the rope with one hand, I lean back and grab my t-shirt with the other, pulling it over my head, switching my hands and tossing it down to the grass in a well-practiced move. I get some momentum going before pushing the wood away with the balls of my feet. I tuck into a ball, falling faster and faster until I connect with the water in a huge splash.

The girls on the riverbank are still squealing when I resurface, shaking water out of my shaggy hair. I squint one eye open to see Lauren and Jess are both glittering in the sun due to the water I managed to displace.

"Good one, bro!" Emmett calls as he swims toward me, giving me a high five.

I'm about to get out of the water when I hear an excited, "My turn!"

I spin around just in time to watch Bella and her tiny red bikini fly through the air and land in the water just a couple feet away from me with a splash nearly as big as mine.

It's deep here, and a few seconds pass before she resurfaces. When she does, she gasps and then starts laughing hysterically. "Oh my God!" she screeches in between her giggles. She pushes her long hair away from her face with one hand, awkwardly treading water with the other. "I lost my top!"

_Sweet Jesus._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Wail**_

_**Dialogue Flex: "How am I going to get through this evening?"**_

She's laughing so hard she's almost crying when her eyes lock with mine and suddenly I'm cracking up, too. At first I had no idea how to react – besides my inner _hell yeah_ over the fact there was a half-naked girl no more than two feet away from me.

I mean, that part is fairly obvious.

But her laughter is contagious and I find I'm snorting and unsuccessfully wiping tears from the corners of my eyes with my wet fingers.

"Do you want me to—" I'm cut off by the forceful splash of water on my opposite side. I whip my head around to find Garrett resurfacing from his cannonball and shaking water from his ears.

"I'll save ya, babe," he announces, complete with wiggling brows and a licentious grin before ducking underwater headfirst, heading right for Bella.

I'm breathing heavily from laughing and my eyes meet hers again. Bella cuts her gaze away, looking down in the water in front of her. She smiles and lets out a playful yelp before disappearing under the water. Garrett pops up, his arms around her, her tanned, bare chest squished against his.

"Everything's under control, nothing to see here people," he teases as he swishes her around in the water. Bella doesn't stop giggling while the rest of the group watches with rapt attention, laughing and loving this free entertainment.

I turn and swim toward the riverbank. I feel out of place, like suddenly these new people are more part of the gang than I am.

I'm watching from the sandy bank, sipping a semi-cold beer from the floating cooler, when Garrett finally raises a hand in victory. "Got it!" he calls, waving the tiny red scrap of material above his head, sending the string ties whipping back and forth.

_Ain't he a regular superhero._

Angela brings a towel over to the bank several yards up river and tells Bella to meet her there. Bella does, and Angela shields her while Bella fixes her top. Tyler and Garrett wolf-whistle and Bella peeks over the edge of her makeshift screen to stick her tongue out.

Red really is kinda cute.

The show over, and the rope swing temporarily forgotten, Emmett suggests a game of football in the shallower water. The guys all agree and Jasper jogs over to grab the Nerf ball. On his way back down to the water, he calls out in my direction.

"You playin', Ed?"

I shake my head and hold up my half-empty can of beer as an excuse. "Nah."

He raises his brows at me. I shrug. "Alrighty, then," he says before splashing into the water.

I stand and go get my ball cap from where Jasper must have tossed it when he took it off. I put it back on my head and go to my spot in the shade where my backpack still sits. After unpacking my towel, I settle down and watch the action down at the shore.

Emmett, Jasper, Tyler, Ben and even Garrett are tossing the ball, diving for one another, yelping and wailing in defeat each time one of them is tackled and forced underwater.

The girls have made themselves a little floating island of inflatable rafts they've all hooked together, and they bob on the water next to the cooler. I notice it's all crooked, half of it already sinking beneath the surface. Piece of crap.

I toss back the rest of my beer and decide I'm bored. I don't want feel like playing football so I grab the soccer ball from the back of Emmett's truck and start messing around in the shade, just juggling and practicing some footwork. Summer soccer camp starts next week and I'm gonna fuckin' keel over dead if this heat doesn't let up.

"You play?"

Her voice catches me off guard, lost in my own world. I turn to find her standing with one hand on her jutted-out hip, her tanned legs, shoulders and torso glistening wet with river water.

"Yes ma'am," I say with a nod. "You?"

Her face breaks out in a sly grin. "Yes, sir. Let's go," she says, angling her chin toward the ball at my feet.

She's barefoot, and I think maybe it's not such a good idea to kick the ball around, but then again, so am I, so I guess we better just take it easy.

"Okay," I agree, shrugging.

I toe the ball and send it over her way. Her feet are agile and she moves with a grace and fluidity I hadn't expected. She juggles a bit before using the inside of her foot to send it back to me. We exchange the ball easily, kicking back and forth after we show off each our skills a bit.

I'm impressed with her control of the ball. I watch her move, and I like that she's not stick-thin like the other girls. Her thighs are tan, thick, and strong, and I appreciate the work she's obviously had to put in to maintain her athletic build.

Suddenly, we find ourselves just about a foot apart, our feet working to gain possession. I make the fatal mistake of taking my eyes off the ball to smirk at her, confident I have the skills to win the ball. My gaze never makes it to her face because I'm completely fucking distracted by the bouncing set of boobs right in front of my face. She's threatening to pop right outta her suit yet again with the way she's moving.

I feel my jaw go slack. I might drool.

"Ha!" she exclaims, gaining possession and dribbling the ball away from me in an instant. "Victory is mine, sucker!"

_Shit!_

I watch her ass as she gains distance before placing her foot on top of the ball to bring it to a stop. She turns to face me, grinning as her chest continues to rise and fall with her quickened breaths.

I purse my lips to stop my smile and narrow my eyes at her. "You did that on purpose." I accuse, pointing a playful finger in her direction.

"I don't know what on Earth you're talking about," Red says, batting her lashes at me.

I feel my body react to her and I wonder for about the eightieth time since first laying eyes on her how the hell I'm gonna get through the rest of this evening.

"Sure you don't," I mutter good-naturedly, making my way over to my towel in the shade so I can wipe the sweat from my face.

Bella follows me and helps herself to a corner of my towel to dab at her own sweat-soaked skin.

I can't think of another person who'd ever dare do that to a practical stranger. Except maybe Emmett. The thought makes me laugh as I shake my head at her.

"What?" she asks, dropping her corner of my towel.

"Nothin'," I reply.

"Hey," she says, squinting up at me. "What's your name again?"

_And there goes any self-respect I'd just found myself over the last fifteen minutes._

My smile falters and I look down at my feet. "Um, it's Eddie."

"Well, you're a good soccer player, _Edward_," she says. Her smile is subdued but I can see the fire in her dark brown eyes.

"It's Eddie. Or Ed." I correct, my tone more terse than I'd intended.

"No, I think it's Edward," Red announces with a nod. "It's stuffy. Just like you."

"Hey, now," I drawl, holding a hand up in defense as I scowl at her. "That kinda talk is just unnecessary."

She breaks out in a laugh. "I'm just kiddin', Eddie! Jeez," she says, shaking her head as she smirks at me, "lighten up."

I open my mouth to respond, but find I don't have anything to say that wouldn't make my momma want to wash my mouth out with soap. I snap my jaw closed and pull my cap down low over my eyes, turning to walk away.

I haven't taken two steps when I feel her leap on my back, her cold and wet bikini top pressing against my skin. She kicks her legs up to my hips and clamps her thighs around me, forcing me to grab on and hold her piggyback style before we both topple over.

"Oh, I'm just teasing, Eddie," she says directly into my ear. The heat of her mouth and the image of her ample tits squished against my back send goose bumps down my spine. "Besides," she adds, her voice lower, like her words are just for me, "I kinda like 'Edward.' It's a classic."

She's hardly finished speaking before I feel her jump off my back. Red skips down to the river's edge and calls out to the group of tanning girls floating in the water.

"Hey, y'all! I gotta pee! Who's comin' with?"

I stand there with my hands on my hips, watching Lauren scramble off her raft and walk with Bella toward the woods, wondering what in the hell just happened.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All recognizable characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Dally, ally, rally**_

Late morning drips, heavy and hot, into mid-afternoon and we're sun-sluggish and starved. It's almost unbearable being near the little charcoal grill we unload from Emmett's truck, but we crowd under the shade trees and roast some hot dogs.

Once our bellies are full of something other than beer, we laze back on a patchwork of towels in the cool grass. Tyler dozes, and when he snores, we unanimously decide to pour ice-cold water from the cooler all over him.

"Holy Mother of God!" he screeches, rolling and jerking away from ice cubes sliding on his bare chest. "The fuck?" he asks, blinking and confused. His only answer is a chorus of laughter from the rest of us. "Y'all are crude. Rude _and _crude," he amends, narrowing his eyes and pointing his finger at each of us in turn.

"That's the funniest fucking thing I've seen in a long time," Emmett says with a chuckle. Rosie is sitting next to him, her cheeks red from the sun and her eyes shining from her laughter.

I watch my brother and his girl for a moment and push down the unwelcome jealousy that trickles through me. I love Emmett – more than anything. There's a bond between us that most people can't understand. I'd lay down my life for my twin, but it doesn't mean I don't envy him sometimes.

In addition to the obvious looks and physique he seemed to score from our shared gene pool, he's also lucky in love. I have no doubt he and Rosie are in it for the long haul. Hell, they may have started dating when they were fourteen, but, so what? So did Granny Vera and Grandpa Chester. They lasted 65 years, all the way until Granny passed away in her sleep. Grandpa followed two months later.

I know it makes me sound silly, but that's what _I_ want. I really thought I'd found it in Angela. I think that's what makes this whole break-up thing so hard.

I'm not like other seventeen year olds. I'm not looking to sow my wild oats or whatever. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely more than okay with messing around with girls until I find the right one. Hell, I ain't a saint. But I'm not a serial dater. I want to find someone who knows me as well as I know myself, someone who will want to take care of me as much as I want to take care of her.

"What do you say, Eddie?"

Emmett's question pulls me away from my thoughts and I give him a blank look. "Say what?" I ask, shooting an apologetic smile across the small circle of friends toward my brother. I feel bad for not paying attention to him, on top of being jealous.

"I was asking if you wanted to train with me this summer. You know, bulk up a bit."

I feel my flames lick my cheeks. I have no fucking clue why he's bringing this up in front of everyone. He _knows_ how the only thing I hate more than my skinny, lanky frame is calling attention to it. I shoot daggers from my eyes, hoping our twin connection will translate my glare into something akin to _what in the actual the fuck, bro?_

He shrugs. "I have to follow a workout plan for football in the fall. I figure if you do it with me, it'll help you gear up for soccer. Win-win, right?"

I shrug right back at him, trying to downplay the whole thing. "I guess," I acquiesce. "Ain't got nothin' better to do."

Em flashes his white teeth at me with a shit-eating grin. I fix my ball cap, and quickly turn my attention to Jasper otherwise I'm likely to flip my twin brother the fuck off for that stunt he just pulled.

"Hey, you bring your strings?" I ask Jasper, cocking my head toward his truck.

He nods. "Lilah's in the cab."

Garrett, eternally smiling and relaxed, loose as a fuckin' goose, glances around and asks, "Who's Lilah?"

_His dick probably perks up at the mention of any girl's name. _

I get up without a word and head toward the truck. There's light laughter behind me as I open the passenger door and reach inside the cab. It's hotter than hell inside, heat blastin' off in waves from the vinyl dash.

I hear Allie pipe in with an explanation. "Lilah is the _other_ love of Jasper's life… his guitar."

I grab the case and shut the truck's door, making my way back to the shade. "Sweet Jesus, it's hot as balls over there!" I exclaim, wiping sweat from my brow.

I drop the guitar in Jasper's lap and turn to head back to my spot on the grass. I take one step before something's tugging on the bottom of my board shorts.

"Aw, hell no," Jasper says. I stop short, worried that the force will pull the damn things right down to my ankles since I seem to have lost a couple pounds over the last few weeks. Turning to look down at him, I ask what he's doing. "I'm too buzzed to play any good right about now. "You play," he says, holding the six-string out to me in offering. "You're better than me, anyhow." He grins lazily and gives me an encouraging nod.

I reach a tentative hand toward the guitar. It's not often he lets me play Lilah, but I forgot to toss my guitar – unnamed, of course – into the truck this morning on account of my foul mood and all. I nod once. "Okay. But I ain't singin'."

Lilah in hand, I make my way back to my towel and situate myself. I'm not sure what I should start with so I just let my fingers play a few chords while I strum until something just sorta finds its way.

Jasper's quiet, just grinning as he nods his head along to the song until I hit the chorus. Then his voice, strong and rough with grit, starts in. "Whoa, never gonna grow up… never gonna slow down…" By the time he gets to the end of the chorus, another voice joins his, adding perfect harmony. I glance across our small circle and watch Bella's mouth as her crisp but throaty tone layers with Jasper's.

_Damn, the girl's got pipes. _

I feel a smile tugging on my lips as I watch her, her eyes suddenly locked with mine. At first I don't even realize she's looking at me, too, but my fingers actually falter and make the tiniest mistake on a chord from my unexpected tunnel vision.

I glance down at my hand, focusing myself back on the guitar and away from the sultriest voice I've heard this side of Nashville.

The song ends, and Rosie calls out a request. I start strummin', and damn if that Rosalie Evans ain't sharp as a tack. The song she chose is an old duet from when we were kids, and Bella's voice is perfect for the female lead vocal. Jasper jumps in on the male lyrics and I'm wishing someone was recording this because it's better than my momma's biscuits and fried chicken.

And that right there is saying somethin'.

Like a train wreck, I just can't pull my eyes away from Red. I watch her as she sings, she watches me as I strum, and Garrett watches his cell phone as he fucks around on it, completely oblivious.

There's something between Bella and me as I play, and I wonder if it's as obvious to the rest of the group as it is to me. For me, it feels alive. Palpable. Hungry.

It goes on like this for another twenty minutes or so, the tractor-beam focus between Bella and me never really diminishing. I finish a song and Jasper wipes his forehead. "Damn," he murmurs, squinting as he looks up at the shifting sun and our receding shade, "I think I need me another beer. And a swim."

"Yeah, it's hotter than Hades out here," Emmett agrees, yawning. "Who's up for a chicken fight?" he asks.

Faces light up with excitement while I tuck Lilah safely into her case. I follow the group down to the water, tossing my cap on the bank before I jump in and submerge myself. When I resurface, everyone's partnered up: Rosie and Em, Tyler and Lauren, Jess and Mikey, Allie and Jasper, Bella and Garrett, and, of course, Ben and Ange.

_Awkward. _

"Hey, Ed," Mikey shouts while Jess wobbles on his shoulders, "you wanna play winner or somethin' man?"

"Nah." I shake my head. "I think these here floats are callin' my name," I say, pointing to the collection of inflatables the girls left on the riverbank.

I grab one and drag it out in the water just far enough so I can float and keep my heels on the soft sand of the river's edge so I can close my eyes and not worry about floating away downstream. I hear Emmett yell "Alright now, let's rally!" and before long, I'm dozing, even with the screeching and splashing happening while the rest of them get rowdy trying to knock each other over.

I feel pressure beneath the raft bowing my back upward, and before my sleepy brain has time to register and react to what's happening, I'm tossed upside down, over the opposite side of the raft. I release an embarrassing yelp as the cold water comes in contact with my sun-warmed skin. I'm shocked to feel actual goose bumps from the temperature change.

I stand in the shallow water, my hair matted to my forehead. "What in the hell?" I yell, trying to slick my hair away from my face.

Bella, Allie, Rosie, and Jess are high-fiving each other, but it's Bella who's flexing her impressive bicep in a playful show of strength. It's clear she's taking the credit, and I'm ashamed it only took one girl – forget the fact that she's built – to dump me over. If it had been any one of the other guys, none of girls could have done it alone.

They're laughing while I feel my cheeks flame.

"Why can't you leave a guy alone?" I snap, directing my ire right at Bella. She looks at me, eyes wide, almost as if she's not sure she heard me properly. "What, you think you can just give me shit whenever you want? You don't even _know_ us. You sure as hell don't know _me_."

I have no goddamn clue where the words are coming from or what is fueling my fire, but they flow outta me like lava. Red stares at me, her smile morphing into a grimace.

"Don't be such a grump, _Edward_."

_Aw, hell no. Not this shit again._

I shove the raft toward the bank and take a step toward her. "I told you not to call me that," I growl.

"And why should I listen to you? I don't even _know_ you!" she snarks, closing the distance between us further as she leaps forward, her hands balled into fists near her thighs.

"Maybe you got some fuckin' cottonwood stuck up in those big ears of yours!" I pull at the shell of my ears, poking fun at hers since they stick out the tiniest bit. It's rude and insensitive and I have no idea what the fuck I'm saying.

Her jaw drops. "You're a son-of-a-bitch, you know that?" she screams, her cheeks red. This close, I can see her glassy eyes, I can feel her heated breath as she yells directly into my face.

I'm about to retort when I hear Tyler chuckle uneasily. "Hey, Garrett, you gonna break that up over there, or what?"

I cut my eyes away from Bella's to see everyone staring at us. Allie is wide-eyed, but she and Rosie share the same hint of a smirk beneath their surprise. Garrett's smiling, enjoying the show without a care in the world.

I quickly take a few steps back, away from Bella. I turn, embarrassed, and climb out of the water. Funny how I need to get myself into the sun to "cool" off.

I don't know what the hell came over me. I put in my earbuds and find real music to listen to this time, eager to be alone and shut everyone out. Before I realize it, Jasper's nudging me.

"Time to go, bro. Let's go watch a movie back at the house."

I nod in agreement and shuffle over to the truck. I refuse to look toward Tyler's van. I keep my head down and it's only after we hit the country road that I realize it's nearly dark.

After we're home, I shower and have to apply some aloe to my sunburned shoulders. When I make my way downstairs, Emmett's just popping in a DVD and I'm relieved to see it's just Jasper, Allie, Em and Rose here. If the rest of the group had followed us back, I don't think I'd be up for it.

I barely stay awake for the movie, but I make it. As soon as the first end credits roll, I stand and say goodnight. Allie gives me an awkward hug, and I can tell she feels a little guilty for the way things ended down at the river. I pat her back, trying to convey it wasn't her fault.

I'm up in my room, about to climb beneath my cool sheets when my phone vibrates with an incoming text. It's a number I don't recognize.

_Sorry I dumped you. This is Bella, btw._

They're basically the words I've waited to hear for weeks now. Just from the wrong person.

**A/N: The songs referenced in the chapter are "Barefoot Bluejean Night" by Jake Owen and "Bring on the Rain" by Jo Dee Messina (with Tim McGraw).**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All recognizable characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Tag**_

I set my phone on my nightstand. I don't even know how to respond to her text. How'd she even get my number?

The whole thing is so bizarre. I mean, I just met the girl less than 24 hours ago, and somehow Bella's managed to make me laugh, make me hornier than a toad, _and_ royally piss me off.

Multiple times.

I sigh, pulling my glasses off. I squeeze my eyes shut, thinking, as I pinch the bridge of my nose. My glasses go next to my cell and I flip off my lamp, finally sliding beneath my cool sheets. My head hits the pillow, more than ready to sink into sleep.

But I can't.

I'm sunburned, dehydrated, confused and headache-y, and even though all I've wanted for the last several hours is this moment, my eyes stare, wide open, on the dark ceiling of my bedroom. I toss and turn, and I see the green-glowing numbers of my digital clock four times in the span of fifteen minutes.

_Shit on a stick._

I huff as I turn to lie on my side, grabbing my phone. I prop myself up on my forearm and text _It's ok _with the other. After hitting send, I return the phone to the nightstand before rolling over.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next time I open my eyes, there's sunlight streaming through the gap in my blinds. It feels like I haven't moved an inch all night long.

The smell of bacon has me stretching my legs mighty quick, though, and I'm up and in the bathroom doin' my business in record time. I make my way to the kitchen and find my momma tending a couple fry pans.

"Well, good morning, little prince," she says with a grin. "Or shall I say good afternoon?"

I squint at the microwave and realize it's a few minutes after twelve. Dang.

"Hey, momma." I shuffle over and stoop over to plant a kiss on her cheek. She's tiny and I can't believe any genes of hers could possibly produce me, never mind Emmett. "What you doin' cooking breakfast this late?"

"It's daddy's birthday, remember? He's comin' home for lunch as soon as he's done fishing with Uncle Tom. He was in the mood for breakfast," she says with a chuckle.

"Not a surprise," I add, opening the fridge and reaching for the O.J.

She flips the flapjacks and laughs. "Not a surprise," she agrees. "The man does love his breakfast."

I take a glass from the cabinet and lean against the counter. I notice the table in the dining room is already set with the good china. All but one of the twelve chairs around the huge, wooden table have place settings. "Where's everyone else?"

"Your brother took the truck to the store. He forgot to get a card for Daddy." She glances over he shoulder at me, her brows raised in silent question. I give her the thumbs-up, reassuring her I haven't forgotten about my dad's birthday. Well, mostly. I kinda forgot it was today, but I already got my card earlier in the week.

She nods, turning back to the stove top. "Em's pickin' Rosie up on the way back. Jasper and your Aunt Sherrie should be over any minute now."

Momma puts some bacon on a paper-towel lined plate to drain, popping the plate in the microwave to keep it warm. "You might wanna get yourself cleaned up a bit before the family gets her, darlin'," she says, pointing her grease-covered spatula in my direction. "Maybe try brushin' that hair of yours," she grins and turns back to the griddle, where she pours some more pancake batter.

I gulp down some juice. "On one condition," I announce, straightening my glasses. Momma faces me, amused. "I need a piece of that bacon. Just a l'il sample," I beg, flashing my most sympathetic grin.

"Oh, for the love of Pete," she grumbles, but she opens the microwave door and pinches a crispy piece, just the way I like it, from the top of the bacon piled on the plate. "Now, you go on and get," she says, handing me a dark brown strip of perfection. "Skidaddle!" I laugh as she shoos me outta the kitchen with her spatula.

Upstairs, I hit the shower and actually shave for the first time in a few days. It feels good to get the scruff off my face after all the sun and sweat from the river yesterday. I wrap a towel around my waist and head for my bedroom, but as soon as I step into the hallway, I collide into something.

Not something. _Someone_. And when the apology comes rushing out, I know exactly whom this brown-haired _someone_ is.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, there." I reach my arms to her shoulders to steady her; she's so caught off guard trying to scramble, she's practically tripping over herself. "Um, no offense, but, what the hell are you doing here, Bella?"

She wipes a section of long, wavy hair away from her face, even pulling some strands from where they landed in her mouth when she whipped around so quickly. "Emmett sent me up here to get his iPad from his room, and I swore he said first door on the right, but he must have said first door on the left…" She's babbling, pointing to various doors off the hallway.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Emmett sent you."

"Yeah," she nods.

"For his iPad."

She furrows her brow at me, and some of the spitfire I got accustomed to yesterday makes an appearance. "That's what I said." She grimaces when she glances down and realizes my hands are still on her shoulders. She shoves backward, out of my grasp.

"I'm sure that's what he said," I mutter, once again ready to throttle my brother. I know without a doubt he sent her up here to run into me.

"If you'll excuse me." I give Bella a curt nod and move past her toward my open bedroom door. I step inside, and as I turn to shut the door, I see her standing in the hallway, not having moved an inch. She watches me, wide-eyed like she's never seen me before, as I shut the door and take away her view.

I dress quickly, wondering what the hell Red is doing in my house. She never did give me an answer. I rip the tag off of a new t-shirt my momma got me and slide it over my head before jogging downstairs.

"Edward Anthony Mase—" I appear at the bottom of the steps and the last syllable dies on her lips. "Perfect timing," she says with a smile. "We're ready to eat."

I head directly to my dad and shake his hand as he pulls me into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Dad."

His features are all Emmett, plus twenty-odd years, and even I know that makes my brother a lucky guy. My daddy's ruggedly handsome and still in good physical shape even into his forties. "Thank you, son."

My dad motions to the table. "Let's eat, y'all."

I take my usual spot at my dad's left side. When Bella pulls the chair out next to mine, somehow I'm not surprised. A woman I recognize as a co-worker of my dad's from the pharmacy sits between Bella and my momma.

"I think everyone remembers Miss Renee from the pharmacy?" Momma announces, smiling at our guest.

"Oh, Lizzie, they're not kids anymore!" Renee chuckles, "They can drop the 'Miss'. I promise, I don't mind." Renee smiles brightly at Red. "I think most of you already met my daughter, Isabella. She's staying with me for the whole summer and I couldn't be more excited."

"Welcome, Isabella, to our home and to our table," my momma says, taking her own seat. "Now y'all dig in. We got a lot of flapjacks here, plus ice cream cake for dessert. So eat up!"

Dishes are passed and plates are filled with pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and fruit salad. Rosie and Em are down at the other end of the table, near Jasper and his mom. Allie isn't with us, and it's strange to see my cousin without his little dark-haired girl with him. My mom chats animatedly with Renee while my dad talks with my Uncle Tom who sits on his other side. They're still goin' on about the fish they didn't catch this morning.

Well, I guess that leaves Red and me.

"Did you know you were coming here today?" I ask, my words barely audible over the multiple discussions happening around us.

Bella shakes her head. "Not till this mornin'." She spears a stack of pancakes with her fork and bites. "Mmm," she mumbles around her full mouth, "jeez uh so fwippin' gooh."

I'm pretty sure I know what she just said, but I can't help the smile that tugs on my lips at her jumbled words.

"You wanna try that again?" I ask with a smirk.

She smiles as she swallows, then takes a swig of her juice. "Sorry. These pancakes are fantastic, my lordy!"

"My momma don't mess around with her flapjacks," I agree.

Red, who's conveniently wearing a snug-fitting red tank top today, picks up a piece of perfectly crisp bacon. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

_Um... okay?_

She crunches into the salty meat and I swear she moans. "Dang! Your momma does _not_ mess around, is right," she says as she rolls her eyes Heavenward.

I'm pretty sure between the moan and the bacon, I'm drooling again.

She puts the bacon down and pops a grape from the fruit salad into her mouth. "So. When can we go to the river again?" Her eyes are flashing with excitement, and I can see her grin even as she chews.

I smile at her enthusiasm. "Whenever you want, girl." I punctuate my statement with a curt nod.

"Well, alrighty," she grins. "Sure glad I got my bathing suit with me, then!"

_Well, alrighty. _

**A/N: Back to the river next chapter. Wonder what color Bella's suit will be? **

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Texture**_

_**Plot Generator Phrase: You can look but you can't touch. **_

I feel like I could puke, my belly's so full up on our huge meal followed by a Carvel ice cream cake. The layer of chocolate crunchies sandwiched between the chocolate and vanilla ice cream is my kryptonite.

I push my seat back from the dining table and stretch, wishing I could somehow expand the space inside my stomach. "Oh, Lord," I groan, feeling like I could explode.

Next to me, Red giggles. "You sound like an old lady, _Edward_."

I snap my eyes to her, ready to jump down her throat for insulting me yet again, but as soon as I see her expression I can't help but laugh. She's got her eyes crossed and her lip curled, her face contorted in some sort of God-awful mask.

How can I yell at her for making fun of me when she's making fun of herself?

I chuckle, shaking my head. "Shut up," I say without any conviction.

I stand, moving my lethargic body in what feels like slow motion. I clear my plate and head for the kitchen. Red follows my lead and stands, taking her plate and silverware, too. As I put my dishes next to the sink, I ask Bella if she still wants to go to the river.

"Course I do," she replies, looking at me like I've grown five heads. "Why not?"

"Because we possibly just consumed a meal the size of Texas and we'll probably sink like lead to the bottom of the river?"

She swats at me playfully, and her fingertips drag along the cotton covering my stomach. My muscles contract like they're electrified.

"Well, we can float on the rafts, then," she says, laughing.

"If you say so," I acquiesce, "but first I've gotta help Momma clean up or she'll have my hide."

She laughs again. "Oh, is that a rule around here? 'Cause I wouldn't mind seein' your hide," she says, craning her neck like she's trying to get a peek at my ass.

Now I'm chuckling again. "Girl, you're crazy."

_Is she flirting with me?_

"Em and I always have to clear the table and wipe it down. Momma won't let us load the dishwasher because—"

My mother cuts me off as she sashays into the kitchen. "…because I like it a certain way and these boys of mine ain't got one lick of sense between 'em when it comes to loading a dishwasher properly," she says, clucking her tongue.

Emmett trails behind her, followed by Rosie. "Yeah, and I'm not in the mood to get another lecture on how 'spoons spoonin' in the silverware compartment don't get clean,'" my brother announces, rolling his eyes.

"It's not _that_ hard, you guys," Rosie says, amused.

She and Emmett add a stack of dirty plates to the pile we've started. Emmett belches loudly and my momma levels him with her death glare.

"'Scuse me, ma'am," he corrects, sounding like a proper southern gentleman.

"Emmett Lee, you watch those manners," Momma scolds, shaking a finger at him. "You remember your upbringin' around these sweet ladies," she says, glancing at Rosie and Bella in turn.

Em squints and looks around the kitchen. "Ain't no ladies here that I can see," he says with a smirk.

"You watch that smart mouth of yours!" Momma calls, snapping her tea towel at Emmett's rear, making him yelp. She laughs. "Ooh, that was a good one." She steps to the sink and opens the dishwasher. "Alright, now, y'all go on and get outside and enjoy the day," she says. "I got this."

"Thank you, sweet Momma!" Emmett cheers, grinning as he smacks his lips against her cheek.

"Mmhmmm," she murmurs. She's trying not to smile, but the twinkle in her eyes is obvious. She's pretty much the best momma ever.

• C •

An hour later, we're arriving at the river. Jasper went home to change and fetch Allie while Emmett and I packed up what we needed at our house before loading up Em's truck. Bella and I sit cross-legged next to each other as we bump along on the flatbed and finally come to a stop.

"Holy hell! I think I'm gonna be bruised!" Bella exclaims as I extend my hand to help her jump out the lift gate.

"I know, right? It's torture back there, no matter how many times I do it," I agree, wincing as I massage my own sore spot along my lower spine.

"No seriously," she says, lifting her tank top to reveal a white string bikini, stark against her olive-tanned skin. "Do I have a black and blue mark already?" she asks, point to a spot on the middle of her back, below her bra-line. "Right here?"

"Um," I stall, squinting. I bend down low behind her and bring my face inches from her skin.

_Dang, she smells good. Like apple pie. _

"I don't see anything," I mumble, standing upright. "But, uh, maybe it'll come out later?" I offer.

"Maybe," she says with a shrug, whipping her shirt off all the way before pushing her cut-offs down and stepping out of them right there next to the truck.

_Ho-lee shit. _

Red's lookin' even hotter than she did yesterday in that white bikini. Her hair tumbles all down her back in dark auburn waves, and fans of even darker lashes surround her warm, dark brown eyes. I don't know what the hell kind of material her suit's made of, but it has these little iridescent circle-y thingies giving the material a rippled looking texture, just beggin' my fingers to be explore.

The image of Garrett kissing her, then touching her bare chest as he fished for her missing bikini top yesterday, flashes in my mind.

_You can look but you can't touch._

I don't realize I'm staring at her ample chest until Bella clears her throat and smirks at me. "Up here, cowboy," she says, pointing her thumb toward her face.

"Sorry," I mumble, turning my face away quickly.

She tosses her clothes into the truck bed and I decide I might as well, too. I reach behind my neck and pull my t-shirt up and over my head before tossing it into the back of the truck. Bella starts heading down to the riverbank, and after taking a swig from my bottle of water, I follow.

I watch her wade straight into the water, never slowing her stride, until she sinks down to her shoulders before dunking her head underwater. I step into the water and tuck my legs up, pushing off the sandy bottom toward her.

"Sweet Jesus, this is Heaven," she sighs as her wet head pops back up. I'm close enough to see the little droplets of water fall from her lips as she speaks.

I suddenly have the urge to lick them.

Needing to cool my thoughts, I submerge my own overheated head, welcoming the reprieve from both the fierce sun and… her.

I float on my stomach, sort of swimming around her as she treads water in the deepest part of the river. I glance at her before looking off in the distance, voicing a question I've burned to ask over the last couple of hours. "So, where's Garrett?"

Bella shrugs. "How should I know?"

_Um… okay?_

I feel like this is going to be a common thought of mine when it comes to Red.

She confuses me. One second she's flirty and funny, another she's short and angry. In one moment, I want nothing more than to grab her and kiss the living hell right outta her. But then the moment passes and I could throttle her because I'm so annoyed.

"Who's up for a rematch?" Jasper calls from the sandy bank, Allie already perched high up on his shoulders like she's nothin' but a sack of flour.

"Oh, we are so in," Emmett announces, diving into the water. He shakes his head like a dog, spraying Rosie's chest where she stands in the shallower part of the water. "C'mere, babe," he beckons her, "we have a title to defend."

Rosie sighs. "Oh, alright. But let's get this done with right quick 'cause I wanna work on my belly today."

Em wraps his arms around her as she arrives in front of him. "I'll work on your belly anytime, darlin'," he says, waggling his brows.

She giggles as Jasper wades into the water with Allie still in place on his shoulders. "Jesus, Em, we can't take you anywhere!" Allie scolds playfully.

"Yeah, you big oaf," Rosie says, shoving him as she teases. "I meant working on my tan, not your jizz."

"Eww, Rosie! Gross," Allie squeals, covering her mouth as she laughs.

Emmett looks at Rosie with pure, unadulterated affection. "That's my girl," he mutters before crashing his lips against hers and kissing her like he's just come back from the war or somethin'.

"Get a room," I tease. Unlike when I said it to Jasper and Allie in the kitchen yesterday, I don't feel bitter about it.

It's only been a day, but for some reason, today I feel kinda… hopeful.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

**A/N 2: Sorry this didn't post yesterday. I wrote it and then FF was being finicky and I couldn't get into my account to upload chapters or reply to reviews. So… thanks for your patience! Happy Reading. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Band**_

I'm pretty sure we're gonna give Em and Rosie a run for their money in this chicken fight. They've got the overall size and strength, but as soon as Red's up on my shoulders, I feel like a champion.

I might be wiry thin – I can't help my whacked metabolism—but I'm still strong. Years of soccer conditioning and constant running have my muscles lean and fully capable. Like me, Bella's all muscle, something I noticed yesterday when I couldn't help but stare at her bikini body. Unlike me, she's thick. And I mean that in the _best_ possible way. Her thighs are solid, her abs are defined, and though she's petite, her shoulders are sleek and broad.

My arms wrap around her shins to help keep her steady as we take our position against Emmett and Rosie. Jasper – with Allie still up on his shoulders – serves as referee this round. He's talking, reminding us of the rules, and I can't hear a damn word he's sayin' on account of all the places my skin is touching Bella's. Her tanned skin is smooth and soft and warm and, sweet Jesus, I'm distracted.

"Let the best man and woman win!" Jasper announces. He's grinnin' proud, as if he's presiding over a heavyweight championship instead of a game of chicken in some backwoods Carolina town.

Em and I face each other, and I worry that his two inches of superior height are really gonna damage our chances. Rosie's taller than Red, too, making it seem like they tower over us. As the girls' palms touch, they giggle.

"You ready for this?" Rosie taunts, winking at Bella.

Bella squeezes her legs together, pressing her inner thighs hard against the sides of my neck. "Me an' Eddie were born ready."

_Ohhh, Jesus fuck._

I'm a half-second away from completely losing my shit over what she just said, but Rosie makes her move and Red and I have to go on the defense. I shift my weight, kicking up silt from the river bottom. I find a solid stance and brace Bella real good, and I can feel she's holdin' her own up there against Rosie. Em keeps trying to push forward and overtake us with sheer force, but Bella's strong-arming Rosie, keeping them a couple feet away from us.

The girls are squealing with laughter, and I hear Jasper talkin' about us from the sidelines. "Damn, they might just actually have this."

It's the boost of confidence I didn't know I needed. I root down with my left leg while I slowly lift my right and plant it ahead about a foot. When I shift my weight forward, it catches both Rosie and Em off-guard and Rosie wobbles backward.

"Oh, shit, baby, hold on!" Em calls, grasping her thighs with his large palms.

Bella pushes forward with her arms and right when I'm sure we've got it in the bag, Rosie rights herself and lunges her shoulders forward. Her height and the sheer motion knock Red off balance, and I hear a squeal as Bella falls backward into the water, taking me with her.

We emerge from underwater at the same time, and Bella's laughing with hair all over her face again, just like yesterday. Unlike yesterday, her white bikini top is still solidly in place.

I know because I checked. Twice.

I hold my hand up for a high five. "Nice job, partner. It was a good run."

Red sighs. She slaps my palm with hers, but instead of a fleeting touch, she links her fingers with mine and gives my hand a squeeze. "Eh, we should've had 'em."

I squeeze back before pulling her closer, wrapping my free arm around her shoulders in some sort of side hug. "Maybe next time."

She looks over her shoulder and smiles at me. "Definitely."

I kinda like how it feels, having her tucked against me like this. But the moment passes quickly when Bella steps away and begs to act as referee for Jasper and Allie's challenge. I couldn't care less so I tell her to go for it. She's really into it, furrowing her brow and watching the action as Allie and Rosie laugh and try to knock each other into the water.

"She's so tiny," I hear Bella remark.

"Yeah, Allie's small," I agree with a nod, "but she's quick. And her sixth sense at predicting Rosie and Em's offense always keeps them in the game for a lot longer than anyone expects."

After years of watching this pair-up, I know it's gonna be a good show, but in the end, Emmett and Rosie will be the victors. I tell Bella as much, and after another minute goes by, Rosie knocks Allie off her perch.

I grin at Bella. "See? Just like I called it."

She digs her teeth into her bottom lip and smiles back. "Nice."

_Why is that so freaking hot?_

I don't realize we're staring at each other until a throat clears. I blink a couple times to find Allie standing right in front of us, smirking.

"Hey, Eddie-boy, we need a favor," she says.

I shield my eyes with my hand and squint at her. "Okay?"

"The stupid floating cooler Rosie bought yesterday is already busted. Jasper tried to fix it this morning, but it's a goner."

"So?"

"So… we need to return it and get a new one from Harris Teeter."

I drop my hand and look at her, then Jasper, then back at Allie. "What's this gotta do with me?"

"We've all been drinking already. You just had water," Allie shrugs. She tries to play it off like it's a simple fact, but I can tell from the twinkle in her eye and the way Jasper can't keep the half-grin from his face that there's more to this.

"Bella, why don't you keep him company?" Jasper interjects, his grin out in full-force now. "You can take my truck. Keys are in the ignition." And then the son of a bitch turns around and wades out to Emmett and Rose, conversation fuckin' over.

"See you in a few!" Allie chimes, turning to follow Jasper into the deeper water.

"Shit," I huff, turning toward the riverbank, "I guess I'll be back."

"Well, wait," Red says, hands on her hips. "Aren't I comin' with?"

_Yes. Please._

I shrug. "If you want."

I think I must fail at playing it cool because Bella's biting her lip again, her dark eyes boring into mine. "I want."

Her words are nothing but hot breath against my cheek.

"Alrighty, then."

• C •

We're halfway to the grocery store and we haven't said a word to each other. The radio's blaring, the windows are down, and the summer wind's blowin' Bella's hair all over the damn place. When I glance over at her she's singing along and waving her arm out the window, and fuck me if she's not the prettiest thing all flushed and smiling.

The song ends and I take my cue to turn down the music. "So, are you with Garrett, or what?"

_Nice, Eddie. That's not too fuckin' obvious or anything. _

"I mean, is he, like, your boyfriend or somethin'? I was just wondering since he's not around today. But, you know, whatever." The words tumble out of my mouth in a lousy attempt at saving face.

Bella watches me stumble with an amused grin on her face. "I don't do boyfriends." As soon as she says it, she laughs, tossing her head back. "Well I _do_ 'do' boyfriends," she concedes, "but you know what I mean."

_Sweet. Lord._

I cover my surprise with a cough, turning my attention back to the road.

She shakes her head, laughing at her joke, before turning to face me. Once again, my face turns to find hers, my eyes darting away from the road more than they should.

"We were kinda together for a while, but not really anymore." She raises her left hand and wiggles her fingers. "There ain't no wedding band on my finger, if that's what you mean."

_Um, okay?_

I don't know what the fuck that means.

"What about you, Eddie?" Bella asks.

"Uh, well," I say, pausing to clear my throat, "you know about me and Angela already, I'm sure," I mumble, looking straight ahead through the windshield.

"I know she dumped you."

"Yes, thanks for reminding me," I mutter.

"Well, she did, didn't she?"

I stay silent, already fuming. I don't know what it is about this girl because a minute ago I was ready to pull over and beg her to let me kiss her, and now? Now I'd like to toss her out that damn open window.

"Okay," Red says, looking straight ahead as she speaks, "I know you were together for almost two years, since you were both fifteen. I know she blindsided you with the breakup a few weeks ago, and I know your situation completely sucks ass because you and Ben are friends."

"Mm," I grunt, partly surprised she knows so much, but more surprised that she's being so honest by sharing what she knows.

I pull into the parking lot of the grocery store and find a spot. I kill the engine, but as my hand grasps the door handle to get out of the truck, Bella keeps talking.

"I also know Ange is the preacher's daughter, and if I put two and two together… well, it tells me you're one frustrated son of a bitch."

I whip my head over to look at her. She's smug, eyeing me up and down, from the top of my riotous hair down to my crotch.

"Girl, you got a lotta nerve," I mutter, shaking my head. I feel the heat travel from my neck to my cheeks. I don't know how to control the embarrassment making my hands tremble.

"I'm just sayin' what's true, Edward."

I squeeze my eyes shut as I speak through a clamped jaw. "How many times I gotta tell you, do not—"

My eyes are shut, so I don't see her coming.

Even if they'd been wide open, I probably would have missed it.

My words are cut short by the feel of soft, warm lips pressing against mine. I feel the tip of Red's tongue as she swipes it gently along my lower lip before pulling away.

I open my eyes, stupefied, just in time to see her wink at me before opening her door and jumping down out of the cab. She shuts the truck door and leans back in through the open window, giving me an angelic smile. "You comin' or what, Edward?"

Red turns on her heel and starts for the store.

I watch her backside as she walks away, then scramble outta the truck. I grab the piece of shit cooler and run through the parking lot to catch up with her.

I don't stop grinning the entire time.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Collide**_

_**Dialogue Flex: "I can't figure you out."**_

I don't know what I expected after Bella surprised me with that kiss in the truck, but whatever it might've been, it hasn't happened yet.

The sun's sinking below the horizon and all six of us are back at my house, ready to watch a movie and wind down for the evening. Allie came up with the idea to have a repeat of last night, except with one major difference: this time, I'm not the awkward fifth wheel.

Bella's here in my house again. I can't decide if I'm thrilled or scared outta my mind, to be honest.

The girl's a mystery to me.

"Hey."

I turn to find Red wandering toward me at the kitchen island. "Hey," I reply, adjusting the glasses I quickly exchanged my contacts for pretty much as soon as we got home.

"What's goin' on here?" she asks, waving her hand in a circle over the piles of ingredients laid out on the island counter.

My lips tug upward into a hint of a grin. "It's my nacho preparation station."

"Your – your what?" she manages to choke out, amused.

"I'm making my famous nachos," I clarify, grinning. "This is all the stuff I need."

Bella raises a brow at me. "Famous, huh?"

"Ask anyone."

She smiles at my serious reply before going to wash her hands at the sink. "Okay, what can I do to help?" she asks as she dries her hands with the towel.

"Um," I stall, not really needing any help. I mean, nachos are my _thing_. I got it covered. "I guess you can shred some cheese?"

"'kay," she nods, helping herself to the huge block of cheddar on the counter. She unwraps it and starts with the box grater and the bowl I set beside the cheese.

I'm busy cookin' some ground beef on the stovetop, and the two of us work together in compatible silence until Red gasps.

"Shit! Ouch," she hisses as she examines the inside of one of her knuckles.

I turn and step to her side with an immediacy I didn't know I possessed. "What happened? You knick yourself?"

She nods. "Yeah, I got too close." Bella pushes the broken skin inside her mouth, sucking on the little bloody spot I noticed despite her quick movement.

I stare entirely too long at her full lips as she sucks on her wound.

_Damn, those soft, warm lips... _

"Oh, uh, I'll get you a Band-Aid." I head over to the pantry and grab the box of bandages my mom keeps handy downstairs for kitchen mishaps. "C'mon," I say, as I return and guide her by the elbow back to the sink. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"It's not like I'm gushing blood, here, Eddie," Bella says. I glance over at her. She's inches from me as I turn the cool water on and let it run over her finger. I realize it's the first time she's used Eddie and not called me Edward.

I don't like it much.

_Huh._

"No, it's not a bad cut, but it's better to get it all clean before we bandage it," I mumble, watching the water as it flows over her hand to avoid looking at her face, her eyes, her lips.

"I think that's good," she says, her words barely more than a whisper.

"Oh, uh, okay," I nod, shutting off the water.

I hand her a paper towel and she presses it against the little knick on her finger. When it's dry, I hold the Baid-Aid out to her. She thanks me and takes it from my open palm.

"Shit!" I curse, turning to the smoking stovetop. "My meat!"

I make quick work of stirring the ground beef and getting the well-done parts scraped up from the bottom of the pan. I have to add water and the taco seasoning to it, so I'm hopeful no one will notice I've overcooked anything.

I'm concentrating on the pan, adding the water and powdered seasoning, when Bella bursts out laughing. I mean, she ain't gigglin'. She's full-on cracking up over I don't even know what.

I cover the pan with the lid, knowing it's well under control. "What's so funny?" I scowl at her.

She's doubled over, her eyes tearing up with her laughter. She tries to point at me, but every time she does, it's like her arm is too weak from laughing to keep it upright and it falls against her thigh like a wet noodle.

"Seriously, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she gasps, trying to catch her breath. Her voice is strained as she tries to form the words without devolving back into complete hysteria. Finally, she wipes her eyes and sniffs. "Oh, God, that was hilarious."

I stare at her, furrowing my brow. "I can't figure you out. I mean, for the life of me, I can't."

"You said," she stops, fighting a giggle, before starting again. "You said, 'my meat!'" …And then she's cracking up once more, bowled over with laughter.

_I don't get it._

I must have said it out loud because she's grimacing at me as she tries to control her giggles.

"Oh my God, I know it's so stupid, but you were just so serious and so… I don't know… you were just so flustered and cute and you screamed for your meat like a girl, and—" the laughter takes over again and she's shaking her head. "I need a tissue!" She wanders over to the other counter and helps herself to one, blowing her nose.

Her eyes are glassy and her cheeks are red, and her smile is apologetic as she shuffles back toward me. I'm still giving her a harsh stare when it registers what she just said.

_She called me cute._

I blink at her a couple times as the rest of her words make sense in my brain. "I guess I can find the humor in me yellin' for my meat," I admit with a half-grin.

Bella smiles at me, nodding. "Totally."

"And I'm pretty sure you just called me cute, so I suppose you're forgiven."

Her smile wavers a bit, before changing from cheerful to sweet and shy. "Well, you are," she says with a shrug.

It's the first time I think I've ever seen her blush.

I don't know what to do with the happy-slash-weird-slash-awkward situation we've found ourselves in so I turn my attention to the baking sheet I've lined with foil and start laying tortilla chips out on it. She comes to stand by my side, suddenly quiet.

I clear my throat before starting to drop refried beans by the spoonful onto the layer of chips. "So, about that kiss in the truck…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Red nod. She's looking down at the countertop, following my every movement like it's the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

"Yeah, about that," she says. "I'm sorry."

I stop what I'm doing and set down the spoon on the counter. I pivot my whole body and turn to face her. "I'm not."

Slowly, she turns her head and glances up at me. She's pursing her lips, fighting a smile, but the way her eyes are bright and shining, they give her emotions away.

"Alrighty, then," she whispers, looking up at me through her lashes. It's sweet and sexy all at once and I immediately wish I had the balls to do something about how damn good she looks right this very moment.

"Alrighty, then," I repeat, smiling.

My eyes flick down to her lips and I think I've found my balls. I'm about to make a move, my lips hover an inch from hers, ready to collide… but then I wait a beat too long and Jasper's hoofin' into the kitchen.

"You got any more Coke in here?" he asks as he pulls open the refrigerator door, completely oblivious to the moment he just interrupted.

I turn away from Red and stare the back of Jasper's head, wishing my eyes had lasers. "Uh, yeah, there's Orange and Root Beer and shit all on that bottom shelf," I answer, feeling my cheeks flush yet again.

I clear my throat and get the pan of ground beef from the stovetop and add it to the chips and beans. Red grabs the bowl of shredded cheese. She gives me an awkward smile as she holds it out for me.

"Well, at least I didn't bleed all over the cheese." She shrugs.

I snort, taking a handful and spreading a layer on top of the chips. "Yeah, that would be bad."

"Real, _real_ bad," she says, nodding and widening her eyes in exaggeration.

"Sacrilege," I affirm with a nod.

"A grievous error."

"A deadly sin."

We're both grinning when I finish with the cheese. I turn from Red as I slide the baking sheet into the oven and set the timer.

"Time to chop the cold ingredients," I say, returning to the counter. "I'm gonna go ahead and say you're off all knife duty or handling of sharp objects for the rest of the night, just in case."

She chuckles and nods, pulling out one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter. "Probably a good call," she says with a nod.

I smile, and I feel a bubble of excitement as I realize she's choosing to stay in the kitchen and keep me company this whole time rather than hang out with the rest of the gang.

"So, where're your parents, anyway?"

I pause my chopping of the pickled jalapenos and glance at her. She's looking around the kitchen, absorbing every detail.

"They're out with some friends for my dad's birthday. Down at The Sardine Can, I think."

"That's seriously where they are?" She asks, her brows raised in disbelief.

"Yeah, you heard of it?"

"It's a local dive, right? The one out on the highway?" Bella asks, looking completely confused.

"Yeah, it's practically a shack," I agree, chuckling. "But my parents love it there. The drinks are cheap, they know all the bartenders, and the fried okra is fuckin' awesome."

"Wow, that's some serious fried okra love," she observes.

I finish the jalapenos and move on to dicing the onions. "When you taste you some, you'll see," I warn with a laugh.

I scoop some onions into the bowl with the jalapenos and see that she's smiling. "You'll have to take me there sometime."

The onions make my eyes water and I sniff. "Yeah, okay," I agree.

_Is that a date?_

There's a silence that drags on a little too long, and I'm struggling to fill it. "Uh, so you play soccer, too, right?"

Red grins at me and gives me a slow nod. "Hell, yes."

I pull the tomatoes I prepared over to the cutting board and start dicing those, too. "And I take it you're good?"

She gives me a wicked smile. "You saw that I am."

I chuckle at her brazen reply. "That I did. That I did," I laugh. "How come I've never seen you before?"

Her smile falters for a brief moment before she recovers. "I don't know," she says with a shrug. "I've been around."

I scoop the diced tomatoes in the bowl and I can't help but think there's something strange about her answer. I'll have to think about it later. Right now, there's something I want to say to her.

I wipe my hands on the kitchen towel and lean down on my forearms so I'm eye-level.

"Well, _Isabella_, I'm mighty glad you're around now."

I look over my shoulder, unable to keep eye contact with her so close. She's so damn pretty.

"I had fun with you today," I admit, finally letting my eyes find hers again only after I've stood back up and gained some distance from her.

"Yeah, me too," Bella says with a nod.

The timer on the oven buzzes, breaking our quiet moment.

She grins. "Edward's famous nacho time!" she trills, excited.

"Girl, just you wait," I reply, pulling the tray from the oven. "You ain't ever tasted somethin' better than my meat."

"Oh my God, you've been saving that one up, haven't you?" she asks, her eyes once again shining with laughter.

I agree with a firm nod. "Damn straight."

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Transient**_

_**Plot Generator – Idea Completion: Overlooking the obvious. **_

It's Monday morning and Emmett and I are at the school gym for an early workout. Way too frickin' early.

I'm exhausted even though I had plenty of rest yesterday - as soon as we got home from church, I slept the day away until Momma called us down for Sunday dinner. I slept like a baby last night, and here I am, still needin' toothpicks to keep my eyelids open.

I don't know how I'll make it through the rest of Emmett's weightlifting routing, never mind the full morning of soccer camp that follows.

Emmett's spotting me as I do my chest presses. I'm on number eight in a twelve-rep set and I'm ready for him to put me out of my misery by any means necessary.

"C'mon, bro," he says, "you're almost there."

"Shutthefuckup." The words tumble out of me in one solid exhale as I press the barbell up for number night.

_I'm gonna die._

"That's nine!" Emmett exclaims, his proud smile taking over his face. "Three more. You've got this. You just need to think about something else – distract yourself."

"There's nothing that could possibly distract me from this fresh hell." I grumble.

"Whatever, man," he chuckles. "Number ten, let's see it!"

_Oh God. No more._

I'm taking deep breaths, totally stalling, when Emmett squints down at me and asks, "So, what's up with you and Bella?"

"What?" I blink up at him. "Nothing."

"Sure didn't look like nothing back at the river," Em says, eyeing me suspiciously.

I blow out a big breath of air as I push the weight up, fighting my wobbling elbows until I can hold the position with my outstretched arms.

"That's ridiculous. I just met the girl." I'm breathing hard, struggling to get the words out while I maintain the weight.

"Down," Emmett commands quietly, cupping his palms below the steel barbell as I lower it to my chest once again. My movement is choppy, but I make it. "Rosie thinks she likes you," he adds.

"Who? Bella?" I ask too quickly, sounding way too excited by that little tidbit of information.

Emmett grins down at me, on to my game. "Who else?" He asks.

I narrow my eyes at my brother as he motions for me to raise the bar. "Why does Rosie think that?" I grunt, pressing upward again.

He shrugs. "Dunno. She said it's obvious."

I shake my head, lowering the bar back down to my chest. "I don't think so," I say as I exhale. Sweat drips from my forehead and stings my eyes. "But I do think you could quit pushin' her on me any time now," I drawl, giving my brother the stink-eye.

"What?" he exclaims. "I ain't pushin'." He bends his fingers towards his palms, signaling me to raise the bar.

I'm annoyed because I know he's a lying liar who lies. I press the weight up, rolling my eyes at him. "Oh, so she just _happened_ to come upstairs Saturday morning right as I was walkin' out from my shower," I accuse, my words heavy with sarcasm.

"I can't help it if the girl got lost." His words are apologetic, but his eyes gleam with amusement.

"You're such a dick," I say.

_My_ words are harsh, but I'm chuckling as I say it, and I know Emmett understands I don't mean them to be nasty.

Emmett wraps his hands around the steel bar and grins at me. "You're done."

"Oh."

_Talk about distraction._

"Yeah. I had a feelin' if I mentioned Bella, you wouldn't be thinking of anythin' else."

I sit up and straddle the padded bench beneath me. I shake my head and sigh. "Angela just dumped me. I've been single for, like, a couple weeks."

Emmett laughs, pulling his face into a grimace. "And?"

"And… I don't know. It feels kinda soon, is all." Emmett shrugs and turns to grab his gym bag. I stand and follow him like a lost puppy. "Don't you think it's too soon?" I ask, speaking to the back of my brother's blond head.

He glances over his shoulder at me, and his expression tells me everything he's not saying. But then he says it anyway.

"Fuck, no. Ain't you heard of a rebound?" he asks, laughing. "She seems like a fun girl. She's cute and her body's bangin'. It's not like anyone's sayin' you gotta marry the girl. What's the harm? Have some fun, bro."

_Have some fun..._

Em's words have me thinking back to the brief moment her lips were on mine in the truck… what she said to me about knowing I was frustrated… how much fun we had at the river… in the kitchen… the way she teases me and makes me want to kiss her and rip my hair out all at the same time…

Angela was peace and predictability. Red's chaos and surprise.

She's not what I've become accustomed to, or what I ever thought I wanted, but maybe that's okay. Even if Bella's transient, just here for the summer, I feel like Emmett's probably right; I could use some fun in my life right about now.

I walk Emmett back to his truck. He tosses his bag in the back and hoists himself into the cab. When he shuts the door, I lean on the open window.

"So you think I should just mess around with her? Have some fun?" I repeat his words, looking for a little nudge.

Emmett grins at me as he turns the key in the ignition and the truck grumbles to life. "Hell to the yes." He glances at the clock on the dash. "Oof, gotta go. I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon," he says, putting the truck in gear.

"Yeah, okay." I step away from the truck and watch him pull away.

I'm stuck here at the high school grounds until two o'clock when soccer camp is over. I'm the Assistant Coach for the whole thing this summer, and I've got thirty middle schoolers who'll arrive to check in for their first day within the hour.

I make my way over to one of the picnic tables and collapse down on the bench. Digging out my cell phone, I scroll back to the text Red sent me after our first day at the river. I save her name in my contacts before typing out a message of my own.

_Wanna hang out later today?_

It's early, but she'll see it when she wakes up.

I pull off my shirt, sweaty from my workout with Emmett, and ball it up. I pull out my camp staff t-shirt from my backpack before shoving the soiled one inside. I'm sliding on my new shirt when my phone dings.

I have a new message from my contact, "Red."

_Definitely._

**A/N: Bella's back next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Whip, Slip, Grip. Choose one or, for an extra challenge, use all three.**_

"You're gonna miss."

Red's crouched over, her hands resting on her thighs as she stares me down from the front of the net. Her eyes are narrowed in concentration, but the small smile playing on her lips tells me that although she probably means what she's saying, she's just talkin' shit.

I hold the soccer ball in place, balancing my foot on top of it. I smirk at her, eager to prove her wrong. "Am I now?"

"Yep," she responds without pause, punctuating her word with a tight nod.

I raise a brow at her. "And if I make the shot?"

"You won't," she breathes out, shaking her head as she fights her smile.

I look over my shoulder at the fields that just forty-five minutes ago were filled with pre-teens performing endless drills around endless orange plastic cones. Now they're deserted. It's just Bella and me.

Turning my gaze back to her, I take in her defensive stance, her serious expression. I kinda love that she's so competitive.

Bella's hair's piled high on her head, but some loose, wavy tendrils whip around her face in the wet, sticky, summer breeze. I see the sheen of sweat on her face… catch the glint of her nose ring in the sun. I never thought I was into piercings, but damn if it doesn't work for Red. The whole picture tantalizes me.

I definitely know what I want if I get this goal.

"But what if I do?" I press.

"Hmm," she squints at me. "I don't know… what do you want?"

_Yee-fuckin'-haw. This conversation just went exactly where I wanted it to go. _

"I want a kiss."

Her face breaks into a smile as she stands and shifts her weight to one hip. "You already got a kiss the other day."

I shake my head. "That one didn't count."

"What? Excuse me, but it most certainly did, Eddie." Now she's folding her arms across her chest, indignant.

"It didn't," I insist, "because it was over too fast. And it was too much of surprise. I didn't get to enjoy it none."

"Ha!" she rears back, laughing. "You are such a liar."

"I'm not!" I argue, joining her with my own laugh. She's right, I enjoyed it plenty. But I ain't tellin' her that. "I'm just sayin,' I think you were on to somethin', that's all." I shrug, trying to appear casual.

She's quiet for a moment as she eyes me. "Alright," she finally agrees. "You've got a deal. You make the shot, you get a free kiss."

"Alrighty, then," I say with a grin.

She unfolds her arms and settles back into her defensive position, protecting the goal. "Alrighty, then," she echoes, waggling her brows and shooting a bright smile at me before her expression once again turns serious.

I line up for my shot, knowing what's at stake here.

My breathing slows as I focus on the top right corner of the net. I watch it, picturing the ball sailing over Red's head and hearing the soft _whoosh_ as it's caught against the net, well out of her reach. I envision exactly how it's all gonna play out, staring at my sweet spot in the goal the entire time. I plant my left foot and rear back with my right. I sweep my kicking leg forward, sending the ball flying like a missile to the opposite side of the net.

Bella realizes my trick a half a second too late, and she scrambles to shift from where she'd favored her upper left, trying instead to dive for the lower right of the goal.

The ball glides by her, landing in the loose netting that pools in the corner.

"Golaaaaaa!" I holler, just like the cable announcers, and start running around the field, punching my fist in the air.

First I head away from Red, running toward center field, but then I turn and face her as I run full-steam in her direction. I whip off my shirt and pull a Chastain just a few feet in front of her, fisting my sweaty camp staff shirt in a ball as I sink down to my knees, my eyes closed and my mouth open in a silent, jubilant scream.

I squint one eye open and find her standing with her hands on her hips, scowling at me. "You're such a jerk."

Blinking wide-eyed at her, I wonder what the hell her problem is. I'm about to ask her exactly that when her face lights up with an amused grin.

"Oh my God," she says as she begins to laugh. "That was kinda awesome. I can't decide if I want to kill you for out-smarting or slap your ass right now for makin' that play."

I stand, brushing grass off my knees. "Well, you can slap my ass any time, girl," I say with a grin. I swipe the sweat off my face with my shirt and then drop it to the ground. I take a couple steps closer to her. "I'd prefer to live." Another step closer and we're just a couple feet apart. "Least until I get that kiss."

"Shut up," she says as she shoves my shoulder.

Her hand against my bare skin sends tingles shooting down my spine. Every hair on my body seems to stand on end and strain toward her, edging me closer, closer, closer. As she's pulling her hand away, I capture it, and bring her wrist to my ribs. I press her hand there, anchoring her to me as I close this distance left between us.

Her lips are curved up in the slightest of smiles, and somehow her dark eyes are still bright, like candles in a dark window, guiding me home. I can see her chest rise and fall with each of her breaths.

My mouth is a fraction of an inch from hers, until it's not.

Our lips touch and a million nerve-endings come alive. She's soft and sweet, warm and inviting. This kiss is nothin' like the one in the truck.

That truck kiss was an exclamation mark; this kiss is a question.

It searches, implores, explores… and I wanna know all the answers. I wanna take everything she'll give me.

I pull my lips from hers before gently returning, tilting my head a little to get a better angle. Because I sure as hell want more. My mouth finds hers again and she lets out the tiniest little squeak of a sigh. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, and this time, she moans.

_Oh, sweet Jesus._

Bella's hand slides from my ribcage down to my waist. She squeezes her fingers, palming the skin above my hip in her grip. She opens her mouth for me and I slip my tongue inside, tasting her.

_Oh, sweet Jesus. _

I'm pretty sure I moan or grown or growl or I don't even fucking know what, but whatever sound it is, it translates to a single word: more.

Our kiss lasts for several more seconds, each one its own lifetime. Finally, I pull away, separating to catch my breath.

I reach for her hand that's still gripping my skin and guide it down to rest by her hip. I entwine my fingers with hers and give her a sly half-grin. "Now," I drawl, "_that_ kiss counts."

Bella blinks up at me, breathin' through her slack-jawed mouth. "Damn, Edward."

I don't bitch at her for not using my nickname.

I use my chin to point toward her beat up Chevy pickup. "Mind giving me a lift home?" I ask, raising a brow. I smile and shrug, adding, "It'll save Emmett a trip."

Shaking her head slightly, Bella blinks as if she needs to clear her mind. "Oh, sure. Of course."

She looks down at our clasped hands and even though she's not looking at me, I see her cheeks round into a smile. She starts walking, pulling me behind her. We approach my discarded shirt and she reminds me to grab it, which I do. We stop when we get to my backpack near the picnic table and I shove my shirt inside before hoisting the pack into her truck.

She doesn't let go of my hand the entire time.

Or, maybe, I don't let go of hers.

We get to the driver-side door and I finally let her fingers slide from my grasp. Wordlessly, she opens her door and I walk around to the passenger side. In the few seconds it takes to get there, I can't help but think about the kiss we just shared.

I know it's been a long time since my last first kiss, but I don't really remember feeling this kind of… _need _before. With Angela, I wanted. Wanted _bad_. But with Red? It's like I need somethin' from her.

Or maybe I just need _her_.

By the time I climb into Bella's truck, I know one thing is certain. If Emmett wants me to just have fun and live a little this summer, I ain't gonna argue.

**A/N: Brandi Chastain is a female soccer player.** **After she scored the fifth kick in a penalty shootout, the U.S. Women's national team beat China to win the 1999 Women's World Cup. Chastain celebrated by spontaneously tearing off her jersey. She fell to her knees in her sports bra, clenching her fists. The image of her celebration became incredibly famous. You can Google it. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Amuse**_

_**Note: There's also a video/musical challenge today, but RL got in the way of me being able to spend time exploring that part of the prompt, so… sorry! ;)**_

The short drive back to my house is flat-out weird. I mean, my mind is going a thousand miles a minute, thinking about what just happened between us, but neither of us says a word. It's worse than the drive to Harris Teeter the other day.

The radio's on, and even though the windows are open and the guzzling engine is loud, I can hear Bella softly singing along. She looks straight ahead as she drives, both hands resting gently on her steering wheel.

It's like I'm not even here.

_Hi, I'm Captain Awkward._

I'm about to say something – anything – to break the heavy weight of what-the-ever-loving-fuck that's pressing down on me, when the Bella starts belting out the song's chorus.

"You make it easy, easy…"

Her voice is just as crisp and clear as it was when I heard her sing down by the river. I can't believe that just in the last couple of days I've already forgotten about her stellar voice. Listenin' to her, I can't help but look over at her and smile. She glances over and graces me with a grin as she sings. Suddenly, the tension dissipates and the air around us lightens.

Without really thinking about it, I start singin' along, too. My singing voice is lower than my speaking voice, and I don't really like to sing in front of other people much. But right now, it just sorta… comes outta me. I sing quietly, nothing like the crystal tone of Red's, but I'm singin' all the same.

She hears me and slides her gaze over my way once more, her grin growing into a brilliant smile. One of the loose tendrils of hair whips around her face and she slides it behind her ear as she faces forward again.

I watch her profile and realize she's more than an attractive girl; she's really pretty.

_No. She's kinda beautiful._

The song ends just as we pull into my driveway. "Well, here we are," she announces with a slight shrug. "Thanks for hanging out today. Soccer was fun," she adds.

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks for the ride," I reply, nodding back at her.

I look over my shoulder out the open truck window at my house, then back at her. She's got her eyes on her hands where they rest in her lap. I'm wishing we could hang out some more, but I can't tell if she wants to or not.

I don't know where Edward, the bold guy who not even twenty minutes ago kissed this girl senseless, has gone, but he seems to have been replaced by Eddie.

Good ol' Eddie who doesn't know what the hell to do in these situations.

It feels like my Adam's apple is going to choke me as I push down an awkward swallow. I clear my throat and finally manage to find some words, but they're not good ones. "Uh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

She looks up and gives me a tentative smile. "Yeah, I'll see you."

"'kay. Bye."

I let myself out of the truck, then walk around back to grab my backpack. I slide it onto my shoulder and as I walk passed the cab doors, I turn and give Bella a little awkward wave.

After I step across the threshold of my front door, I let my bag slip to the floor in a heap and shuffle into the kitchen. Instead of flying high over spending time with Red and feeling good about our kiss and what it might mean, I'm… I don't even know what I am. Disappointed? Sad?

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I open the fridge and grab a can of Coke, wishing it were a beer instead. I know my parents aren't home from work yet, but that shit don't fly in this house. Momma and Daddy know Em and I drink socially, but we never drive and we never, ever, do it under their roof.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?"

Emmett's voice startles me, and I whip around to find him leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Camp that bad today, or what, bro?" He heads to the fridge and grabs a drink for himself along with a handful of grapes. He shoves them in his mouth and talks around the globes as he chews. "Hey, how come you never called for a ride?"

I gulp down a few sips of my pop before replying, stalling. I don't know if I want to talk about seeing Red or not.

"Bella came out to the fields and we messed around a li'l bit."

Emmett's brows almost touch his forehead. "Oh, reaallllly," he says, dragging out the word as he waggles his brows. "Go get 'er, Eddie!" He holds his hand up for high-five and grins as he waits for me to slap his hand.

"Not like that, you idiot," I grumble. "Soccer, we played some one-on-one."

Emmett drops his hand. "Oh."

"Yeah." I nod.

"And she gave you a ride home?"

"Yep," I say, turning to head out of the kitchen. I'm almost to the stairs when Emmett's voice booms out after me.

"You really think I don't know something happened?"

Stopping in my tracks, I turn, keeping my eyes on the ground. Slowly, I lift them to find he's now standing a few feet in front of me.

He shrugs. "Twin-sense, remember?" he says as he waves his finger in the space between us. "What's wrong?"

Now it's my turn to shrug. "I dunno."

"Bullshit," Em barks, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Ugh" I groan.

_Here we go._

"I kissed her."

"What?" Emmett asks, furrowing his brows. His lips pull into a smile as he nods approvingly. "Nice!" Then he frowns. "I don't get it. Why's that bad?"

"It's not," I clarify, shaking my head. "It was the opposite of bad. It was probably the best kiss I ever had."

"Okay… I'm not following here."

I shuffle over to the kitchen island and plop down on one of the stools. Emmett does the same and waits for me to talk. It takes a few seconds for me to gather my thoughts, but then they come rushing out.

"It was great. The kiss was awesome. Then we got in her truck, and it was all weird, and she didn't say a damn word to me, and then she was singing to the radio, and I was just lookin' at her, and she was so pretty, and then I was singin', which you know I never do, and then we got here, and I wanted to hang out some more, but I chickened out like I always do, and I'm such a fuckin' jackass."

Emmett pinches his lips together to try and quell his smile. It's obvious I amuse him because he shakes his head and chuckles at me. "Alright, slow down. First of all, you're not a jackass. At least not today," he says with a grin. "It's always a little weird, crossin' that line. I'm sure she was feeling just as awkward as you, bro."

I shrug, looking down at the empty countertop. "Maybe."

"Just text her, or whatever. Tell her thanks again for the ride, and see if she wants to do something again sometime. Then when she texts back, you can tell how interested she is, you know, let her set the pace."

I glance at my brother, gnawing on my lip a bit. "You and Rosie… did it start like this for y'all?"

Em chuckles. "Nah, we kinda skipped the awkward phase."

I perk up at this piece of information, not sure if it's reassuring or worrying. "You did? What did you skip to?"

His mega-watt grin tells me I should never have asked, but it's too late to take my question back.

"Eh, we just went straight to the bonin' phase."

"Of course," I say, rolling my eyes. I think back over how long Em and Rosie have been together. "Wait, you were _fourteen _when you and her got together." Emmett's still grinning as he gives me a one-armed shrug. I wince. "Jesus, I did not need to know that."

_My twin brother loses his virginity at fourteen. I'll be eighteen in a month's time and this is fucking embarrassing. _

"It just happened that way for me," Emmett says by way of apology. He must be able to tell by the expression on my face that I'm ready for the ground to swallow me whole. "We fell in love hard and fast," he says gently in a rare moment of sincerity. "I know I'm gonna be with that girl 'til the day I die, and she knows it, too."

I sigh. He's right. "We all do," I admit.

"Besides, Rosie wasn't the preacher's daughter," he adds, holding his hands palms up. "You gotta remember the cards you were dealt, bro."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alrighty…" he says, standing. "Keep your chin up, Eddie-boy. Remember, try not to take it all so serious. This is about having a fun summer, right?"

He's totally right. I hate how it sometimes feels like my brother is years older than me instead of just minutes.

"Thanks, Em."

"Anytime, bro." He leaves the kitchen, and I pull out my cell phone. I scroll to Bella's name and start typing.

_Hey, thanks again for hanging out and the ride home. If you're not busy we could maybe do something again soon? _

I add a smiley face like a twelve year old and hit send before I can change my mind and erase the whole damn thing. I decide to go shower, just to ensure I don't stare at my phone for the next ten minutes.

I'm in my bathroom, stripped down naked waiting for the water to heat up when my phone beeps next to the sink.

It's Red.

_Been craving DQ. Wanna make a date?_

I grin and frantically message her back.

_Tomorrow after camp?_

I hit send and almost immediately get her reply.

_I'll pick you up._

Well, hot damn, I think I just got me a date for tomorrow afternoon! The steam is starting to fog up the mirror but I can still make out my reflection.

And I look really fuckin' happy.

**A/N: The song referenced in the chapter is "Easy" by Sheryl Crow. **

**Thank you for reading and for all your kind reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Dizzy**_

_**Dialogue Flex: "This isn't as easy as it looks."**_

I've eaten a lot of Dairy Queen ice cream in my lifetime, but I'm pretty sure the sundae I'm eatin' right now will go down in infamy.

Bella's practically on the floor, she's laughing so hard. "Oh my God, I'm dizzy," she manages to squeak out in between fits of giggles. "I swear, if you don't stop, I'm gonna pee my pants."

I smeared some whipped cream on my cheek a few minutes ago and asked her in all seriousness if there was something on my face. She started crackin' up, and I started adding more bits of my sundae to random spots on my face, just to keep hearing her laugh. Now, she's hysterical and I'm loving the effect I have on her.

I take the red plastic spoon from my ice cream and lick it clean and dry before attempting to balance it on the tip of my nose. Normally I do this with a regular piece of silverware, but I gotta give it a go because I'm hammin' it up for Red. I get the spoon to balance and cross my eyes at her. "Is there something on my face?"

She starts coughing around the spoonful of Blizzard she's swallowing and the cackles start over again immediately. "Stop, stop. Please," she's begging me, doubled over in that kind of laughter that's almost painful behind your ribs. I decide to give her a respite and set the spoon back into my sundae cup, sitting back to watch her recover.

"I'll give you a break. We don't need to have any pants-peein' goin' on here." My voice is full of pride and it makes me laugh as I realize I'm proud that I've made a girl almost pee her pants. I mean, have my standards sunk so low? I chuckle at the thought and my reaction catches Bella's attention.

"You crackin' yourself up now, too?" she asks, a raising a single brow in question.

"Nah," I shake my head, grinning. "But I just realized how lame I'm being."

"Lame? What? No," Red argues, screwing her face up at me.

I grab my spoon and take another bite of my soupy ice cream. I love it when it gets all melty and all the chocolate sauce sorta mixes in with the vanilla. I lick the spoon clean before replying.

"Well, I was just feelin' really excited that I made you laugh so hard you were gonna pee. And then I realized that was kinda a dumb thing to be proud of," I explain with a shrug.

Bella watches me as I speak, never taking her deep brown eyes from my lips. "I don't think that's dumb at all," she says, her dark lashes fanning as she blinks at me. "I think it's really sexy when a guy can make a girl laugh. Funny guys are the best," she adds with an affirming nod.

_Sexy, huh?_

I feel myself blush a bit, and I don't know exactly what to say. I stall my taking my sundae cup and bringing it to my lips and just drinking the little bit of melted ice cream that's left. I finish and decide there are things I want to know about the girl sitting across from me. I guess now's as good a time as any to start askin'.

"So, can I ask you somethin', Bella?"

"Sure," she nods.

"What's your story? I mean, you seemed to know a lot about my background with Angela, and Ange said she knew you when y'all were kids… so I was just wonderin' how that all came to be…"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it all seems a little strange to you, huh?" Red furrows her brow as her top lip digs into her bottom one.

I shrug. "A bit, yeah."

"Okay," she sighs, "well, I lived here when I was real little. I was born here, actually." I lift my brows at her in surprise, but stay quiet, waiting for her to tell me more. "When I was four, my parents got divorced. I moved to Charlotte with my dad and my mom moved down to Florida for a few years. She ended up moving back here just last year, and since I haven't seen her as much, I thought it might be nice to spend time with her this summer. So here I am," she says with a shrug.

She's got a light smile on her lips, but I get the feeling there's more to the story. Charlotte's not even an hour away from Lancaster, and my brain immediately begins to weigh out how bad it would be to make the drive a couple times a week once the school year starts.

_Whoa, slow down there, Eddie-boy._

"Um, what school do you go to?" I ask, eager to find out more information and keep her talking so I stop thinking about a future with a crazy girl I've known for less than a week.

Red looks down at her empty ice cream cup and I swear it seems like her shoulders fall before she answers the question. "Halifax Prep," she says quietly, like she's admitting guilt over something.

I feel my brows pull together as I watch her expression as she speaks. "You don't like it there?"

She shakes her head, perking back up. "No, no, I like it fine. It's just… it's a private school, and I guess there's just a lot of pressure during the academic year and all. I think I needed this… small town, country life for a bit this summer."

I wonder what kind of pressure she's under at school, but figure I can find out more another time. Right now, I've gotta understand the Angela connection. Because it just kinda weirds me out.

"Yeah, I hear ya," I agree, nodding. "Most of my friends hate small-town life. I kinda like it, myself." She grins at me as she unscrews the cap from her water bottle and takes a swig. "So," I continue, "what's the deal with you and Angela, exactly?"

She swallows and waves her hand in the air. "Oh! Right. Well, her mom and my mom both dropped us off at the same babysitter back when we were toddlers. I don't remember it much, but I guess we would have little playdates when we were kids." I nod and she continues. "When I visited my mom here before she moved to Florida, I would usually see Ange since I didn't really have any other friends to speak of. When my mom moved back last year, we ran into each other at the grocery store and traded phone numbers, and, well… there you have it."

"Interesting." I nod, crossing my arms over my chest. Now that I've eaten the ice cream, I've got a chill inside the cool air-conditioned restaurant.

Bella chuckles. "Not really."

"No, it is," I insist before correcting myself. "Well, I mean, _you_ are. Interesting."

She grins at me. "And you're sweet."

I feel the heat creepin' back up to my cheeks at her compliment. "Sweet, sexy, cute…" I smirk and shake my head, "I'm just provin' to you that I'm an all around amazing guy, huh?"

She laughs, her expression growing skeptical. "Oh really?"

"I mean, this ain't as easy as it looks," I tease, waving my hand up and down in front of my body.

"You're such a dork," she says with a giggle.

"Duly noted," I admit, standing to toss out my empty ice cream cup. I hold my hand out and silently ask her if she's done with her empty, too. She nods, and I trash them both. When I'm back to our table, I reach down and grab her hand, pulling her up from her seat. "I don't really want to talk about me," I say as I guide her toward the door. "I wanna know all about you." I hold the door open for her and let her lead toward her old, red pickup.

"All about me, huh?" Red glances back at me over her shoulder, and I love how I can see her long eyelashes in her profile. Her half-grin is so damn sexy that it's a miracle I haven't mauled her yet today. I reach my hand for hers yet again, and she threads her fingers with mine as she faces forward and walks the short distance to her truck. When we get there, she turns, pressing her back against the metal cab, facing me.

I separate my hand from hers only to reach around on either side of her shoulders and cage her in against the side of her truck. I'm so much taller I kinda have to hunch over to meet her gaze. "I never know what to expect with you," I murmur, keeping my eyes locked on her.

"Yeah?" she asks, fighting a grin. Her eyes are twinkling and I love how her energy makes them come alive.

"Yes, ma'am," I nod.

She giggles. "Such a southern gentleman."

"You know it," I give her a half-smile. "My momma done raised me right."

She bites her lip, and I can tell by the fire in her eyes that what she's gonna say next will be good. "Your momma know you drive girls crazy with your kisses?"

My grin drops from my face and my eyes immediately drop to her lips. "I don't think so," I say, desire pulsing through me, giving me tunnel vision on her mouth. "So," I force down a swallow, "I drive you crazy?" My words aren't much more than a whisper.

Red swallows and then sighs, and I feel her warm breath fan across my cheeks. "Hell, yes."

There's no stopping my lips from connecting with hers. It's hard and fast and her hands are on my head, digging into my scalp and pulling my hair in an instant. My hands slide down and grab her hips, squeezing. We're hot and sweaty but she tastes like peanut butter cups from her ice cream and that combined with the taste of her tongue makes me crazy. I decide she should know that.

I pull away, breathing heavy and wishing for the life of me we were somewhere private. Because… _damn._

"You drive me crazy, too."

Red bites her bottom lip again and gently pushes me away so she can hop into the truck. I stand there, watching her slide over to the driver side. She turns and winks at me, grinning proudly.

"Good," she says.

**A/N: Real life threw me for a loop today… Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Awesome**_

It's been two weeks since I first saw Red at the river and I've seen her almost every day. Today's the first time we're all down here together again as a group, though. I'm excited to spend time with everyone even though it means I don't get to have Bella all alone.

Not that we've done much that requires closed doors – just lots of kissin' and a few moments of uncontrollable exploring by both my hands and hers. But still. I like how I feel when I'm with her, and there's definitely a part of me that wants to show off that we're together.

At least I think we're together. Kind of.

Damn, I don't really know.

We haven't talked about it, but we're definitely more than friends. I mean, that's obvious, right?

I'm helping Emmett and Jasper unload the coolers and supplies from their trucks when Tyler's blue van comes rumblin' in. He parks and the sliding door opens. Angela crawls out first, Ben close behind. I'm about to turn away and focus on the gigantic cooler of ice I'm carrying when something catches my eyes.

Red string bikini. Long dark hair.

I stop in my tracks. I thought Bella was driving her own truck out today, so I'm surprised to see her with Tyler and the gang. I'm just about to call out to her and wave her over when she turns and looks over her shoulder, laughing. The cooler lands with a thump near my feet as I watch Garrett amble out of the van, laughing as well.

_Awesome._

"Hey, Eddie, bring that cooler on over here to the shade trees," Jasper calls, yanking my attention away from the scene before me. "That ice ain't gonna last more than a couple hours in this heat."

He waves me over before tying her curly mop of hair back off his forehead with a red and white bandana.

"You look like a fool," Emmett bellows as he approaches from behind, dropping off a stack of camping chairs.

"What?" Jasper says, holding up his hands in mock indignation. "I look amazin', you jealous asshat."

"Whatever," Emmett chortles, shaking his head before turning his attention to me. "Ed, you gonna get the rope swing ready for us, bro?"

"Yup," I nod, turning my head to glare over my shoulder toward Tyler's van.

"What's got you so – oh." Emmett follows my gaze and seems to answer his own question. "What's Garrett doin' here? He come with Bella?"

I look down at my flip-flopped feet, shaking my head. "I dunno," I shrug.

"Look, that asshole is welcome to hang out, but if he's gonna cause I problem, I got no problem sendin' him packing."

I chance a glance at my brother and give him a slight nod. "Yeah, thanks."

Just then, Bella sees me and comes darting over from the where the dirt road clears into a makeshift parking lot. "Eddie!" she calls as she jogs over in my direction. I try not to look at her bouncin' boobs, but it's hopeless.

I honestly don't know how that girl keeps herself from spillin' out. Damn.

She reaches me and tosses her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me in a fierce hug. Her mouth is right alongside my ear and I feel her hot breath as she whispers, "I missed you."

Yesterday was one of the few days we haven't seen each other so far this summer, and although we texted a few times, I have to admit, I missed her, too.

"Me too," I mumble.

She pulls back to get a better view of my face. There's a crease between her brows as she searches my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" I reply with a shrug. I look away because I can't seem to keep my eyes on her, even though hers are so damn dark and pretty with those long lashes she's got.

"Don't lie." She shakes her head slightly, never taking her eyes off my face.

I fill my lungs with air before motioning with my chin. "What the hell's he doin' here?"

She blinks at me a couple times. "Who? Garrett?" I squint at her while I nervously adjust my baseball cap, then nod. She fights a smile, but I can see the corners of her lips tug upward. "Why? You jealous or somethin'?"

I sniff and shrug one shoulder, once again letting my eyes wander. Her eyes on me are intense, and I dunno why I feel like a cornered cat all of a sudden, but I do. "Would it matter if I was?"

"Jealous?" She smiles.

"Yeah."

She's quiet for a moment. Then, she answers, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Maybe."

Garrett chooses that moment to sneak up behind Bella and toss his arm over her shoulders as he comes to stand at her side. "Hope this bikini top's nice and loose again today, Bells," he teases, making no effort to hide the way he ogles her body.

I don't fucking like it. Red's about to find out if me bein' jealous is a good thing or not.

"Hey, man," I say, shifting my weight and standing at my full height directly in front of Garrett.

"Hey, there, Eddie," he grins at me, completely oblivious to how pissed I am.

"Don't talk about Bella like that." He stares at me, his smile faltering.

"Oh," he says, darting his gaze between Bella and me. "That how it is?"

I give him a single nod. "That's how it is."

He's smiling again, like what I said ain't had a lick of impact on him. I figure I need to clarify my intentions. "You need to go on and get your hands off of her. Please."

Still smiling, Garrett releases Bella's shoulder and takes a huge step to the side. "Cool, cool, man. No problem," he says, holding his hands up innocently. "Rock on." He nods and I watch him lope away.

I turn to face Red. As soon as my eyes meet hers, she cocks one hip to the side and crosses her arms over her ample chest. "What was that?" she asks me with narrowed eyes.

I take a step closer to her, planting myself right in front of her. Her gaze follows my face and she's glancing up at me, squinting into the sun. "That was me bein' jealous." I announce, cupping her hip with my hand.

Her face breaks out in a grin.

_That's my cue._

I lean down and cover her lips with mine. She's soft and sweet and even though she's kissing me back, she's letting me take the reins. I feel her arms slide off her chest and first down to her sides before wrapping around my waist, pulling me a couple inches closer. Her lips open for me and my tongue slips inside. When I brush her tongue with mine, she breathes a moan and it nearly has my knees bucklin'.

Gasping for breath, I pull away from her just because the need to say her name is more than I can bear. "Bella," I rasp, running my free hand through the ends of her dark, wavy hair.

"Edward," she says on a sigh, her eyes closed.

I stare down at her, still breathing heavy. "Ain't no hands on you but mine."

She bites her lip and gives me a shy smile. "Alrighty, then."

"Alrighty, then." I give her a curt nod before eyeing the river. My eyes meet hers again. "Let's you and me go for a swim."

We walk down to the riverbank, her hand clasped in mine. I think today's gonna be a good day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Lake**_

I feel eyes on us as we hit the sandy riverbank, but I don't care. I pull Red into the warm water and turn to face her just as she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My mouth finds her with not a second to spare, and I kiss her like it's my dyin' wish.

"Oh my God," she gasps, breaking for air even though her lips never leave mine, "they're all staring."

"Let 'em stare." My response is gruff and rushed. Again, I don't care. I just need her mouth, her taste, her touch.

My hands wander from her waist down to cup her ass, and I squeeze her muscled flesh as I press her against me. I'm sure she can feel the evidence of how much I want her, and one more time, I ain't got a care in the world.

Let her feel it.

Let her feel me.

She moans and I groan, and I swear to baby Jesus I could spend the rest of my life doin' this with her and not want a damn thing.

Well, that's not one hundred percent true, but it's fuckin' close.

I sink us lower into the water, soaking our shoulders beneath the water. The river is lake-calm today, the current barely noticeable. I love the stillness around us. Even better than that, the water's still enough to act like a mirror, and when Bella tugs on my unruly hair, I open my eyes and catch our reflection in the water's surface.

_Jesus fuck, we look hot._

The sight incites me further, and I slide my mouth from her lips to her cheek, then to her ear and down the length of her neck, stopping only when my lips touch the water's surface. I follow the same path back up, stopping at the shell of her ear.

"I want you."

I ain't got a clue where the words come from. I don't remember ever once sayin' that out loud to Angela, even though I know I must have thought it.

Red rolls her hips and presses herself against me. "You're so hot."

I know for damn sure no one has ever said those words to me before. They're like fuel to the flame. I dig my fingertips into her ass cheeks, groaning and gasping for air.

It would be so easy to slide that little red bikini over, to slide my fingers lower… even as my hands itch to travel to new territory, my brain begins to register where the hell we are. And the damn show we seem to be offerin' to the peanut gallery laughing and whoopin' on the shore.

I growl as I pull my lips from hers and turn to face my friends on land. "Y'all are fuckin' peepin' Toms," I accuse. They laugh more, and when I turn my narrowed eyes to Red, she's blushin' and smilin' like an angel. "Sorry," I say with a shug.

"For what?" she asks.

"I guess I kinda ruined the moment, there."

She giggles. "Nah. We needed to stop." Her blush deepens and I want nothing more than to go right back to kissing her senseless again, but she's right.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even hear 'em hootin' at us, and I know they must have been," I chuckle.

She bites her bottom lip and grins at me. "I wasn't payin' attention."

I grin at her as I slide my hands up her back, then reach for her hands as she releases her legs from around my waist. "Me either. Wanna help me with the rope swing?"

"Yeah!" she lights up, excited. "Can I climb out there and send it down this time?"

_Red shimmying along the tree limb? Yes please._

My grin breaks into a lascivious smile. "Hell yes, girl."

• C •

Watching Bella climb the old tree and fetch the rope swing was almost as fun as watching her jump into the water. The upside of her free-fall down from that tall limb was the fact that her bikini top slipped out of place again. At least this time, it didn't fall off her completely. It just dropped down to her waist.

Where I conveniently helped her slide it back in place. Of course.

I'm walking with Jasper to get the guitars from his truck when he mentions Bella's predisposition for exposing her boobs. "That girl of yours can't seem to keep her tits covered, huh?" He asks with a grin.

"Shut up," I huff, but I smile all the same. "It's a far jump. The water messes it up…" I shrug.

"Good thing you were there to help straighten herself out and not Garrett."

I smirk. "Damn right."

He reaches inside the cab and pulls out his guitar case. While I slide my hands behind the seats to get mine, he raises his brows at me. "So what's the deal with y'all, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I slip the shoulder strap on and wait for him to shut the truck door.

"Are you together or what? Because it looked like y'all were pretty much together when you were almost fuckin' in the river earlier." His facial expression is hilarious; he's partly surprised, but mostly impressed. "I mean, _damn, _boy!" Jasper hoots, breaking into a full-on grin.

"Okay, first of all," I start, holding my hand up to slow him down, "we were not fuckin'." I look around and lower my voice. "All we've done is make out, alright?"

"You're shittin' me."

I shake my head. "Nope."

He furrows his brows at me. "Well, what the hell are you waitin' on, son?"

I chuckle and shrug, feeling heat flame up to my cheeks. "I dunno. It's just not like that with us. I mean, I wanna… I think she might… I dunno." I shrug again.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll just say y'all look mighty comfy together," Jasper says with a nod. "And that I think you need to get on that sauce." He looks over toward the shade trees where the group's gathered, waiting for us to return with the guitars. "And you seriously need to get that girl a one-piece swimsuit if she's gonna keep jumpin' off the rope swing."

I nod. "Roger that."

We get to the group and Jasper starts takin' requests. I let him lead on a few songs while I strum in with some layered harmonies. Like last time, I don't sing. But Red, she belts out some tunes and sounds amazing with Jasper. I wonder if I sang with her if we'd sound as good.

"Eddie, play that new remix on the radio," Allie urges. She's sitting cross-legged next to Jasper, directly across our little circle from me.

"Nah, everyone will want the old version instead," I say, shaking my head.

"No, c'mon! It's so fun!" Allie's nearly bouncin' up and down with excitement. I don't know what to say because I'm damn sure no one knows the words to part of the song except for me. And I don't sing. "Please?" she begs, batting her dark lashes at me.

"Oh, alright," I sigh. "But y'all better sing," I add, pointing my finger at all the eager faces around me.

I start strummin' and Jas plays along. His voice is strong and he drawls the lyrics out in all the right ways. When the chorus comes along, I sing along quietly. But then we get to the remix part, and I have to play an extra bridge because no one is singin' the words.

_Bastards._

I got no choice so I start on the lyrics, doin' my best not to die of embarrassment. "My windows down, my seats back, my music up and we ride. Her legs up on my dashboard and it's just the way I like…" I get through the whole little rap part and when we loop back to the chorus, I sing with Jasper, louder and braver than I've ever been with these guys.

My eyes go right to Red, and I can't help but feel my lips tug into a half-smile as I sing the words. Her dark eyes gleam as she watches me.

They're _her_.

"Baby you a song, make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise…"

She's my summer song.

We finish the song the whole group starts hollerin' like we're rock stars.

"That was awesome, man," Garrett says, nodding lazily as he speaks.

"Yeah, how do you even know all those words, Ed?" Emmett asks, grinning. "Since when does my twin listen to Top 40?" he teases.

"Shut up, I think he did perfect!" Allie snaps, coming to my defense. She turns her attention to me. "Eddie, you're my hero."

I shrug. "No big deal," I say, lookin' down at my lap.

I chance a glance over to Bella and she's got this expression I can't quite read. I wonder if maybe the way I sang so blatantly to her made her uncomfortable. But then she gets up and crosses the small circle to where I'm sitting, taking a seat beside me.

"Hey," I say, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, yourself," she replies. "You're really good you know?" She slides her hand over and twines her fingers with mine.

I shrug. "I'm still learnin'."

She leans over and whispers in my ear. "Would you like my legs up on your dashboard?"

I pull back in shock to find her mischievously grinning at me. "What?"

I'm stalling. The answer is most definitely yes.

She flutters her lashes at me, teasing me with the song lyrics. "Am I a song that makes you wanna roll your windows down and cruise?"

_Aww, what the hell._

I think it's time she understands there're sides of me she doesn't know exist. I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Fuck yeah, baby."

**A/N: The song referenced in this chapter is "Cruise Remix" by Florida Georgia Line featuring Nelly. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Stable**_

_**Dialogue Flex: "We're lost."**_

After today I should be sleeping like a baby. Instead I lay here, wide-awake. I can't seem to shut off my damn brain.

I think about the way Bella and I kissed in the river. I remember the way her eyes locked with mine while I played guitar. My skin prickles when I think about the way she teased me, makin' me picture her tanned and toned legs up on the dashboard of, well, I don't know. I haven't bit the bullet and bought my own set of wheels yet – I just ride with Emmett or borrow my parent's cars – but damn if that image isn't some goddamn serious incentive.

Mostly, though, my brain lingers on the words Red murmured in my ear when we were in the water together.

_You're so hot._

In the moment, it had ignited something in me I never really gave much attention to. In the moment, I'd felt like a king: powerful, confident.

The same exact feeling pumped through my veins when I'd held Bella's hand and whispered in her ear after playin' guitar and singing that one song.

I stare at my ceiling, wondering what it all means. I mean, there are parts of me that I guess don't really fit that southern, country boy mold I feel like I'm expected to play. Not that some of that isn't part of me, too… but more that I somehow feel like… there's _more_. There're these parts I usually keep to myself, tamped down deep inside. And I keep them locked away because I don't know what people would make of me if they really knew, and I'm a fuckin' wimp because I'm too damn chicken-shit to find out.

But today, in those moments between Bella and me, I have to admit I felt like maybe I could let all of those parts of me be seen by her. And maybe, just _maybe_, she'd still be interested.

I'm sweating beneath my sheet and quilt, so I kick my legs out from under the covers and try to cool off under the gentle breeze created by my ceiling fan. I huff out a frustrated sigh as I see the time get later and later. Uncomfortable and unable to sleep, I go back to thinkin' about what's bothering me.

When I was with Angela, it was easy to keep these other sides of me hidden. Hidden from her, my brother, our friends… everyone. I fit the mold life gave me: good ol' boy dating the preacher's daughter. I played the part perfectly and it almost made me forget that there were parts of my personality that I was stifling. In fact, I barely ever used to think about it.

But then I was heartbroken.

And in the middle of that chaos and bitterness, I met Red.

And she turns my whole world upside down because, the fire I see in Bella's dark eyes? It seems to light brighter every time she gets a peek at one of my buried quirks. I see her react to these little bursts of "me" I'm letting out – without even consciously decidin' to – and it's like I feed off of her reaction. It makes me want to peel away all the layers and let her see everything that lies beneath.

But I can't help but worry that I'm just one busted stereotype away from losin' whatever it is I have with her. And that's a risk I'm just not willin' to take.

What if she hates that I'm a total nerd, and that I actually like wearin' my glasses more than contacts? What if she isn't okay with me likin' music that our group doesn't usually like? What if I decide to get a car that's more fuel-efficient than a truck and I drive… I don't know, like, a fuckin' Volvo or something? What if, even though I've been expected to all my life, I just might not want to go to NC State with Emmett, following my momma and daddy's legacy?

No, for the rest of this summer, I just want it to be easy between Bella and me. I just wanna have fun, like Emmett told me.

My brain is so damn tired. My thoughts circle and I sink deeper into my worry vortex.

_She thinks I'm hot? Ha. Just wait til you see real me, beautiful Isabella. _

I blink, my eyelids heavy but nowhere near relaxed enough to sleep. I watch the numbers on my clock grow higher & higher until they're low again, the wee hours of the morning offering me no reprieve. When I finally sleep, it's for no more than a couple hours because Emmett's swattin' me awake at 5:30 to go to the gym.

It's our sixth session in two weeks, and even though doing our workout before long days coaching at soccer camp is wearin' on me, it seems to be makin' a difference in my physical appearance.

Emmett drives us to the school in silence, the only sounds around us the rumble of his truck and the early morning bird greetin' the sunrise.

We park, and before Emmett opens his door, I stop him with my words. "Hey, Em?"

He glances over at me, and, immediately, his brows are pullin' together as his lips drop into a frown. "What's up, bro?"

I shrug and adjust my glasses on the bridge of my nose. "I dunno. I guess… I guess I'm just wonderin' what you thought when I played that song? Yesterday, at the river?" I turn and look at him over my shoulder, waiting.

He shakes his head a little, looking puzzled. "Which one? The one you actually sang to?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," he says, taking a moment to think. "I thought you did good, Eddie. I was damn impressed you could play and sing at the same time. I always thought you never did because you couldn't, and that sure as hell ain't true," he replies, smiling.

I blink at him a couple times, taking in what he's just said. "Really?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, you were good," he repeats. With narrowed eyes he asks, "What's this really all about?"

I release a long sigh. "You… well, you teased me about knowing the words and I… well I guess I thought maybe you were pissed at me. Or that you didn't like me playin' that kind of music."

Emmett screws his face up before breaking out into a guffaw. "Nah, bro! That's crazy talk," he says, shaking his head. "What the fuck do I care? You're the one playin', you sing what you want."

"Oh."

"Why?" Emmett asks, suddenly not laughing anymore. "Someone give you shit or something? Because seriously, Ed, remember this: fuck 'em if they can't take a joke."

_I don't even know what that means._

But my brother's face is completely serious and I realize that whatever the expression means, he wants me to hold tight to it, so I do. I nod, licking my lips. "Okay, I got it."

"Alright, then," he announces with a nod. "Let's go get our workout on." With that, he launches out of the driver seat, wavin' me along behind him.

"Hey, wait!" I shout, stepping out of the cab and shutting the door behind me as I rush to catch up to him. "I need to ask you one more thing."

Em stops and waits for me to close the distance between us. "Yeah?"

"Um, do you think that Bella's… uh," I pause and look down at the sneakers on my feet. "Do you think she's into me?"

My brother starts laughing so hard I'm pretty sure he's wheezing. "Are you kiddin' me right now?" he asks, tears threatening the corners of his eyes.

I shake me head. "No?"

"Eddie," he says on sigh, tryin' to catch his breath from his laughter. "Why the hell would you ask me that? The girl wants to climb you like a fuckin' tree."

"But are you sure? Because sometimes I just wonder—"

"What?" Emmett interrupts. "_What_ do you wonder? I'd really like to know what goes on in that brain of yours sometimes, bro. How could you possibly think she's not completely, one-hundred percent, bat-shit crazy for you?"

"I dunno," I say yet again, giving him yet another bland shrug.

Emmett shifts his weight and stands with his hands on his hips, just staring at me like he's trying to figure me out. "Shit, Ed," he starts, shakin' his head. "Sometimes I gotta wonder if you're stable, bro. I mean, are _you_ the one who's crazy here or what? It's obvious – she's totally into you, and you're totally into her. Stop overanalyzing it already!"

He lowers his voice and steps even closer to me. "Look. I think maybe… maybe sometimes it's like you've got a Superman complex or somethin'."

"Huh?" I ask, wrinkling my nose.

"Like, when you've got your glasses on, you're all studious and quiet and broody and shit. And you have, like, zero confidence. Then, when you're wearing your contacts, even if you hate 'em, it's like you're a different version of yourself. More confident, braver. I don't know…"

"Huh," I repeat, thinking about what I just said.

_Son of a bitch is on to somethin'._

_Oops, sorry momma. _

"That's… wow." I say, nodding. "I never noticed that."

"Well, bro, I'm only sayin' it because you need to hear it. There's nothin' you need to hide behind. And anyone who tells you different is a fuckin' asshole."

_Well, okay then._

"Hey, Em?" My brother looks at me, still standing tall and powerful in front of me. I reach to shake his hand, and when he grabs mine, I pull him against me in a one-armed hug. "Thanks, bro."

He pulls back and grins at me. "Anytime."

• C •

I'm on negative sleep after a long day out in the sun, but there's no way I wanna go a whole day without seein' Bella. It's Thursday night and my parents are out to dinner, so I invite her over to eat pizza with me.

She arrives just minutes after I get out of the shower, bringing a pizza box into the kitchen. "Hey, I thought this was gonna be my treat?"

Bella's wearin' her red tank top again, and it looks so damn fine against her tan skin and dark hair. She grins at me as she sets the box down on the island. "I'm hungry and this was faster," she says with a shrug. "You can buy me pizza next time."

"I will," I say. I push my glasses up before running my fingers through my still-wet hair.

"Your hair is gettin' so long," she says as she sways toward me.

"I know," I agree, reaching for her waist and pulling her tiny but packed body toward me. "I need to cut it."

Red's eyes go wide. "Don't you even dare, Edward."

_Wow. Um, okay?_

She shrugs, blushing. "I like it like that, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," I smile, pullin' Bella closer against my body. I lean down, and like a gravitational pull, my lips find hers. Our kiss is gentle and sweet, and when her tongue pokes out to tease mine, I really don't give a damn about the delicious-smelling pizza right next to us.

_I'm hungry, but it's all for her._

"Wait," she whispers. "I need to tell you something."

I furrow my brow and look down at her. "Um, okay? But it's never good when I girl says that."

She laughs lightly, but I can tell she's anxious. Her eyes are scared and it makes my stomach sink down to my knees and back again. "It's not bad. I don't think."

"Okay."

"Okay," she says with a nod. "Do you remember, a long time ago, when Angela told you she needed another copy of that picture you printed of you and her together? The one where you're in front of the holiday expo the year you got together?"

I nod, not knowin' what the hell this has to do with anything. "Yeah, she told me it must have fallen off her bulletin board and gotten lost behind her dresser or somethin'."

"Okay," she repeats, steeling herself. "Well, it didn't get lost," Bella says. "I stole it."

I stare at her for a minute. "You… what?"

She nods, biting her lip. "I stole it from her. I was hangin' out with her one time after my mom moved back, and we were in her room, and she was goin' on and on about you… and I saw the picture. When she went to the bathroom, I stole it. You were really,_ really _cute and I was… jealous." She admits this with a shrug and her eyes immediately fall to her hands where she's nervously twisting her fingers together at her waist.

"Bella, baby," I say, using my finger to nudge her chin upward. "Look at me." She winces, waiting for I don't know what. "That might be the cutest damn thing I ever did hear."

Her lip quivers before it pulls into the tiniest of smiles. "Really? You're not mad?"

I laugh, tucking her head under my chin. "No," I say. "I ain't mad, crazy girl. I've done some crazy shit, too. We can just be lost in the crazy together, okay?"

She pulls back just enough to meet my gaze. She's still wearin' that tiny smile, but her eyes are happy now, and seein' them this way instead of the way they were a minute ago makes me real happy.

"Yeah," she agrees, her eyes never wavering from mine. "We're lost."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Wrestle, Nestle, Vessel. Use one or, as a challenge, incorporate all three. **_

I'm looking into Bella's deep brown eyes, about to bring my lips to hers again – because, damn, I just can't get enough – when I hear a rumble. I turn my head and glance out the kitchen window, wonderin' if Em's back from Rosie's early. I don't see the reflection of his truck's headlights, so I turn back to face Bella, refocusing on that kiss.

Except Red's looking up at me, and, well, her face is _red_. Like, cherry tomato red.

"You okay?" I ask, my brows knitting together. She nods, then proceeds to break out in one of her signature fits of laughter. I let her cackle for a few seconds until she's laughing so hard she leans against my chest and I feel her nestle her head in the crook of my neck. "What's so funny?" I finally ask, completely clueless.

"I'm so embarrassed," she sniffles through her giggles.

"What? Why?" I pull back so I can get a better look at her face. She's got tears in her eyes from her laughter, and her front teeth are diggin' into her bottom lip in that way that manages to drive me absolutely fuckin' crazy.

She shakes her head at herself. "You thought that noise was a car engine but… oh my God, this is so embarrassing… it was me." She stares at me a beat, then starts giggling again. "That was my stomach growling," she explains with a shrug.

I feel my cheeks lift as a smile takes over my face. I'm tempted to start crackin' up, too, but instead I just say, "My girl's hungry, huh?"

She digs her teeth into the flesh of her lip deeper as color once again flushes her cheeks. "Yeah," she says with a nod.

"Well, we better get us some food, then."

In minutes, we're sittin' side-by-side at the island counter, devouring the pizza Red picked up.

"How'd you know I love Hawaiian pizza?" I ask, mid-chew. I don't wait for her to answer before standing up and shufflin' over to the fridge and returning with a couple cans of Coke.

She swallows her bite and grins. "I really had no idea. I figured I'd learn real quick if you couldn't stand it," she chuckles. "But _I _like it so…"

"So I'd better like it, too?"

She nods. "Hell, yes."

We eat half the large pizza in record time and as soon as we're full, there's an awkward silence that's rare between us. It lasts a beat too long, and I realize we're in my house, alone, and this is _my_ move to make.

"So, um, do you wanna see my room?"

Red's cheeks turn pink yet again, but she nods as an enthusiastic grin tugs on her lips. "Yeah, I do."

I'm pretty sure I just asked her in teenager-code known the world over if she wants to get busy with me, and I'm pretty sure she just said yes. I force a gulp down, feeling my Adam's apple fight the motion. "Okay," I rasp, already feeling my heart rate speed up at just the thought of having her anywhere remotely near my bed.

I push away from the island and Bella follows as I head to the stairs. I feel a bead of sweat drip from my still-wet hair down the back of my neck, landing between my shoulder blades.

Why the hell am I so nervous?

It's not like we haven't made out a few times already… I guess it's the difference between being at the river, or in her truck, or with eyes buttin' into our business that's gettin' to me. We've never really had a chance to be _private_ before.

And holy hell, I've wanted it. For weeks, it's almost all I've been able to think about.

"Well, this is my room," I say as I shove my bedroom door open and step inside. Bella enters behind me, and I watch her take in the tan walls and masculine, navy quilt on my bed. The sheets are a tan and red plaid, and the walls are pretty bare, smattered here and there with soccer posters and pictures of family and friends.

"It's nice," Bella announces, taking a seat at the foot of my bed. "You don't have any half-naked women on your walls."

I give her a half-grin. "Those kind of pictures don't go on my walls."

She giggles. "Oh, I see. They're probably hiding under your bed, right?"

"Damn straight," I say with a firm nod. "My momma would have my hide if I put that kind of shit up in my room."

"Oh, Eddie," she says mockingly, "why do you have to be such a good ol' boy?"

Her choice of words surprises me, given the things I've been thinking and worryin' over the last few days. Does she _want_ me to be a good ol' boy? Does she wish I were more… _bad_? If I'm not what she wants, should I _want_ to change for her?

"Um," I stall, wrinkling my nose.

"Just kiddin'," she says, reaching and pullin' me toward her by the belt loops of my jeans. "I like that you respect your momma. I think it's cute."

I chuckle, feeling a little embarrassed. "You keep sayin' stuff like that…" My words are deprecating and I suddenly feel too shy to meet her gaze.

"Hey," she says, pulling harder on my belt loops so that I lose my balance and fall down on top of her just as she lies back to accommodate the weight of my body. I stare down at her pretty face, and for the first time, I notice the little freckles all over the bridge of her nose. She smells like summer and sky and a lot like how I imagine heaven. I don't even notice the way her eyes are borin' into mine because I'm so distracted by everything about her… and she's just… _right there_.

"Hey," she repeats, pulling me out of my distracted daze. "I say it because it's true."

Red lifts her chin just slightly, and it's enough to put her lips millimeters from mine. I close the breath's worth of distance and let myself sink further against her as my mouth touches hers.

We've shared a lot of kisses, Bella and me. But this one's gotta be up there, just for the simple fact that we're on my bed and she's lyin' beneath me, and I can feel her boobs pressin' into my chest and her fingers movin' down by the top of my jeans as they're still hooked through my belt loops. My palms press down into the mattress on either side of her head as I try to keep some of my weight off of her, and I feel like a fuckin' champion the way I've sorta got her caged in.

The thought makes me stop in my tracks. I need to be sure she's on board with this… whatever it is.

"Hey, Bella?" I murmur as I reluctantly pull away from her mouth.

"Yeah?" she whispers, her eyes still closed, her lips still wet from our intense kiss.

"What are we doin'?"

Her eyelids flutter open and she blinks at me, adjusting to my face bein' so close to hers. She focuses on my eyes. "I… I don't know."

"Because I like you. I mean, I _really _like you," I admit, feeling my neck and cheeks flush for about the millionth time. "And I just wanna be sure that you're cool with… whatever," I say, shrugging with one shoulder.

"Well," she replies, a soft smile gracin' her face, "I like you a lot, too. And I think we should just… I don't know? Have fun together?" She bites her lip as she looks up at me.

I hear Emmett's voice in my head. _Just have fun, Eddie._

"Does bein' home alone in my bedroom constitute as 'havin' fun?'" I ask, giving her a sly half-grin.

She giggles. "Most certainly." Her face turns more serious and she slides her fingers along the hair featherin' out from behind my ear. She sighs, and it's heavy and full and just the sound of it feels like a lead weight in my stomach. She squints up at me, wincing at her own words. "You know this can't go on forever, right?"

I push down another swallow. "Um, I guess not."

I agree, but it's reluctant. I mean, I don't know what she's talkin' about because people have long distance relationships all the time, and it's not like Charlotte is _that_ far away… but I say none of those things.

"I just thought since you're a picture-stealer and all…" I chuckle, trying to make light of the sudden heaviness pressin' down all around us.

She rolls her eyes and grins up at me. "Oh, trust me, I've waited for this for a _long _time," she laughs. "But I just want us to be realistic, is all."

_Huh._

I nod, pretending I get it. I kinda do. But then again, I don't. Not at all.

Again, I'm a chicken shit and instead of sayin' what I should, I settle for a question instead. "Can we just have fun, like you said? For the summer… can it be… you and me?"

Red beams at me, and her dark eyes seem to shine like polished marble. "C'mere and kiss your girl, Edward."

She ain't gotta ask me twice.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. We've crossed a line here, and pretty soon there will be no going back. Hope you stick around!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Glare**_

I don't know how long we lay there, our mouths, tongues and lips exploring, but it feels like too much and not enough all at once.

Our kiss is languid, nothin' but breath and heat.

My hands have explored some of her curves before, but when I slide beneath her tank top and my fingers creep up to the underwire of her bra, I know in an instant this time is… different. My mouth moves with hers as I follow the elastic band of her bra around to her back, fumbling with the hooks.

"Can you – do you need help?" Bella rasps, arching a little to try and make my reach easier.

I attempt to separate the hooks for another ten seconds. It feels like a goddamn eternity. For many reasons.

_Jesus fuck, get the damn thing off, Eddie!_

"Uh," I mumble, "just a sec…" Red starts kissin' up and down the side of my neck, and even as I'm berating myself for my complete Failure of Bra Removal, my eyes roll to the back of my head because her mouth feels so damn good on me. "Oh, God, that feels good." I press against the side of her hip, my dick pretty much a divining rod, lookin' only for her.

"Edward," Bella mumbles, her lips brushing against my collarbone, "let me help." With that, she reaches behind her back and takes about zero-point-two seconds to open her own damn bra. I glare at her, dumbfounded.

_How the hell does she do that?_

But as soon as she unhooks the material covering her chest, she reaches for the hem of her tank top and yanks both it and the loosened bra off in one fell swoop.

Now, I've seen topless girls before. I've even seen peeks of Red's bare chest before, when her hands have failed to keep her ample endowment covered when we were down at the river. But never in my life have I seen somethin' as fuckin' glorious as Bella's naked breasts as they rise and fall with her breath, right before my very eyes.

My gaze travels from her boobs to her face and back to her boobs again. My eager fingers reach for her, starvin' for her flesh. I cup her weight in my hands, feel the silky-smooth skin where her tan ends and her natural, creamy tone acts like a beacon. My thumbs swipe across her nipples and I watch the pink buds contract beneath my touch.

I'm breathin' through my mouth like fuckin' caveman and I know I can't fight the pull I feel to taste that pale, hidden flesh. I glance up at her face, moving my head slowly, just waitin' for her to stop me or push me away.

But she doesn't.

Instead, she arches her back again, almost as if she's offerin' herself to me. I sink a couple inches lower when any question about what she might want is obliterated. She runs her fingers through the hair and gently presses down on the top of my head, guiding me to where she wants me.

_Holy shit._

My eyes zero in on the bull's eyes right before me as I massage her soft weight in my hands. My mouth covers her left breast as I continue to caress her right. Her skin is buttery soft, and she tastes like flowers and honey and everythin' good in this world. I graze her sensitive flesh with my teeth, and when she arches and groans beneath me, I'm a goner.

I switch sides, feelin' frantic as the need to have all of her, all at once, pounds through my veins. My hands are pretty large and yet she spills over as I handle her, and I suddenly have the urge to bury my face in her boobs, never again coming up for air. I'd gladly fuckin' suffocate.

I'm slidin' my tongue between her breasts as I squish them together while my thumbs focus on her nipples. The noises Red's makin' are enough to make me lose my shit right then and there. But when she squirms against me and speaks, all hell breaks loose.

"Oh God, Edward, I wanna fuck you so bad."

_Um, what was that?_

My chest is heaving as is hers when I lift my chin to find her half-lidded eyes lookin' down at me. "What, right now?" my voice cracks on the last word and I want to crawl in a hole and die.

She shrugs, blushing. "I mean, we _could_…" she whispers. "No one's home, right?" I blink at her, and I must wait a second too long to reply, because she's talkin' again. "We don't have to, though," she says, shakin' her head. "Only if you want."

"Shit, Bella," I gasp, squeezin' my eyes shut for a minute to gather my thoughts. "I definitely fuckin' want to. I just…" I pause, hefting out a sigh, "I don't want you to think I'm a jackass or anythin' but I really don't want to rush… this."

_Yeah, don't rush, fucker. You only have the rest of the summer for this, asshole._

My inner thoughts _definitely_ think I'm a jackass.

"No, I get it," Bella nods. "I just want you to know, when you're ready… so am I."

How can I say no to this? I mean, what guy _could_ say no? It kills me to do it, but I nod and thank her. "I'm ready, but..." I swallow hard, so hard my throat hurts. "Soon, okay? I guess I feel a little overwhelmed right now."

"Okay," she whispers, but despite her agreement, I see sadness in her eyes.

_Aw, hell no. I'm not gonna let my girl get upset over this._

I run my finger along her cheekbone before cupping the side of her face in my hand. I wait for her eyes to find mine before lowering down to kiss the tip of her adorable nose.

"Nothin' would make me feel luckier than for it to be you," I whisper, moving my lips from her nose to her cheek. "I wanna take my time and savor everything you're willin' to give me, Bella." My lips travel lower, along her neck to her ear, then down the column of her neck. "I wanna taste every inch of you, memorize every freckle on your skin, know what makes you feel good…" She arches into me once again as my lips graze her collarbone before finding her breasts again. "Is that okay?" I ask, punctuating my question with my tongue. "Will you let me do that?"

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," Bella moans as my teeth close around the straining bud of her nipple. "Yes!"

I love makin' her feel good, and even though I want her hands – or fuck, who am I kiddin', her mouth – all over me, I know as soon as it happens I'm gonna lose my shit. So I gotta get busy now before I'm useless.

I run my hands down her sides, skimmin' along the surface of her tanned ribs before teasing her toned belly. Her stomach muscles contract and flutter beneath my fingertips and I fuckin' love it. I pop the button on her cutoffs and slide beneath the elastic of her polka-dotted underwear. I glance at her, makin' sure she's still with me. She's digging her teeth into that bottom lip again, and as if that wasn't enough to make me explode right then and there, she nods at me and rolls her hips like she's searchin' for me.

_Damn, that's hot._

I waste no time pullin' down her zipper and guiding her shorts down her legs. Suddenly, she's nearly bare before me, laying in nothing but those cute little undies. I'm about to explore every inch on top of, beneath and around that little scrap of polka-dotted fabric when I feel Red's hand gripping my hard-on through my jeans.

"Oh, shit," I rasp, nearly collapsing down on top of her with the intense sensation.

I don't have time to recover from the feelin' because Bella's sliding my zipper down and shovin' my jeans to my hips as she slides beneath my boxer briefs. Her flesh connects with mine and holy hell sweet lordy, I'm lost.

"C'mere," she commands again, this time tugging on my steel-hard dick to guide me down to recline next to her. She turns to lie on her side, facing me, and tilts her chin so her lips meet mine. "Touch me, Edward," she whispers, running her fingers up and down my length.

_Oh fuck fuck fuckity fuck._

She slides one leg to wedge it between my knees, providing me better access. My hands find the little material coverin' the gateway to heaven and I reach down and push the cotton over to the side, brushin' my fingers along her flesh. She's warm and most definitely wet and _motherfuck!_ her hands quit their own timid exploration as soon as I touch her. She's gripping me tight now, sliding her palm up and down my entire length.

"Oh God," I rumble, sliding one finger along her wetness before gliding inside. Bella mewls and pushes her tongue in my mouth and suddenly my tongue is thrustin' in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm as my finger. I add a second finger between her legs and she lifts her thigh higher, never stopping the movement of her hand on my dick.

I moan into her mouth and slide my thumb over to the bundle of nerves at her center, letting the pressure of my hand push against her with every thrust of my fingers.

"Edward… yessss," she hisses, her breath fannin' hot on my face. Her words make me infinitely harder and I feel an uncontrollable swelling and tightening deep in my belly. I move my fingers and thumb with more effort, knowin' I've got seconds to spare before I explode.

"C'mon, baby," I pant into her ear, my hips beginning to jerk as the sensations barrel over me.

"Oh God, oh…" I'm watchin' as Bella's eyes squeeze shut and I feel every beautiful inch of her quiver and holy fuck I am the goddamn king of the universe.

_I did that. Me. _

And that's the last fuckin' coherent thought I'll ever be capable of because the wave crests and every muscle in my body tenses and releases as I come, makin' a mess of my boxers and stomach and probably Red's hand, and I have never been happier in my whole damn life.

I'm gaspin' for breath when Bella whispers, "Was that okay?"

I squint one eye open, because that's all I'm fuckin' capable of doin' right now. "Okay?!" I squeal at her, breathless. "That was amazing. _You're _amazing."

She smiles and it's so sweet, I have to wrap my arms around her and pull her head to my chest for just a second. I know I have to go clean us up, but man, I just need to hold her.

"Please don't think I don't want you," I murmur into her hair. "I want you _so_ much. And I just wanna do it right."

I feel her cheeks pull into a smile, feel her lashes brush against the soft cotton of my t-shirt. "Thanks, Edward."

I press a tender kiss to the top of her head. "You're welcome."

_You're welcome, baby girl._

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Stick**_

_**Plot Generator: Holding back the tears.**_

Saturday morning sun shines through the slats in my blinds and I've never been happier to be awake so early.

It was difficult to say goodbye to Red last night, and I'm just glad she and I will be startin' the day together down at the river, bright and early. We're all meeting there by ten, but it's a little after eight now and I know I could be ready to go in fifteen minutes.

I sigh, knowing leaving early won't be possible, considering my brother's ass will be snorin' in his bed until at least half past nine. I decide I to kill some time by goin' for a run. There's no soccer camp on the weekend, and the next gym day I've got schedule with Em isn't until Tuesday morning. I could use the trainin' before fall soccer practice starts, anyway.

After takin' care of business in the bathroom, I slip on some gym shorts and my Nike's. I don't even bother puttin' on a t-shirt because I know it'll be soaked with sweat in about two minutes. The thermometer mounted on my bedroom window tells me it's already 85º out – today'll be a scorcher.

Sucky for runnin' but perfect for the river.

I slide my phone into my armband and Velcro it on, slippin' in my earbuds as I scroll through my playlists. I find one conveniently titled "Run" and decide it'll be good enough.

_I'm in the mood for surprises._

I jog down the stairs and do a couple quick stretches in the kitchen, deciding to wait on eatin' until I get back. Last thing I wanna do to start this day off is puke my guts out. Two minutes later, I'm out the door and already several yards down the street. I'm already drippin' wet with sweat, feelin' like I might as well already have dipped in the river. The air is heavy and thick as I try to fill my lungs and I'm wonderin' what in the hell I was thinkin' when I decided this would be a good idea.

_Motherfuck, it's a swamp out here!_

I get to the mile mark and I'm so, so tempted to head home. I mean, my breathing is shallow and I'm probably going into heat shock already, but I'm a stubborn ass so I keep going, forcin' myself not to turn until Aaron Riley's house, about another mile up the road.

After reaching the Riley's mailbox, I hear a Hallelujah chorus as I turn and head back for home. It's like I'm wadin' through water, slow-motion movements laden down with my heavy limbs and steam-filled lungs. I briefly wonder if I'm gonna make it back without stopping, and right then, another image pops into my mind.

Bella.

Bella in my bed with my last night. Bella beneath me last night. Bella touchin' me while I touched her last night. In my room. In my bed. The things she said to me… _one_ thing in particular…

_I wanna fuck you so bad._

Oh, God. Now I hear her sayin' it all over again and I'm hoping I don't hyperventilate. I get my breathin' back under control by forcing myself to clear my lungs with each exhale before suckin' in a deep breath through my nose. The moment of uncontrolled breathing passes and I'm back to hearin' her words all over again.

_That might have been the single most erotic moment of my life._

I zone out as I run, lettin' my imagination take hold. I picture Red in her white bikini. I imagine us in the back of her truck, lookin' up at a sky full of bright stars. I can see the way the ambient light reflects off of her dark eyes, her lashes fallin' at half-mast as she looks at me with nothin' but want.

Desire.

Need.

In my daydream, I lay her down, cuppin' the back of her head with my hand. She makes room for me between her legs as I settle above her, fittin' against her like she's a missin' puzzle piece, cut and shaped just for me. We start to kiss, and even though it's sweet and sensual at first, it quickly escalates to somethin' more frantic.

Like last night in my room, Red pushes the top of my head down as she arches her chest, tellin' me where she wants me to go. Like a good southern gentleman, I oblige the lady. Except this time, after my tongue greets her strainin' boobs, I keep goin' south.

_I _am_ a southern gentleman, after all._

Suddenly my fantasy shifts, and somehow Bella and I are both naked. With nothing but skin-on-skin, I slide lower along her body until my head's between her legs, and like a starvin' man, I feast on her.

_Oh my… Jesus fuck!_

I suck in a deep breath and force myself to gather my bearings. I'm a half a block from my house, and the entire two-mile distance from the Riley's to here is a blur. My hard-on is painful as I try to finish my run, makin' me feel like I've got a stick between my legs. I'm really fuckin' happy no one is on the street to see me 'cause this is embarrassin'. Like, middle-school-boner-in-class embarrassin'.

I jog up my driveway and step in through the back door, thankful that the house still sounds quiet. I huff my way into the kitchen and find Momma at the coffee maker, her back to me, thank God. I skip the water I was gonna get and call out a quick good mornin' before headin' up the stairs before she can see me and wonder why her son's such a goddamn pervert.

Upstairs in my bathroom, I scoop handfuls of cold water from the bathroom faucet before turnin' the water on in the shower, also cold. I step inside and it feels like fuckin' heaven as it pounds down over my sweat-matted hair and trickles along my overheated shoulders and chest.

Once I finally seem to get my body temperature and breathing back to normal, it's obviously time to start fantasizing about Red again. My hand wraps around my semi-hard shaft; it feels nothin' like the smooth, warm skin of Bella's palm from last night, but combined with the memory of her touch, it doesn't take much to take me to full staff. I stroke and twist my palm, bracing my free fist on the tiled wall. I hear her voice in my head one more time, and that's all it takes for my thighs to tremble as I shudder and release.

_I wanna fuck you so bad._

Jesus, I don't think I'll _ever_ forget that. And I mean, _ever_.

• C •

Emmett surprises me by wakin' closer to nine, and I goad him into gettin' us to the river early. Jasper arrives with Allie and Rosie a few minutes after Em and I, and it's kinda fun just havin' the old gang together for a few minutes. I wish Bella was here with us, but I could do without the extended crew.

I drop a cooler off in the shade and head down to the river's edge. I showered not more than an hour ago but I'm already sticky and sweaty again. I dunk beneath the surface and pop up, shakin' the water out of my hair. I'm surprised when I hear a yelp from beside me. I turn to find Allie and Rosie wadin' in.

"Hey, y'all," I say, squinting up at them.

The girls make their way in and sink their shoulders down, keeping their hair dry for now. "Hey, Ed," Rosie says, smiling at me while Allie shields her eyes from the sun and asks, "What's up, Eddie?"

"Just coolin' off," I reply.

"Hey, uh…" Rosie starts, looking uncharacteristically tentative, "can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Who, me?"

Allie nods. "Yeah. Real quick."

I grimace at the two of them, wonderin' what this could be about. "Um, okay?"

"So, um, it looks like things might be pickin' up between you and Bella," Rosie starts.

I shrug. "Yeah…"

Allie joins in. "And we're so happy for you, because you're such a great guy and that situation with Ange sucked, Eddie. I mean, it was shitty for all of us but of course for you it was the worst."

"Gee, thanks, Al," I deadpan.

She rolls her eyes and smirks at me. "Ugh, you know what I mean!"

"Anyway," Rose says, getting back on track, "we just wanted to tell you… be careful, okay?"

I wrinkle my nose and stare at Rosie and Allie in turn, waitin' for them to explain what in the hell they're talking about. They don't, so I have to ask.

"Be careful about what?"

Allie and Rosie exchange a quick glance before Al turns her attention to me. "Look, it's just… we heard some stuff the other day. From Ange." I blink at her and shake my head, still not followin' along. "About Bella," Allie clarifies, widening her eyes to try to help me catch on.

There's a pit deep in my stomach. "Oh. What kind of stuff?"

"Just… stuff about her and guys," Rosie says, shrugging. "Nothin' terrible, just… it sounds like she's never really with anyone too long, and she's kind of a… um… _popular _girl."

I have a vision of Bella laughing as I'm driving Em's truck. Her head's tossed back, exposing her throat as she jokingly tells me that she "does" boyfriends.

_Huh. _

"So, what're you sayin', girls?" I'm startin' to get impatient. And a little frustrated.

"Maybe you should take it slow, that's all," Allie says.

Rosie nods. "Yeah, we just don't want you to get hurt, Eddie."

I feel the sting of tears behind my eyes and I wonder why I'm such a fuckin' pussy. It's like I'm holding back the tears when, really, I don't know anything more than I did five minutes ago.

"Well, if it's all fine and good by y'all, I think I'll just learn what I need to know about Bella _from _Bella." I eye them both, clampin' my jaw down tight so as not to say anythin' I'll regret. I know these girls care about me; they're like sisters to me.

"We don't mean to upset you, Ed," Rosie adds hastily.

Allie shakes her head. "No, of course not. We just—"

"You're just lookin' out for me," I say, cutting her off.

"Yeah, we are," Allie answers, looking at Rosie for confirmation.

"I appreciate that." I turn my head to the dirt road, hearing the low rumble of what sounds like a '92 Chevy truck approaching. Bella's old rusted piece of metal comes haulin' into the clearing where we park, her radio blarin' before she cuts the engine.

I turn back to the girls. "If you'll excuse me, my girlfriend just arrived." I tip my head in Red's direction before wading back to the riverbank and climbing out.

In the distance, I can see Bella smile as she hops out of the cab, her eyes already on me. She's in the red bikini again.

I sure as hell can imagine she'd be popular. I mean, she's athletic, tan, dark-eyed, pierced and has the best goddamn smile south of the Mason-Dixon.

I just can't help but wonder… how _popular_ is popular? And what if the girls are right? What if I'm just cruisin' for another heartbreak before summer's end?

_Well. Shit on a stick._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't hate on the girls too much. Their concern is legit. Eddie just needs to process it all in his own way. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Sheriff**_

I spend the day with Red and the rest of the crew, soaked in river water and filled with beer, hot dogs and Lauren's killer brownies. The late afternoon sun casts a golden glow on everything around us as we start packin' up the vehicles. I'm relaxed and loose-muscled after my mornin' run and the day of drinkin' and lazyin' about on the river, but there's a tension makin' its presence known deep in my chest.

I shove the last cooler into the bed of Em's truck and on instinct my knuckles rub against my breastbone, tryin' to ease the ache there.

I need some time with Bella. Alone.

And although I always want time alone with her for obvious reasons, I know we need to talk. 'Cause after the girls cornered me this mornin', I got questions.

Bombardin' her with them would never work; Red would have my balls in a vice before I could even form a complete sentence. I know I'll have to tread lightly, handle the curiosity burnin' in my brain with tender care.

"Hey." Bella approaches my side, slingin' her arm around my waist, lettin' the weight of her limb rest at the curve of my ass. I'm hard instantly, and I gnaw at the inside of my cheek as I take a deep inhale, reaching my arm around her and pulling her tight against my hip.

"Hey." I plant a gentle kiss on her temple, smellin' the sweat and suntan lotion at her hairline. "You gonna give me a ride?"

She grins and huffs out a laugh through her nose, archin' a brow at me. "Is that an invitation?" Red doesn't wait for my reply before adding with a wink, "I thought you'd never ask."

I chuckle and shake my head. "What am I gonna do with you, girl?"

She shrugs, her grin broadening. "I can think of a few things."

I find the shell of her ear and give her whispered words. "I bet you could." I hear and feel the sharp intake of her breath before I turn to face her, my hands settlin' on her hips as she now stands in front of me. "Can we go for a drive?"

Bella's smile turns from teasin' to gentle in a flash, and I can see the way her eyes soften, all rich, warm and invitin' like meltin' chocolate. She nods. "Let's go."

I run over to Em's truck and grab my guitar case from the back. I let him know I'm goin' with Bella and he waves goodbye over his head, tossin' the leftover firewood back into his truck. He grins at me. "Have fun, bro! Don't get caught by the Sheriff," he adds with a snicker.

His words aren't lost on me, and I a strange flutterin' creeps into my stomach.

_It could be tonight. Finally, it could be tonight._

I tamp down the thought with a forced swallow as I climb into the passenger side of Red's Chevy. Talk first, I remind myself.

Bella starts up the engine and we're off and rumblin' down the country road. The radio's blarin' the way it was when she pulled up to the river this mornin' but this time it's a slow ballad – somethin' I don't know. In the wanin' afternoon light, I see Red's lips movin' along to the lyrics.

I reach my hand out and lay it on top of her thigh, squeezin' gently along the bare skin left exposed by her short cutoffs. She smiles at me, and we drive in comfortable quiet until we pass our usual turn off to get home.

"You kidnappin' me?" I tease.

"Maybe." She wears a sly grin as she focuses on the road ahead of her. It's dusk now, and the sun'll be settin' soon. "I know a place."

"Cool." I nod.

_I don't know what it says about me, but I think I'd let her take me anywhere._

A couple minutes later, we turn down an even bumpier, dustier road – if you could even call it that. A trail's more like it. The truck hitches with every divot the tires encounter until suddenly we're in a grassy clearin', surrounded by tall trees. Bella kills the engine and we're engulfed in quiet – nothin' but the sound of birds, and leaves rustlin' in the breeze.

"How'd you know about this place?" I ask, lookin' around me in awe.

Red shoots me a smile before opening her door and stepping out into the tall grass. "My mom brought me out here for a picnic last year. She likes to bring her easel and paint and stuff." I step out my door and shut it, walkin' around to the front of the truck to stand by Bella. "It's peaceful out here," she adds, twining her fingers with mine.

I nod. "That it is. It's amazin'," I add, squeezin' her hand lightly. "Hey, uh, Bella?"

"Hmm?" she turns her chin to face me, her dark lashes fanning around her warm eyes.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

She shrugs, furrowing her brow. "Sure you can."

"You know that time we were drivin' to the Harris Teeter? For the new cooler?" She nods, lookin' confused as ever. "You joked about not havin' boyfriends…" I clear my throat. "What did ya mean?"

Her tanned cheeks turn a little darker pink, and I know she's blushin'. "Oh. That."

"Yeah." I say on an exhale.

She leans back against her truck before tucking her leg up behind her and hoistin' herself up to sit on the hood. I release her hand and follow suit before slidin' my fingers right back in with hers.

I can't help it. It's where they belong.

"Well, um," she starts, squintin' out toward the sinking sun, "I haven't really had anythin' you'd call a real relationship, I guess." She shrugs. "But I date. Sometimes a couple guys at a time. Real casual, you know?"

_I have no fuckin' clue._

"Not really," I admit, shakin' my head.

She looks down at her lap before continuing. "Just, like, we have fun… I don't know." She shrugs again. "We mess around."

"Okay," I say, lettin' the word leak outta my mouth slowly as I attempt to keep the flare of jealousy tamped down. "How many guys are we talkin', here?"

She shrugs again, lookin' over her shoulder away from me. "I've messed around with a lot…" she says, her words barely more than a whisper. "But I didn't, like, sleep with all of them. People just think that."

I reach my finger to her chin and guide her eyes back to mine. "And you let them?" I whisper, searchin' her eyes.

I watch them get glassy, watch the color on her tawny skin pinken yet again.

"I have friends because of it," she admits. "If not, no one would probably talk to me."

"Bullshit."

"You don't know what it's like, Edward," she says, shakin' her head at me fiercely. "At school… there's so much pressure. And the cliques… it's, like, impossible to have any kind of life at all if you're not in one of them."

"So you let people think you're a slut?" The words come out harsher than I intend, and I immediately regret them.

Red's eyes harden along with the edge of her jaw. "Well, I _am_ one, aren't I?"

"Bella!" I gasp. "What the fuck?"

She snatches her hand from mine and wraps her arms around her stomach protectively. Stares ahead, stone-cold, at the treeline. "I told you, you don't know what it's like there."

I sigh and feel my shoulders slump. I follow her gaze and watch the sun set behind the trees. "I guess I just don't understand. Why would you say that about yourself?" I ask quietly.

Bella exhales deeply, then turns to face me. I do the same, meetin' her wary gaze. "Look, I've done some shit I'm not proud of, okay? With boys, I mean." She pauses, swallows hard. "But I've only gone all the way with three."

_Three. Three mutherfuckers. _

Inside, I seethe.

"And they were a long time ago. Like, almost two years ago," she adds, her eyes pleading with mine. "I was young and I thought it would make me feel better, but it didn't."

_Fifteen. She was fifteen years old._

I feel a deep crease form between my brows, my eyes never leavin' hers. "Feel better how?"

She blinks at me and releases a shaky breath. "About myself."

I can't fathom for the life of me why this beautiful, athletic, smart-as-a-whip girl would need to feel better about herself.

"Bella," I sigh her name, hoping it's a soothing balm for whatever these wounds of hers are. I pull her against me and wrap my arms around her, pressin' her against my chest.

I remember the words my brother drilled into my head the other day, when I was havin' my own doubts. "All you need to do is be yourself, girl." I whisper the words against her hair.

"Sometimes I think I'm just… not good enough," she says, sniffling.

I lean back and wait for her eyes to lift to mine. "Good enough for what?" I ask, bewildered.

She gives me a sad smile. "For you."

_Now, what the hell?_

I blink at her a few times. "I don't understand."

"I wanted a boy like you," she admits, swiping a tear from her cheek. "A boy who was smart and sweet and funny and a little dorky, but who'd always treat me right, and take as much shit as I gave him." A wobbly smile tugs at her lips. "I knew all about you from Angela. And I stole that picture. And then I went around, tryin' to fit in any way I could, all the while knowin' that finding someone like you would just be a pipe dream."

"Bella… baby, this doesn't even make any sense." I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head.

"I know!" she cries, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so good at pretendin' to be something I'm not, I don't even know _who_ I am anymore. I do stupid shit, act like someone I'm not… I feel… I don't know! Desperate."

I carefully pry her hands from her face, pressing my thumbs into her palms. "For what?"

"For acceptance," she whispers.

I nod slowly. "I know what that feels like."

"I know you do."

I leave her hands, raising mine to cup both her cheeks. "I accept you, just the way you are."

"I know you do," she repeats, her words forming on shaky breath. "I think that's why I'm so scared of my feelings."

"What feelings?" I implore, wanting to hear her say it. Needing to hear her say it.

_My head is reeling, but I'd beg to hear her say it._

She closes her eyes, steeling herself. "That I think I might love you."

I close my eyes, too, still cradling her head in my hands. "You walked into my life and made me insane from pretty much the first moment I laid eyes on you," I whisper, my lips a breath away from hers. "You're all I think about, Bella."

My feelings for her have run the gamut, since day one. But I know whatever I've felt for her, it's been nothin' but intense. Hearin' her confessions tonight has me confused… it's hard to align the Red I've come to know with this tender, diffident Bella I'm holdin' in my hands.

But regardless of my surprise, I know how I feel about both of them – about all of _her_.

She sucks in a deep breath and suddenly her arms around me, pulling me against her in the tightest hug. "Be with me tonight, Edward." Her words are a fierce request as her blunt fingernails dig into the skin on my back.

I open my eyes and press my lips against her bare shoulder, letting my tongue peek out and taste her skin.

_Anything._

I pull away and look her in the eyes before using my chin to motion to the rear of the truck. "Let's get in the back."

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

**A/N: One reader mentioned a previous chapter got her all hot and bothered at work. I'm gonna go ahead and label this one as seriously NSFW. Hope that helps! ;) **

_**WitFit Prompt: Shutter**_

_**Dialogue Flex: "It's gonna be a hot one today!"**_

Bella nods and slides off the hood of the truck, letting my hand go with the same kind of reluctance I feel at losing her touch. I follow, watchin' her open the driver door and reach behind the seat to pull out some old blankets. My heart sputters behind my chest; my stomach feels like it dips to my knees.

She shuts the door, and when she glances over her shoulder at me with a knowing smile, she's all "Red" – confident, gorgeous, sexy as hell.

"C'mon," she beckons me with a nod of her head. I trail behind her like a newborn pup, eager for her affection, desperate for her touch.

After she opens the lift gate and climbs up onto the truck bed, she spreads one of the tartan blankets down on the old metal, keepin' the other one tucked in a ball beside her as she sits down. She pats the space beside her, waitin' for me to join her. I scramble up onto the bed and sit so close to her that our shoulders and the entire length of our arms touch, all the way to our woven fingers.

"Hey," I say, turnin' my cheek to meet her eyes.

She grins, her dark eyes dancin' in the last light of sunset. "Hey."

"So…" I start, huffing out a nervous laugh.

I'm pretty sure I know what's about to happen between us – I mean, after the conversation we just had, I feel like Bella bared herself more to me than any amount of skin she's ever shown. If I hadn't already been sure this was what I wanted for us, our talk would've sealed the deal for me.

I raise a hand to cup her cheek, angling her face directly at mine. I hover, my eyes intent on hers. I breathe her warm breath, lettin' my thumb brush along the plane of her cheek. "You're beautiful, Bella," I whisper. "Inside and out."

A shy smile tugs at her lips as her dark, full lashes flutter closed. "Thank you," she whispers back.

I brush my lips against hers, my touch feather-light. The tip of my nose presses against hers as I nuzzle against her, searchin' for restraint. I wanna let go, do what my body's been begging me to do since I first laid eyes on her, but I've waited a long time for this moment, and it _means_ somethin' to me.

Pulling away gently, I press another kiss to Bella's forehead. "Gimme a sec."

She blinks before eyeing me curiously, but nods. I reach over and grab my guitar case from where I'd set it before leavin' the river. I flick the latches open and pull out my six-string, settin' it on my lap as I get my hands in place.

I squint over at her in the early evening light, feelin' anxious and exposed for so many reasons. But I know if Bella and I are gonna be together – like, _naked_ together – I sure as hell better be able to find the nerve to sing in front of her. "Wanna sing with me?"

When she nods and giggles, it sends a jolt of happiness through my limbs. My fingers itch to strum, just to hear her voice with mine. I start playin', just somethin' I'd been practicing at home for a the couple of months. I haven't played it in front of anyone yet, and, somehow, it seems really appropriate in this moment.

It takes until I reach the bridge before Bella recognizes the song. I have to take my voice up to notes that are harder for me to reach at this part, but I manage to hit 'em as I watch her chocolate-brown eyes widen in recognition and fill with emotion.

"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful, would you let me see beneath your perfect…"

I keep strummin', and Bella harmonizes with me for the rest of the chorus. Her voice is as crisp and lovely as I remember it, and it's got this perfect slight twang to it from her accent that adds a vulnerability to the song I've never heard before. Hearin' it makes my skin prickle in goose bumps, causes my heart to falter in its rhythm yet again, and I know.

Without a doubt in my mind, I know.

I've fallen in love with her, too.

We get to the end of the song, diggin' deep as we sing about jumping from our ivory towers hand in hand, and I feel like something inside me has busted wide open.

She's not the only one who has more that one side of herself… not the only one who sometimes hides who she really is because she's afraid of bein' accepted.

I've built some pretty fuckin' high walls, myself.

"Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl, 'cause I wanna see inside…"

I hold the last chord, lettin' my gaze fix on her as the sound echoes in the otherwise quiet clearing.

"Edward," she rasps, "that was…" she trails off, shaking her head. Words are lost for her the same way they are for me.

I lift the guitar and gently set it into the velvet of its case. A get up onto my knees and shuffle over until I'm right in front of her. My fingers rake through the auburn waves of her hair. "Me too," I whisper, watchin' my fingers move through her silky threads.

She furrows her brow at me, shaking her head just slightly. "You too?"

"I think I love you, too."

Her lips quiver before one side pulls into a tiny smile, her eyes fillin' with an emotion I can't decipher. Bella runs her hands along the cotton t-shirt coverin' my chest before grippin' some the material in her fists, pullin' me ever closer to her. She doesn't stop until my lips crash into hers. This time, it's anythin' but tender.

It's need and desire and raw heat, and instead of askin' questions, this kiss gives me _all_ the answers.

I reach behind my neck for the collar of my t-shirt and yank it up and over my head, unable to rid myself of it fast enough. Bella mirrors my movement and reaches behind her own neck, feelin' for the loops on the strings of her bikini top.

"Wait," I gasp, my breath comin' in frantic waves, "let me."

Bella closes her eyes for a moment, and it's like a shutter to her soul – the soul I can see so clearly when I look into those deep, dark, secretive eyes.

"No," she says quietly before finally opening her eyes again. "I want to. I want you to see me."

I know immediately what she means. Her wantin' to bare herself to me is almost more intimate than anythin' else we could ever do together.

I gulp down a swallow and give her a halting nod. "Okay."

Bella pulls the ties and the strings around her neck become slack as she reaches behind her back and releases the second tie. Her top slides to her waist, nothin' but red scraps of Lycra, but _goddamn_ what's left beneath takes my breath away.

I'm a half-second away from reaching to cup her, to run my fingers over her beautiful flesh the way I know she likes when she leans back and settles herself on the blanket. Her arms reach for me and pull me against her and I'm pretty fuckin' sure I'm already in heaven.

I touch her, feelin' her satiny smooth skin and lovin' the way her nipples get hard the second my thumb brushes them, like they're searchin' the night sky for me, beggin' me to get closer. I oblige their need with my mouth and my tongue, tastin' the river and suntan lotion on her skin along with somethin' that's just her and it's insane how instead of appeasin' my need, it makes me throb for her all the more.

Bella's hand slides between us and I feel her fingers as she follows the thin trail of hair on my chest down to where my board shorts hang low on my hips. She runs her finger beneath the waistband, pullin' loose the tie. Her hand slides inside and there's nothin' there but me waitin' for her.

The sensation distracts me a bit and I accidentally suck too hard on the tip of pink flesh I'm toyin' with. Bella moans and arches up against me as she squeezes my length and it's the sexiest damn thing I've ever heard "Oh, Jesus," I nearly wheeze.

When I woke up and thought "it's gonna be a hot one today," never in a million years did I think _this_ was gonna happen. But I _know_ it is – I feel it in my soul, in a way I can't describe, like all these puzzle pieces have suddenly fallen into place. And when Bella next speaks, it's confirmed.

"Do you…" she pants, her words hot in my ear, "do you have anythin' with you?"

It takes me a minute to figure out what she means, but then the light bulb flashes. "Yeah," I nod. "In my backpack."

Bella bites her lower lip and I see the hint of a smirk where her teeth aren't pressin' into her tender flesh. Right now, in this moment, she's all Red. "Get it."

It's a command I have no hesitation followin'.

I reach over and grab my bag and dig inside for my wallet. The golden foil wrapper tucked in the billfold spills into my palm. I fold my hand closed around it and close my eyes for a split second.

_This is it._

After repositionin' my self next to Bella, her hands immediately find my shorts again, gently pushin' them down over my hips. Once they get to my knees, I take over and kick them off my ankles. I'm naked as a jaybird out in the middle of a backwoods field and nothin' has ever felt so fuckin' right in my damn life.

Bella lifts her hips and slides her thumbs under the elastic at her hips, guidin' her bikini down. When the scrap of material reaches the middle of her thigh I place my hands over hers and take them down the rest of the way, shovin' them somewhere in the truck bed as soon as she's free of 'em.

The moon has risen now, and it's just by its light that I can see the beautiful form of the girl before me. Her chest rises and falls with her breath, her eyes shine and reflect the white crescent of the moon above.

"C'mere," she says.

I hover above her, my lips findin' hers. She tastes sweeter than any honey. We kiss, my heart beatin' a staccato rhythm in my chest. I feel out of breath and lightheaded, desperate but also one hundred fuckin' percent sure of what we're about to do.

My hand slides down the outside of her ribcage, finding the curve of her hip. I slide lower, grazing her strong thigh, before following the line where her leg meets her torso down to her inner thigh. With nothin' to slide out of the way, I can immediately feel she's wet. I waste no time brushin' along her slick skin, feelin' the soft curls along her center. I guide a finger inside her heat and quickly add another. She flexes her hips, meetin' me more than halfway.

"Oh God," she sighs, clawing against my shoulder blades.

I can tell from her body that she wants more, and I know I need to give it to her now because there's no way in hell I'll be lastin' long enough to make her feel good once I'm inside her. Without thinkin' I slide my entire body down the length of her torso until my nose brushes between her thighs, sendin' a jolt through her body.

"Let me," I whisper as I put my hands on the inside of her knees and silently urge her to open for me. She obliges and she's. Right. There.

_Oh Jesus fuck._

It'll be a goddamn miracle if I get through this without blowin' my whole damn load.

My tongue brushes her opening and I whimper right along with Bella. She tastes… _Jesus_. There are no fuckin' words. Whatever I thought her mouth and her tits and her skin tasted like is multiplied by infinity as the sweet and tang of everything _her_ registers on my tongue.

"Oh… Edward," she's rollin' her hips even as she's squirmin' beneath my touch. "Yes," she sighs, that one word a prayer.

I don't have a lot of practice, but I put everythin' I've got into makin' Bella feel good, lookin' up through my lashes so I can watch the expressions on her face. She glances down at me and when our eyes lock with my mouth on her most private place, it's like a bolt of lightning and I feel her thighs begin to tremble just I feel her begin to quiver beneath my lips.

I don't take my eyes off of hers, not for a fuckin' second.

Watchin' her… it's more than I could ever imagine.

Bella reaches for my hair and uses the overgrown strands to guide me up her body to her lips. "I need you," she rasps.

"Me too." I nod, licking my lips as I try to catch my breath. "I need to be inside you."

"Oh, God," she says, her eyelids flutterin' as she shudders with an aftershock.

I balance on one forearm and reach for the foil packet I retrieved earlier. I can't stop my hands from shakin' as I rip it open. I sit back on my heels and start to slip on the condom, but the jitters seem to worsen.

Bella reaches for my unsteady wrist and stops me before tossin' my words from before back at me. "Let me."

I let her take the rubber in her hand and watch her sheath me with it. Her hands feel perfect, and as she finishes, I return the favor by grasping her wrist in mine and pulling her to me, crashin' my lips to hers one more time. We kiss and fall back onto the blanket, and once again I feel Bella make space for me between her thighs.

"Bella…" I pause, resting my forehead against hers. "You know I don't really know…"

"Shhh, it's okay."

I nod as I feel her reach for my shaft and line me up against her entrance. She arches just slightly, and I feel my tip nudge inside. My heart's in my throat and I worry that I actually might pass the fuck out. I'm almost too scared to move. But then Bella reaches for me ass and anchors me against her as she slides upward, forcin' me in a bit further. This time, the sensation is too much, and it's like instinct washes over me in a primal flood of knowledge.

Slidin' back, I retreat from her heat just enough to give me more leverage as I glide back in, repeatin' the motion a couple times until I'm buried inside her. My hips press flush against hers and I realize I was wrong before.

So fuckin' wrong.

Because this? _This_ is what heaven feels like. Right here.

I take a second to adjust to the feelin', forcin' myself to think about runnin' suicides in soccer practice, or liftin' that damn barbell during one of Em's workouts. The mental images seem to work, and the feelin' like I'm gonna lose it right this instant subsides just enough that I think I can move. I start to rock inside, too nervous to make any flashy moves.

"Oh, God," Bella moans, and I'm amazed it feels good to her because, let's face it, I feel fuckin' amazin' right now.

I feel Bella lift her hips a bit, locking her ankles together behind my back. I slide in a fraction deeper and Holy. Shit. The primal needs kicks in at high gear and somethin' inside me takes over, my body somehow knowin' how to move. I pull back and slide out of her halfway before thrusting forward again, seekin' the welcome of her heat. She takes me every time, liftin' her hips, almost greedy for me to come back and fill her up once more.

It's so fuckin' hot.

I glance down to where we're joined and make the mistake of watchin' myself slide in and out of her. It's not a mistake because I don't like it, but because it's the most beautiful, sexiest thing my eyes have ever seen.

"Oh, God, oh shit, Bella… I don't think… yeah, I can't… I'm…" I squeeze my eyes shut as everything inside my tighten with a ferocity I've never known, then releases as I spill inside the condom over and over again.

I rest my weight on my forearms, a tremblin', sweaty mess.

"Jesus," I rasp. There aren't any other words.

"Shhh," she coos, running her fingernails through my hair until I feel them on my scalp. I could purr like a kitten. "I love you," she whispers, leaning up to press a kiss to the side of my cheek.

Her words are too much, and I have to let my weight go as I sink down on top of her, my skin flush with hers. She uses her thighs, still wrapped around my hips, to squeeze me to her.

"Bella," I sigh. "That was…" I shake my head, my lips brushing her collarbone.

"Beautiful. Perfect," she finishes my thought for me.

And she's right.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. **

**The song referred to in this chapter is the incomparable "Beneath Your Beautiful" by Labrinth featuring Emeli Sande – two incredible talents. **

**On my profile, I've linked a YouTube acoustic cover of the song to give you an idea of what it would sound like, and how I imagine Bella's voice sounds. I couldn't find a good one for Edward's vocal, but maybe y'all can find one out there for me. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

**A/N: THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your lovely and kind reviews. I'm honored. 3**

_**WitFit Prompt: Licorice**_

_**Plot Generator – Idea Completion: Living it up.**_

I'm layin' on my stomach, floatin' on a raft. I drag my fingers through the sun-warmed river. We're all down here together again, with one lousy exception: there's no Bella today.

I puff out a bored, frustrated breath and tug my ball cap down lower to further shade my eyes from the blazin' sun. All I wanna do is mope.

My girl had to go to a baby shower or some shit in Charlotte with her mom today, and not havin' her here with me makes me jealous as all get-out. We should be out here, spendin' every moment we can, livin' it up. I mean, it's already mid-July and we're just a few short weeks away from goin' back to school in August.

_It's seriously gonna suck. _

I shift on the raft and sigh again, feelin' like the sky is pressin' down on me every time I think about the end of summer.

A few drops of water splash my back as someone enters the river behind me. I'm too lazy to turn and see who it is.

Honestly, if it's not Red, I don't really give a hoot.

But then a head plastered with wet, blond hair pops up from beneath the water's surface right in front of me. I squint as I watch Rosie smile and wipe water out of her eyes.

"Hey, Ed."

"Heya, Rosie," I mumble, givin' her a flat smile.

She smiles back and lifts her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "How are things?"

"Good, good."

"Then why are you out here, bein' a pouty-pants?"

I narrow my eyes at her, but I can't help but feel my lips tug upward in a half-grin. "I'm not a pouty-pants."

Rosie rolls her eyes at me. "Eddie. C'mon. You're the king of the pouty-pants."

"Whatever," I toss back at her, lettin' a chuckle slip as I do.

"So… it seems like things are pretty good with you and Bella, huh?"

I stiffen immediately, rememberin' the last time Rosie and Allie decided to talk to me about Bella. I have zero desire for a repeat of _that_ conversation.

My facial expression must give my concerns away, 'cause Rosie's quick to steer my mind away from wherever it was goin'. "No, nothin' like that, Eddie," she clarifies, shakin' her head. "In fact, I wanted to tell you that I was really glad that whatever Al and I heard about Bella doesn't seem to be… accurate."

I can see the sincerity in her eyes, hear it in the tone of her voice. I know she and Allie hadn't meant to upset me. "Thanks," I say. "I know y'all were just lookin' out for me."

Rosie nods, but I can tell there's more she wants to say.

"Um, so, I hope you don't mind me askin', but I would feel like a pretty shitty pseudo-sister for ignorin' the obvious here…" I furrow my brows at her, wonderin' what she's gettin' at. She clears her throat and then spits it out. "I'm pretty sure you and Bella are sleepin' together. Am I right?"

I feel heat creep up my neck to my cheeks. There's no point in denyin' it, because Rosie's known me for way too many years to hide what my blush means. It gives me away every damn time.

_Fuck, yes, we're sleepin' together!_

Well, that's what I wanna say. I wanna shout it from the mountaintops. But… I'm a southern gentleman, and I ain't gonna kiss and tell.

Instead, I give her a tight nod. "Um, yeah, we're pretty serious."

The emotions I get when I see Rosie's soft smile surprise me. I can tell she's truly happy for me – for _us_ – and her sisterly care touches me.

"I'm really happy for you," Rosie says. It's the first moment I've gotten to acknowledge my shift into the world of non-virgins, and knowin' she – and anyone else – knows it's because of Bella makes me swell with pride. "Bella's been good for you."

"Yeah," I nod, unable to control the grin takin' over my face. "She is."

• C •

It's after nine and it's finally startin' to get dark outside. The long days of summer begin to drag, and by this time in mid-July, I'm already kinda longin' for a break in the weather and the crisp air of autumn.

Tonight, though, I shove that thought away, bury it beneath a million books, papers and anythin' else I can stack over it, 'cause autumn means Bella leavin'.

And I am _far_ from okay with that.

I'll gladly melt beneath this fierce summer heat if it means one more day with that girl.

I'm freshly clean from my shower, just loungin' on my bed, starin' up at my ceiling as I chew on ropes of red licorice. I'm antsy after goin' without seein' Bella all day, and I only got one text from her earlier in the afternoon. The constant gnawin' on the sugary candy gives me somethin' to do… an outlet for me nervous energy.

My phone vibrates where it rests on the quilt beside me, startlin' me. I glance down and immediately see a picture of a smilin' Bella with the name "Red" in bold white letters across the top of the screen.

"Hey!" I answer, breathless with just the anticipation of hearin' my girl's voice.

"Well, hey yourself, Mr. Masen," she drawls. I can hear the smile in her voice and it makes me smile, too.

"Where are ya, babe?"

"Outside."

I bolt towards my bedroom window. "What?"

She laughs. "Can you sneak me in or what?"

"Meet me at the back door," I announce, scramblin' toward my bedroom door.

I forget to hang up the phone, and I'm still cradlin' it against my ear when I pull open the door to the back porch and find Bella standin' there, grinnin' at me.

"Get your ass in here," I growl, reaching for her hip and guidin' her into the house. I smack her lips with mine, not givin' a shit about anyone seein' us.

"Ed—" she starts, but I cut off her words with a slip of my tongue. I'm an impatient bastard and I could care less. I missed her. She responds with the same urgency and I feel her just… melt against me.

"Hey," I breathe, pullin' away.

"Hey."

I look down at her, and finally notice what she's wearin' – a pretty yellow sundress that looks fuckin' amazin' against her tanned skin. Her dark eyes are lined with even darker makeup, and it gives her a sexy, exotic, mature look I'm not accustomed to seein'.

"You look really nice," I say, wavin' my hand up and down in front of her torso.

She shrugs, still smilin'. "Thanks. Um, where is everybody?"

"Oh, well, Em and Rosie are doin' somethin' or other to his truck," I explain, motioning toward the door that leads to the garage. My parents were at a work dinner for my dad, so, I guess I'll just have to sneak you _out_, not in," I announce with a grin.

Red cocks an eyebrow at me. "Can you handle that, Boy Scout?" she teases, smirkin' at me from beneath those full, dark eyelashes of hers.

"Damn straight."

I grab her waist and toss her up and over my shoulder, turnin' to run up the stairs. I wrap my forearm around the back of her thighs as she squeals with laughter.

I'm damn glad Emmett made me train with him this summer, because Bella's a strong, muscled girl, and there ain't no way I'd've been able to carry her _and_ run up the stairs before.

_Emmett, you rock, bro. _

We get to my room and I toss her down on top of the bed before turnin' back to shut and lock my door. In about two-point-five seconds flat, I'm divin' on top of Red, buryin' my hands in her hair and my face in her neck. I breathe in her scent, sweet and flowery with her dress-up perfume, and feel myself get hard.

"Ugh," I groan, runnin' the tip of my nose along the column of her neck, "I missed you today."

"Mmm, me too."

"Where's your truck?" I ask, already wonderin' how long I get to have her to myself.

"A few houses down, on the other side of the road."

I move lower, nuzzlin' along her neck to her shoulder, peekin' my tongue out as I kiss her skin with my open mouth. "When you gotta be home?"

I feel her cheek lift as she smiles. "Why? Somethin' you wanna do?" she teases.

"I can think of a couple things," I reply between kisses.

"Oh, really? Just a couple?"

I lift my head and meet her smilin' eyes, raisin' a brow at her. "Lots. A fuckin' _metric ton_ of things." I groan, my voice filled with desire.

Her lips quirk, and I can tell by the way her eyes shine and her sudden, tiny intake of breath that I had my desired effect.

"Well, alrighty then," she rasps.

After that, there ain't a lot of words between us. We're on borrowed time tonight, so we let our bodies do the talkin'.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Brawl, drawl, scrawl. Choose a word as inspiration, or, for an extra challenge, use all three.**_

I grunt out my last set of squat-lifts while Emmett stands beside me, watchin' my form in the mirror.

"Nice, Eddie," he nods, appraising me. "You're lookin' good, bro."

After settin' the barbell down on the mat, I bend over, restin' my sweaty palms on my thighs as I catch my breath. A bead of sweat trickles from my forehead down the slope of my nose and lands with a plop onto the rubber mat at my feet.

I squint up at my brother, tryin' to avoid more sweat from rollin' into my eyeballs. That shit stings. I stand slowly and peel my sweaty shirt away from my chest before takin' it off completely. I'm disgustin' right now. "We through?"

"Hell, yes," Em hollers, pullin' off his own sweat-plastered shirt. We start to head toward the locker room and my eye catches our reflections in the mirror. I stop short.

_Whoa_.

Em notices me stop and stares at my look of curiosity for a minute before raisin' his brows, proddin' me. "Bro?"

I don't answer him. I just keep starin' at the mirror. Emmett looks almost hulking as he stands beside me, his bare chest tanned and his abs ripped. He's a half inch taller than me, but he's always seemed immensely bigger just because of his broader build. Next to him, I'm used to feelin' invisible.

But not today.

I've got more color than usual, thanks to all the shirtless days spent down at the river with Bella and our friends. My build is still much more lanky than my twin's, but somehow it seems like I've filled out – my shoulders are broader, my abs more defined, and the V-shaped muscles above my gym shorts are fuckin' cut.

I don't know what the hell's happened – whether I can attribute our summer of workouts, a growth spurt, or maybe both – with the change I see before me, but, damn! I look… kinda _good_.

Em smirks at me, finally catchin' on. "Admirin' the view?" Blood rushes to my neck, and I'm embarrassed over my moment of narcissism. "Nah, bro, don't you dare feel bad for it. You've worked hard for what you got there. Ain't no one responsible for that but _you_. Go on and look."

I run my fingers through my sweat-wet hair and give him an appreciative smile as I meet his gaze in the mirror. "Thanks, Em. I mean it."

"Alrighty," he smiles, shrugging. He starts walkin' again and I fall in step behind him. He turns, grinnin' at me over his shoulder. "So what are you and your lady love gonna do come next week?"

My stomach twists and caves in on itself, and I fight a flare of nausea.

_Next week. So goddamn soon._

I shrug, swallowin' around the bile at the back of my throat. "Ain't got a clue."

Em stops short, turnin' to face me full-on. "Wait. You mean you and Bella haven't talked about it yet?"

Starin' at the shoes on my feet seems much easier than meetin' my brother's inquisitive glare, so I keep me eyes trained on my Nike's as I answer him. "Not really," I mumble. "Before…" I pause, huffin' out a breath, "before things got serious, we kinda agreed it would just be for the summer."

Emmett nods. "Then what?"

"The nothin'." I shake my head, rollin' my eyes. "We kinda just… happened."

My brother releases a heavy sigh. "Look, Eddie. I know you're new to this whole relationship stuff and all, but, damn. You gotta get your shit together. You need a motherfuckin' _plan_, bro!"

"I know, I know," I agree, pinchin' the bridge of my nose to stave off the onset of a sudden throbbin' headache.

"'Kay. I'm just sayin'," Em says with a shrug as he raises his hands in a gesture of surrender.

I follow him into the locker room and wonder how it'll all go down when I bring all of this up with Bella.

• C •

It's been a long day, startin' with my early mornin' workout and then the last day of soccer camp for the summer. I say goodbye to all my kids, wishin' them good luck as the try out for their State Cup teams this year. Parents thank me and shake my hand, and I feel good about hopefully havin' helped these campers with their soccer skills.

My body is beat, and although there's a big part of me that wants nothin' but a cool shower and a tub of Rocky Road on my lap for the rest of the evenin', I know that's not in my future. The other part of me is just as excited to see Bella. I'm packin' up my backpack when I hear the rumble of her Chevy as it pulls into the high school parking lot.

She puts the truck in park and leans out the open driver's side window, grinnin' at me. "Hey, there. Can I give ya a lift?"

I give her a half-smile and shake my head, hoistin' my bag onto my shoulder. I hop up into the cab of her truck and immediately press my lips to hers.

"Ewww, you stink," she giggles.

I nibble her bottom lip, then ease over the tender spot with a little flick of my tongue. "You don't seem to mind," I drawl.

She makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. "True," she says against my lips.

Reluctantly, I pull away. "Let's go to the river."

Bella nods and flips her sunglasses back down to the bridge of her nose before puttin' the truck in gear and givin' it gas. Ten minutes later, we roll up to the dirt clearing that serves as our parkin' spot along the riverbank. It's near sunset on a weekday, and there's no one else here but us.

_Perfect._

We get out of the truck and I strip out of my t-shirt, tossin' it in the back of the truck. Bella shimmies outta her sundress and starts to head down to the river's edge wearin' her white, shiny bikini. She's infinitely more tan than she was the first time I saw her in it, and the light color seems to gleam against her richly colored skin.

I follow her down to the water and wade in right behind her. With her back against my chest, I pull her against me and press a kiss to her shoulder. "Hey," I whisper, nudgin' her ear.

Her lips pull up into a smile. "Hey, yourself."

"Let's play a game."

"Okay…"

The tips of my nose traverses the line of her shoulder, along her neck, up to her earlobe and back down again. She smells so fuckin' good. Always. I feel her shudder beneath my touch, hear her breath hitch.

"I'm gonna write somethin' on your back, and you gotta guess what it is," I murmur, my lips brushin' her skin.

She nods her agreement and I pull back a bit, givin' myself space to work on her back as my canvas. I use my index finger and begin to scrawl capital letters, one at a time. Bella calls out her guess after each one.

"I?" she asks.

"Very good."

"L… two L's?"

I smooth a section of hair off Red's back, drapin' it over her shoulder. "Mmmhmm. New word."

"W."

"Bella." I chastise. "You ain't upside down, are you?" I make the letter again.

She giggles. "Oh, M."

I nod, even though she can't see me. "Yes, good girl."

I draw the shape of five more letters on her back and she gets every single one correct. When I write the sixth and last letter, I ask her to put it together.

She turns to face me, her dark eyes big and soft, her lips curvin' downward into the tiniest frown. "I'll miss you?" she whispers.

I swallow and give her a single nod. "So damn much."

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighs, flingin' her arms around my neck and wrappin' her legs around my waist as she presses herself against me in a tight hug. "Baby, I'm gonna miss you, too."

"I think we need to talk," I say, suddenly terrified of how Bella will react.

She pulls back and stares at my face for a quiet moment. "Okay."

"I know…" I stop, sigh, and squint over at the settin' sun before turnin' back to meet her gaze. "I know we said this wouldn't… this couldn't last forever. That it would be just for the summer. But I don't think… fuck, _spit it out_, Eddie!" I hiss at myself, annoyed with all my stutterin'. "I don't think I can do that."

Bella furrows her brow at me. "You can't do what?"

I grimace at her as I admit the truth. "Girl, I don't think I can even fuckin' _think_ about you bein' with anyone else but me without riskin' a goddamn brawl."

Her lips twitch right before speaks between bursts of laughter. "Oh my God, I think I can totally see that!" She bites her lip and shakes her head at me. "Jesus, I love you, Edward."

"I love _you_," I reply before pressing a kiss to her temple. "So… can we just… do the long-distance thing?"

Restin' her forehead against mine, Bella nods and smiles. "We sure as hell can try."

• C •

Bella movin' back to Charlotte the next week sucks ass. I mean, there really ain't any other way to describe it.

I'm moody and pissy all the time and pretty much everyone hates bein' around me for the entire first week we're back to school, but by the second week, I seem to be more functional. It _might _have a little somethin' to do with the fact that Bella's comin' back to town to visit me on Saturday. Maybe.

The rest of the school week passes in its usual bullshit, and I'm thankful I've got varsity soccer practice already kickin' in to help distract me. If I stay busy, the days go by faster. Red and I text and talk on the phone, and she's in the same boat as me, except with the added distraction of havin' just been named the captain of her school's girls' varsity team.

_Damn straight, that's my girl._

When I wake up Saturday, I'm like a kid on Christmas mornin'. I jump outta bed, shower and dress in record time. Renee's workin' all day at the pharmacy, but she and Bella have a "girl's day" planned for tomorrow. Which works out fuckin' fantastically for me because I get Bella to myself all damn day. In an empty house.

Jasper's truck is idling' in my driveway as soon as I'm out the front door. "Thanks, man," I say as I hike up into the cab and slide onto the passenger seat. "I appreciate you droppin' me off."

"No problem," he replies, givin' me an easy grin. "It's on my way, anyway."

Five minutes later, I'm knockin' on Bella's door as Jasper calls out his open window as he backs out of her driveway, smirkin' at me. "Don't forget to wrap it up!"

I shake my head at him and flip him off, but I can't help but chuckle at my crazy cousin.

Just then, the door pulls wide open and Red leaps into my arms, squealin' with unbridled joy. "Eeeee! I missed you!"

I immediately bury my nose in her dark auburn waves and breathe her in, fillin' my soul with her scent, pullin' it in until it's bone deep.

"Hey, baby girl," I murmur against her hair.

She tugs me inside, shuttin' the door behind us. When she sees what I'm carryin', her eyes open wide, her smile stretchin' even wider. "You brought your guitar!" she exclaims.

I grin at her and shrug. "Ain't gonna leave behind the one thing my girl asked me for."

"Come upstairs. Play for me." She turns and skips up toward her bedroom.

I shake my head. "Ugh, so demanding." I feign annoyance.

She laughs, not botherin' to even look at me over her shoulder as she mounts the stairs to the second floor. "You know you love it."

When we get to her room, she sits on her bed, resting her back against her headboard. She tells me to climb on, motionin' toward the foot of her bed.

"So, what's it gonna be today, cowboy?" Bella asks with a gleam in her eye.

"It's a surprise." I unbuckle my case and get situated with the guitar restin' across my lap.

"I love surprises," Bella breathes, grinnin' at me.

I start strummin', and it's funny she called me cowboy just now, 'cause this song is totally not what she'd be expectin' on that front. It's one of the ones I usually keep to myself, but after these couple of weeks bein' apart from her, it seems fittin'.

I start on the lyrics, and watch recognition dawn over Bella's face.

_A wild ride, over stony ground  
Such a lust for life, the circus comes to town  
We are the hungry ones, on a lightning raid  
Just like a river runs, like a fire needs flame  
I burn for you_

"Oh my…" she grins, diggin' her front teeth into the pink flesh of her bottom lip.

_I got to feel it in my blood, whoa…_

She giggles and even though my lips are busy formin' the words, I grin right back at her.

"I cannot believe you're singin' me Def Leppard right now," she chuckles, fannin' herself as her cheeks flame.

By the time I get to the end of the song, Red's managed to crawl from her spot on the bed until she's kneelin' right in front of me.

"That… was hot," she rasps, gently nudging my guitar out of my hands and settin' it in the case before straddlin' my hips.

_Oh, sweet Jesus. _

I feel like I've been hard for two weeks straight.

No matter what I've done to take matters into my own hands – and sadly, I mean that literally – nothin' compares to her. I feel her heat through the thin cotton of her panties beneath her sundress. My dick stands at attention, strainin' for her like she's the fuckin' sun.

_She's _my_ sun. _

We ain't got the patience to even fully undress. In seconds, Bella's mouth is crashin' into mine and she's liftin' up on her knees and pullin' down her underwear. At the same time, I'm reachin' for my belt buckle, unfastening it, the button on my jeans,_ and_ my zipper faster than I can say fuck. I lift up on one butt cheek to grab my fat wallet, tossin' it onto the bed beside us as I grab one of the three foil packets I shoved in there this mornin'.

"Hurry, baby," Bella whines, and it just gets me hotter. As if that was even possible.

I've gotten better at gettin' ready for her, and with a few flicks of my wrist, the condom's in place. I press against her opening and her breath hitches as she takes control and sinks down on me, takin' all of me.

"Jesus, fuck!" I gasp. "Shit, Bella."

"I know," she groans. "Oh, God, I know."

I watch her ride me like an animal and even though the sight of her takin' what she wants from me after so many days apart challenges my newly acquired endurance, I ain't feelin' bad about it.

We got all damn day, and I plan on usin' it.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**

**The song in this chapter is "Animal" by Def Leppard. If you happen to not know this old 80s rock song, give it a listen. **

**It's been a long time since 1987, and I still love it. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Saucy**_

Sixteen days.

It's been sixteen long fuckin' days since I've seen Red, and now I'm one cranky son of a bitch. The day Bella and I spent together, holed up like gleeful prisoners in her bedroom, was damn near perfect. But ever since she went back to Charlotte, it ain't been easy.

It's not Bella's fault.

It's just… our schedules suck right now. Between her soccer practice and my practice, the student club meetings her prissy prep school makes her participate in, homework, and my new job down at the town rec center, we're never _not_ busy. We've survived the last sixteen days on quick texts, emoticons, and a handful of rushed phone calls.

I groan and tug at my hair, hopin' to find a way to vent my frustration. And believe me, I'm _very_ frustrated. For many reasons, least of which is the lonely soldier hangin' out in my pants.

A knock on my bedroom door pulls me from my spiral of sad. I glance over just as Em peeks his head in through the open crack of my door.

"I'm gonna go for a run right quick. Wanna come with?"

"Don't you have practice later tonight?" I ask, lookin' at my brother like he's lost his mind. The weather hasn't broken yet and it's still hot as sin outside. A run sounds like torture, honestly.

Emmett nods, usin' his foot to kick my door open a little further. "Yeah, but not til seven. Night practice started this week."

"Oh."

"So… you comin' or what?"

_Maybe I need a little more torture in my life. Ain't possible to feel worse than I already do. _

"Um, yeah. Okay," I shrug. "Gimme a sec and I'll change."

"Cool. See ya downstairs."

Emmett leaves and pulls the door shut behind him. I hear him thunder down the stairs as I head over to my dresser and pull out some gym shorts and an old t-shirt. I make a fast change and pull on my runnin' shoes before draggin' my ass into the bathroom where I slide my glasses off and pop in my contact lenses. I still hate the damn things as much as ever. I look in the mirror and think about that first day I met Red down at the river, how I felt about as mopey as I do right now.

I shake the thought from my head and remind myself this is _nothin' _like that. First of all, I never felt for Ange the way I feel for Bella. Not even close. Second of all, I was mournin' a breakup, and right now, I'm just missin' my girl. No reason to compare the two because we're still together. _Totally_ together. Not a doubt that we're completely cool… even though I've barely spoken to Bella in over two weeks.

My heart sinks heavy in my chest. Doubt creeps in. I hate everythin' about this.

"Fuck," I exhale, runnin' my fingers through my hair, which has now grown entirely out of control. Bella's the only reason I haven't shaved it all off already, to be honest. It's constantly floppin' in my face and my eyes and it's hot and sweaty more than it's clean and dry.

"You ready, bro?" Emmett's voice booms up from the kitchen and I flip off the light switch, rushin' to join him.

I meet him by the back door. "Yep, let's go," I reply with a nod.

He gives me a self-satisfied smirk. "You gonna be able to keep my pace, Eddie?"

"Hell yes, fuck-face." My answer back is brutal, and it's clear my annoyance about what's goin' on with Bella and me is a major influence on my general attitude.

"Jesus," Em roars, furrowin' his brows at me. "Who pissed in your corn flakes?"

"No one. It's nothing. Let's go."

"Alrighty, bro. Whatever," Em says, shakin' his head because he knows I'm lyin' like a dog. "You're just a little saucy today, must be that time of month all."

"Shut the fuck up, Em," I hiss. "I'm not in the mood."

"Obviously."

With that, my brother opens the back door and heads for the driveway where he pretends to stretch. He sucks at stretchin' so really he just stands there and goes through the motions. I, on the other hand, don't feel like pullin' a groin or gettin' shin splints, so I get down into a lunge and do a few moves.

"Alright, Gabby Douglas," Em calls, makin' fun of me. "Let's pound the pavement."

I stand and the two of us fall into a steady, even gait for our warm up. After a few minutes, Em picks up the pace and I'm not sure how fast we're goin' but my feet aren't used to flyin' like this for such a long period of time. I sprint on the field, goin' after the ball or seekin' a goal, but this is fuckin' fast. After ten minutes, I'm huffin' and puffin', feelin' the wet weight of my shirt as sweat plasters it against my skin. I'm about to slow down when Em announces we're about to turn back.

_Thank fuck!_

I haven't run this route so I don't know how far we've gone, but I figure I know we're halfway and I might just be able to make it back without dyin'. We get back to our driveway and if I could slow down enough to kiss it without skinnin' my face on the blacktop, I probably would.

"Nice!" Emmett huffs, starin' down at his phone app. "Twenty two minutes, seventeen seconds," he adds, nodding.

I collapse down onto the soft grass of our front yard, gaspin' for breath. "How… far?" I manage between gulps of air.

"5k, bro."

I do the math in my head. "That's, like, just over seven-minute miles," I say, disbelievin' we could've covered that much ground.

Em nods and grins at me. "Yep."

_Damn. Impressive._

He sinks onto the grass beside me. "You feelin' any better now?"

I turn to face him. "Who, me?"

"Who else?" he laughs.

"Not really." I admit, shakin' my head.

Emmett arches a brow at me. "Well, whatcha gonna do about it then?"

"Shit, ain't nothin' I _can_ do," I say, shakin' my head with the hopelessness I feel.

"Bullshit."

_Here we go again._

"Okay, you tell me then, genius. What am I supposed to do? Just go show up in Charlotte and hunt her down whenever I damn well please?"

Emmett's grin is nothin' less than elated. "Sure. Why not?" he asks with a shrug.

"Well, for starters, I don't have a way to get there—"

I can't finish my sentence because Em cuts me off. "You can borrow my truck. I ain't goin' anywhere but practice and I can get a ride from one of the guys."

"Second, Bella has a soccer game tonight—"

Holdin' his hand up to stop me, Em asks, "Home or away game?"

I narrow my eyes at him, wonderin' what he's gettin' at. "Home."

He jumps to a stand, energized. "Perfect! Go shower, I'll fill the tank for ya." Then he walks away, leavin' me to wonder what the hell just happened.

• C •

An hour later, I'm about fifteen minutes away from Bella's high school, accordin' to the GPS on my phone. My heart's poundin' out a drumbeat against my rib cage.

_Fuckin' Emmett. _

He's spontaneous and I'm… not. I need time to think things like this through. I'm so nervous I think I could barf.

By the time I pull into the school's parking lot, followin' the white glare of the stadium lights already blaring over the field even though it's barely past dusk, my hand's literally tremblin'. I park and jump down from Em's truck, lockin' it behind me as I head toward the entrance gate.

There's no one takin' admission tickets anymore because the game's in the fourth quarter already, so I just walk in and head toward the bleachers. The sounds of a soccer match echo all around me, and even though this school's luxurious sports facility is well beyond my public high school's mediocre fields, I feel right at home.

The whistle blows just as the field comes into view, and I see there's action down at the far goal. Immediately, I spot Bella, hands on her hips as she gets the ball in place, ready to take a corner. The ref blows his whistle, resumin' play, and Bella whales on the ball, usin' the full power of those amazin' thighs. It rockets off her foot at a perfect angle just as a teammate nails it with a header and I watch the ball sail into the net.

"Yes!" I say under my breath, punchin' the air with my fist.

_That's my girl!_

Bella's assist clenches the win, and the game's over four minutes later, 2 to 1. I stand against the fence next to the bleachers, watchin' as the team celebrates and high-fives before goin' to the sidelines to speak to their coach. Bella's beamin' and I'm so damn proud of her, I could burst. All of my frustration over how busy we've been is nothin' compared to how happy I am, seein' her like this.

As captain, she leads her team in a line back onto the field where they slap hands with the opposin' players before they all jog over to their benches and collect their stuff. I figure I'll wait right by the gate that leads off the field toward the locker rooms and surprise her as she walks by.

I'm waitin', watchin' her from afar with an excited grin, until my smile suddenly melts from my face.

A group of guys has joined Red and the other girls as they walk. One of them tosses his arm across Bella's shoulders and pulls her against him playfully, fallin' in step beside her. He's tan with short, jet-black hair and a mega-watt grin I can see from all the way across the field. She giggles and I watch her give him a high five with her free hand, not makin' a move to pull away from his kinda sorta embrace.

_What the actual fuck?_

I feel heat flood my cheeks, feel my heart rate spike in my chest. I clamp my jaw shut tight as my right hand balls into a fist. I hear Bella's laughter as they approach and a split second later, she snaps her head back, havin' noticed me. Her eyes go wide before her face breaks into a beatific smile.

She breaks away from the fuckin' oaf and dashes to me. "Edward!" she calls, grinnin' the entire way as she closes the distance between us.

She crashes into me like a brick wall, and even though I've wanted to touch her for so many days, my hand stays clenched in a fist and my eyes stay locked on that asshole's as I glare at him over the top of her shoulder as she wraps her arms around me.

"Edward?" she asks, her voice tentative as she pulls back to see my face. She turns and looks behind her, followin' my laser-beam glare.

"Who the fuck is he, Bella?" I ask under my breath, my voice strangely calm and monotone.

Bella furrows her brows, lookin' at me with a confused expression. "Who? Jacob?"

I feel like I could breathe fire. "Is Jacob the guy who had his hands all over you?

Bella gives me a wary smile and rolls her eyes. "Don't be silly, Edward. Jacob's my dad's best friend's son. I've known him my whole life. He's a sophomore here, I see him everyday."

"Isn't that convenient," I mutter.

Bella shakes her head. "What?" she hisses.

"I can see now why you've been too busy for me," I say, backin' away from her slowly before turning and headin' back toward the truck.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella yells. I hear her hurried footsteps behind me until she's in front of me, cuttin' off my path.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she asks, baring her teeth.

I've never seen Red so… feral. I'm scared and suddenly turned on all at the same time.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch," she hisses, looking around and lowerin' her voice as she attempts to not make a scene. "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't get to show up here, unannounced, makin' me the happiest girl in the world to see you, then act like a total fuckin' dick!"

I huff out a frustrated sigh and hold my hands out, placating. "Well, what was I supposed to think, Bella? Huh?"

"Gee, I don't know," she begins sarcastically, movin' to stand with her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should've thought your girlfriend was havin' a nice moment with one of her only true friends, dickwad."

I blink at her, stunned silent.

Shit. I know what Bella said school here was like. I know what she's been through, tryin' to make a place for herself. And then I go and act like a fuckin' caveman.

"Jesus," I whisper, a look of pain screwin' up my face. "You're right."

"Damn straight!" she seethes, foldin' her arms across her chest.

"I… I don't know what happened," I say, tryin' to explain. "I just missed you so much, and then I saw you with him, and I've been so pissy for weeks now, and I just… I don't know… I lost it." I reach for her wrist but she steps back, glarin' as she pulls away from me.

She nods. "Yeah, you sure as hell did."

_Wait. What does that mean? Did I lose… her?_

"Please, Bella," I beg, steppin' closer to her, my heart in my throat. "I'm so sorry. Please. Let's just… can we just talk?"

Bella stares at me in silence for a few long, interminable beats. "I'm takin' a shower. I'll meet you in the parking lot." Without another word, she turns and walks away from me.

_What the fuck have I done?_

I shuffle to the truck, feelin' every second of that run in my muscles, feelin' every ounce of fear in my heart.

I can't believe what an ass I've been.

Twenty minutes later, the passenger door to Emmett's truck opens, revealin' Red with drippin' wet hair stainin' her shoulders with water.

I sit up straighter, feelin' a surge of nausea at her tight-lipped stare. "Hey," I offer.

"Hey."

"Sit down a minute?" I ask, pointin' to the empty passenger seat beside me. Bella's dark eyes are sad, but she shrugs and says okay. Once she's sittin' and the door's shut, I angle toward her and reach for her hands, pullin' both of them into mine and holdin' on like they're my lifeline.

They pretty much are.

"Bella, baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I ain't above beggin'.

"Edward," she sighs, "you can't do shit like that." She shakes her head. "I mean, I love that you surprised me, but you can't… you of all people can't think the worst of me." She stops and bites her lip as her eyes get glassy with tears. "That really hurt me, you know?"

"Oh, God, I'm such an asshole," I breathe, pullin' her upper body over the console so I can wrap my arms around her. "You're right, baby. I had no right to act that way. I just…" I pause, takin' a deep lungful of her shampoo-fresh hair. "I didn't know lovin' you from far away would be so damn hard."

Bella pulls back and watches my face in the dim light of the dashboard. Then, she slides her hands from mine and I feel her thumbs brush along the scruff on my cheeks. She gives me sad smile. "Oh, Edward," she whispers, "didn't anyone ever tell you that anything worth havin' is hard?"

I feel the sting of hot tears behind my eyes. I won't let them spill, but damn, I'm tempted. I nod my head, swallowin' down the emotion. "You're worth it, Bella."

She presses a chaste kiss to my lips before threadin' her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck.

"We'll get better at this," she whispers, brushin' her lips along my jawline as she speaks. "It'll take some practice, but we'll do better, sweetheart. Because you're worth it, too."

I close my eyes and squeeze her tight. One salty tear, brimmin' with regret, love and relief, makes its great escape.

_Well, I'll be damned._

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

**A/N: One more June WitFit prompt after today, guys! This little story is coming to an end… So glad you've taken the ride along with me. **

_**WitFit Prompt: Thread**_

_**Dialogue Flex: "I'm not proud of what I did."**_

The weather finally breaks and it's officially fall 'round these parts. After the sticky, sweaty, constantly drippin' heat of summer, it's welcome. Things are changin'… growin'. Evolvin' all around. Bella and I seem to find our rhythm with the long distance thing, thanks to the ridiculous blow-up we had that night after her game.

I guess I look back on it now and think of it as growin' pains.

Because we're so much better now. Like, light years better.

We made a schedule. I know it sounds infantile, but we sat down and planned weekend visits for at least once every two weeks. And if for some reason our schedules are screwy with other commitments, we find a weeknight to drive and meet for ice cream somewhere. Preferably somewhere with a dark parkin' lot so we can have a few minutes to, uh, reacquaint ourselves.

It's been workin' out mighty fine, and though I miss bein' able to see her every day like crazy, we're okay. No, we're more than okay – we're solid.

Red comes to watch my games whenever she can, and I do the same for her. I'm a good player, but she's better. She sure looks a hell of a lot better than I do out on the field.

_Damn. Gets me every time._

By late October, my hair is so long and shaggy I have to pull it back with a bandana during practice and games just to keep it out of my eyes.

"I mean, I do need to see the damn ball, babe," I remind Bella as she runs her fingers through my unruly strands one last time.

We're at the little barbershop in town late on a Saturday afternoon. The autumn sun shines in through the little shop's windows, streamin' gold and reflectin' off the old-fashioned red, white, and blue sign. It took a lot of goadin' and promisin' on my part to get Red to agree that I needed to cut my hair, but she knows it's way past time.

"I know, but…ugh!" she winces, framin' my cheeks with her hands and lookin' at me like she's never gonna see me again. "I'm gonna miss it."

I chuckle, wrappin' my fingers around hers and pullin' them to my chest. "It'll grow back," I reassure her.

"I know," she says on an exhale. "Your hair grows like a weed." She ruffles the locks one last time just as they call my name.

I waggle my brows at her as I make my way to the open barber chair, leavin' her in the red vinyl seat in the waitin' area. "Hope you still love me with a shaved head."

"No!" she gasps, eyes wide.

I smirk at her and give her an evasive shrug. "Eh, we'll see."

Six minutes later, when the clippers are makin' their final pass over my shorn skull, I catch Red's eye in the mirror. She's watchin' me with eagle eyes. I expect to see her arms folded, a look of annoyance that I went ahead and buzzed my hair, but instead I see… lust.

My eyes lock with hers in the mirror and I see her front teeth bury themselves into the flesh of her bottom lip even as she tries to control the smile tuggin' at the corners.

_And… now I'm hard._

I clear my throat and make a quick adjustment to my pants while the little hair capey-thing is still draped over me, extendin' down to my lap. The barber brushes the back of my neck with powder before pullin' off the cape and leadin' me to the register. I give him cash and tell him to keep the change, eager to get to my girl.

I turn to face her and she's standin' in front of her seat, still watchin' me with that needful look in her eyes.

"Hey," I say, steppin' toward her.

She swallows. Blinks. Blushes. "Hey, yourself."

I reach my fingertips for her elbows and brush them as I lean forward. "Wanna get outta here?"

Her eyes never leave my face. "Uh-huh," she nods.

I guide her out to the parkin' lot and we jump in her truck. This time, I don't need to ask where she's goin'.

I know.

We bounce and bump along the dirt road, tires kickin' up dust until we reach the clearin'. It's kinda become _our _place.

Red's barely got the truck in park when she slides over the old bench seat and straddles one leg over me, the heat of her inner thigh squeezin' against the outside seam of my jeans. Her hands are immediately on top of my head, rubbin' her palms along my skull to feel prickly, shorn lengths of hair.

I give her a lazy grin even as I press my hips up into her, letting her feel me. "So, uh, what do you think about my hair?"

Her eyes travel from my lips to the top of my head and back down again. She squirms on my lap, answerin' me with words no more than puffs of breath against my cheek. "What do I think of it? I think I fuckin' love it."

"Thought so." I nod smugly.

"You look so… so…" Bella furrows her brow, tryin' to come up with the right word. "I don't know. Before, you were so cute and adorable… and now? Goddamn, Edward! You're… you're a _man_."

With that, she groans and crashes her mouth against mine, her tongue seekin' entrance without delay. She's eager, wild, and this almost wanton side of her has me gladly surrenderin' to her touch.

My hands slide up the back of her long sleeve shirt. "I'm _your _man."

"Damn straight," she gasps between kisses, grindin' down on me with urgency.

I'm pretty sure with the way she's movin' we could both come just like this. I ain't too excited over the idea of walkin' around with a mess in my pants, so I force myself to pull away.

"Bella, baby," I pant, placin' my hands on her hips to still her movements. "You want this? Right here?"

She nods, eyes wide and needful. "Yes."

Without ceremony, she slides off of me and goes to work on the button and zipper of her jeans while I do the same. I hike mine down to my thighs, takin' my boxer briefs with them. Bella has more work to do as she kicks off her shoes and shimmies outta her jeans completely.

_Damn, I miss those summer sundresses._

I use the time waitin' for her to roll on a rubber. When she's naked from the waist down, she's breathin' heavy as grins at me and straddles my waist once more. "Ready, cowboy?"

She slides down onto me, and lord in heaven I'm already hangin' on by a damn thread. Red's rollin' her hips, movin' fast, almost bouncin' on me and _fuck!_ This is gonna be embarrassin' because I'm about thirty seconds away from explodin'.

"Bella, uh, you gotta slow it down," I beg, already gasping for my breath, fightin' the tension I feel down low, the tightness startin' in my balls.

She shakes her head before liftin' her chin as she arches her back and forces me even deeper. "I don't want to."

_Well, alrighty then._

I stop fightin'. I let it happen, let the tension coil until I'm ready to burst, and then I do, spillin' into the condom and pulsin' inside of her. It's heady, hard, and powerful, and comin' feels so good it almost hurts. My head falls back against the vinyl seatback. I've barely moved a muscle while she's done all the work, and yet I'm exhausted.

"Well," I drawl, staring up at the truck cab's metal roof above, "I ain't proud of what I did."

Red's breathin' hard, her forehead restin' on my shoulder, when she starts gigglin' at me. "What?" she asks, pullin' back to get a look at my face. "What on earth are you talkin' about?"

I shrug, feelin' embarrassed. "You know. My performance just now." I roll my eyes before adding, "It left a little to be desired."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you did all the work while I nearly blew my brains out and you… you didn't… I didn't get you there. I guess I didn't do my job very well."

Stutterin' my answer really makes me feel even better about the whole thing. Really.

_Shut the fuck up, you jackass._

"Okay, first of all…" Red huffs out a breath as she gingerly lifts her leg and eases off of me. I tie off the condom and shove it in some paper napkins from the glove compartment until I can throw it out later. "…just because I don't get off doesn't mean I'm not havin' fun."

_Sure it doesn't._

She cocks a knowing brow at me, like she can read my thoughts. "Second of all, I just wanted _you_… and if I'd been more patient and slowed down like you asked me to, it could've been different. But I took what I wanted, Edward."

"Yeah, but—"

I can't get the words out because she raises a finger in front of my face and cuts me off. "But nothin'," she says, effectively silencin' me. "_Third_ of all, I have no doubt in my mind that my awesome, amazing, wonderfully sexy boyfriend will make it up to me." Her eyes are twinklin' in the late afternoon sun as her lips pull into a knowin' smirk.

"Well," I say, thinkin' her words over, "that _is_ true, I s'pose." I grin, cuttin' my eyes over to her. "Especially the 'wonderfully sexy' part."

She swats me on the shoulder before startin' to hike her clothes back on. I do the same, but not before I return the favor and pinch her bare ass. She yelps and almost loses her balance as she stands on one foot, yankin' on her jeans.

"Sorry," I shrug sheepishly, foldin' my lips around my teeth to keep from bustin' out laughin'. "Couldn't help myself."

• C •

It's the week before Thanksgiving, and I've got my cell phone pressed to my ear as I lay in bed, my room dark and quiet. It's late – later than I should be awake given it's a school night, but the week's been crazy for both of us and Red and I needed to make time to talk. So late it is.

"You know what I was thinking?" she asks, her voice soundin' as sleepy as I feel.

"Hmm?" I murmur, closin' my eyes.

"I was thinkin' you probably need to meet my dad."

My eyes shoot open. "Oh really." It's a statement, not a question.

Bella must hear my lack of enthusiasm. "Do you not want to meet my dad?" she asks, and I can tell she's nervous that I'm upset.

"No, no…" I recover, "it's just, you know, meetin' a girl's dad and all… makes me a little nervous."

_I'm lyin'. I ain't a little nervous. I'm petrified. The man hunts. For fun. _

"Oh, Edward, he's gonna love you," she says, reassuring.

"If you say so…"

"I do. And… I think you should come to Charlotte over the long weekend. Maybe on Saturday? You could sleep over?"

I blink a few times, tryin' to wrap my brain around what she's suggesting. Meet her father. Be stuck as a guest in his house, overnight, with my gorgeous, sexy girlfriend asleep somewhere in the same house as me… a girlfriend who just happens to be his precious little girl.

_Oh yeah, that's a brilliant idea. _

"Edward?"

"Oh, um, I guess I could do that," I mumble. "He's really gonna be okay with my sleepin' over?"

"We _do_ have a guest room, babe," she deadpans. "It's not like you're gonna be in bed with me." She pauses, and when I don't respond, she adds, "C'mon. It would really mean a lot to me."

Hearin' her soft plea reminds me of how I really feel, deep down inside. How I'd do anythin' to make her happy. Anythin' at all.

"If it'll make you happy, I'll be there," I agree.

"You will?" she asks, and I hear the excitement in her voice.

_How can_ _I say no?_

• C •

The last four hours Bella and I've spent with her father ain't nearly as bad as I thought they'd be.

I arrived mid-afternoon, and after a brief hello, the three of us went out to the SouthPark mall to do some holiday shopping. We split from Mr. Swan briefly while we wandered the mall, but now the three of us are sittin' in a crowded Cheesecake Factory, waitin' on our meals.

Bella's dad takes a sip of his beer and sets it down, eyein' me from across the booth. "Well, Eddie, what do you plan on doin' after graduation?"

"Uh, well, I'm workin' on all my applications now, sir. But I think I want to go somewhere with a good pre-med program."

Red squeezes my hand under the table. "Edward's really smart, Daddy. He loves science, especially chemistry and biology – he's practically in all A.P. classes." I squeeze my girl's hand right back, appreciatin' that she's eager to brag, but feelin' a little strange as the recipient of her over-eager praise.

Mr. Swan nods. "That's good. I've always stressed to Bella here how important a good education is. That's why I've bent over backwards sendin' her to that fancy school of hers."

Bella smiles and gently chides her dad. "Not to mention their killer soccer program, right?"

Her father grins, and in that moment, I can see exactly where Bella got that wicked smirk and those dark, laughin' eyes. "You got me," he admits with a shrug.

"Actually," Bella starts, gently nudgin' my leg, "I need to use the ladies' room. If you boys'll excuse me."

And then she's slidin' out from the booth, leavin' me with her dad. Alone. Aww, shit.

Charlie Swan levels me with his eyes, his mustache twitchin' as he takes a moment to watch me squirm beneath his stare. "I can see my daughter really cares for you."

I force down a swallow, beggin' my voice not to crack when I reply. "Yes, sir," I manage. "I care about her, too. Very much. In fact, I love her."

_Jesus Christ! Verbal fuckin' diarrhea._

He raises his brows at me, but says nothing for a long moment. He takes a long, slow swig of his beer and I know – I just fuckin' _know_ – _he_ knows I've seen his baby girl naked.

Oh, lord, I'm breakin' out in a cold sweat.

Finally, he gives me a tip of his head and speaks. "You best take care of her like it's your job, son."

I nod immediately, feelin' like a bobble-head toy.

I think about all the ways I want to take care of Bella, for as long as she'll let me. As a friend, as a lover…

My face flushes red at the last thought, but I can't be ashamed. Because truthfully? There ain't a better job on this planet.

I swell with pride and sit up tall, noddin' once in affirmation. "Yes, sir. I'll do that."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this beat-up laptop. And maybe an appreciation of southern boys. **

**This is a WitFit writing exercise and any chapters will likely be un-beta'd. Hopefully any remaining errors won't be too distracting. **

**A/N: This is it, lovelies! Hope you've enjoyed. More on the flip side. **

**Also, the song mentioned in this chapter is "Sweet Disposition" by The Temper Trap. **** * swoons * Check my profile if you're not familiar with it.**

_**WitFit Prompt: Airplane**_

I use the fact that Christmas is only two days away to my full advantage. I may not be presentin' it with a big red bow on top as a gift to anyone, but I've waited a hell of a long time for my own set of wheels, and these holiday deals don't disappoint. I sign the paperwork and leave a fat wad of long-saved bills for my down payment before drivin' off the lot, feelin' like I've jumped from seventeen to twenty-five with the snap of my fingers.

My parents and Jasper's parents are at a holiday party for friends of the family tonight, so all us kids decided on havin' our own little dinner party back at the house. I had my parents drop me off at the dealership on the way out earlier under the guise of me runnin' a super-secret holiday errand for them. Bella's waitin' at my house along with Jas, Allie, Emmett, and Rosie. She thinks I'm gonna call her when I need a ride back home.

_Ha. I won't be needin' one, babe._

In minutes I'm pullin' into the driveway, parkin' behind Jasper's and Emmett's trucks, with Allie's little Mazda sandwiched between 'em. I take the keys from the ignition and let myself in through the back door.

Allie looks up from her position at the island choppin' veggies. "Eddie!"

Bella whirls around from her spot at the stovetop where she's stirrin' sauce and looks at me all bug-eyed. "Hey, how'd you get here?"

I smile as I saunter over to her, wrappin' my arms around her waist as I press a kiss to her shoulder. "I flew."

She giggles and rests her head on my chest as she goes back to her sauce. I find the shell of her ear with my mouth. "Come out front for a sec."

She wrenches her head around to try and see my face. "Now?"

I nod before unravelin' her from my hold and turnin' to call out to the rest of the group in various spots around the kitchen and family room. "Hey, y'all, there's somethin' outside you gotta see."

Jasper's head pops up, his eyes narrowin' in suspicion. "Is that goddamn 'coon out there again?" He squares his shoulders and starts marchin' toward the front door. "He ain't gettin' away this time," he mutters.

I shake my head and laugh, not botherin' to set him straight. I follow him out just as he flings open the door and says, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Allie says, skippin' up behind him tryin' to get a peek around his tall frame.

Rosie's voice comes from behind me. "Whose car is that?"

"I dunno but it's hot," Allie giggles, eyein' the sleek silver machine at the foot of the drive.

Just then, I feel Bella's hand wrap around my hip. "Holy shit," she breathes. She's a smart girl; she's figured it out.

I turn and grin at her, and even though I'm speakin' to the whole group, I never take my eyes from hers. In my right hand, I dangle a slick key fob. "Who wants to go for a ride?"

Jasper whips his head around, givin' me an impressed smile as he nods. "Well, well, well… lookie what we got here."

I step in front of them all and lead the way down to my silver Volvo. "Well, this is my new car, y'all," I announce. "Well, she's new to me, at least," I add, laughing nervously. "Low mileage, safe, all the bells and whistles…" I pull open the driver-side door and let everyone peek inside.

"Damn," Rosie says under her breath. "How the hell did you afford this, Eddie?"

I shrug, blushin' with embarrassment. "Been savin' for a long time, I guess."

Emmett pops in, nudgin' my shoulder good-naturedly. "What, no truck for you, bro?"

I can't answer because Red's doin' it for me.

"Nah," she replies, smirkin' as she speaks to them all but looks only at me, "Edward's got his own style."

Emmett's eyebrows strain for his forehead. He's tryin' to fight a smile. "Oh, _Edward's_ got style? Is that so?"

"Yup," Bella nods, finally facin' him. Her smile belies the fierceness in her gaze, almost like she's testin' him to challenge her words. "That's so."

My brother grins at her for a minute before wrappin' his beefy arm around my shoulder and pullin' me into a one-armed hug. "This one's a keeper," he says, cockin' his head in Bella's direction.

_Like I don't already know._

"No, seriously, bro," Em says, still standin' by my side. "Congratulations."

The rest of the gang jumps in with encouragin' words of their own, and I'm flooded in a wave of support and kindness from my friends… my family. I know there's a part of me that worried they'd make fun, or tease me mercilessly for not gettin' a truck like pretty much everyone else in this town. But there ain't any of that. Just genuine happiness. For me.

I catch my reflection in the glass of the car's window. I'm wearin' a relaxed smile, standin' tall. I'm wearin' my glasses, but I look like a completely different person than the sulky kid who'd been dragged to the river last summer. I'm bigger, my broad chest pullin' at my long-sleeve black t-shirt. I look… confident. Strong.

I look happy.

"Thanks." I smile, reachin' beside me to thread my fingers with Red's. It's not all her doin, but havin' her in my life these last seven months has shaped me.

She squeezes my hand.

I squeeze back.

• C •

The holidays come and go, and because I have a whole week of Bella in town stayin' with her momma, I'm as merry as can be.

Goin' back to school for our last semester of senior year is the fuckin' pits, though. We slide back into our well-established routine, but it's not the same as havin' her sleepin' in a bed five minutes away after spendin' the entire day with her.

Soccer season for both of us ended in the late fall, so we find we have fewer demands on our time overall until Bella gets asked to join an indoor spring league.

"I don't know, Edward," she hedges. We're on the phone and she's just told me about the league, and I can totally see her bitin' her lip, worryin' over whether or not she should join the team.

"Yeah, you do, babe," I reassure her.

I know she's worried it'll take time away from seein' me, that her games will eat into some of our precious weekend time. Hell, I worry about that, too. But more than anythin', I after gettin' to watch her play this last season, I know she needs to exercise her skill.

"Bella, you're just too damn good not to play. If you want this, you gotta take it, girl."

She huffs. "But what about us?"

"What about us? I ain't goin' anywhere." She's quiet so I add, "Besides, watchin' you play is the best damn aphrodisiac ever, so I'm pretty damn sure I'll be at every game I can possibly be at."

She giggles softly and the sound goes straight to my dick. "Yeah?"

"Hell, yeah." My voice is deeper with my sudden flux of desire.

"Well then I better tell 'em I'll play," she breathes.

I palm myself, already growin' hard just with the sound of her voice. "You do that." I close my eyes and smile devilishly as I speak next. "So… what're you wearin' right now?"

• C •

The luncheon party is almost over, and I can't wait to get my girl out to the river.

We loaded the trucks early this mornin'. I get to leave my car behind because even though the guys tease me that my car's too pretty to get muddy and dusty on the back roads, they know it's a fact. She _is_ too pretty to defile like that.

We're finishing our sub sandwiches as my momma brings out a huge sheet cake with blue and yellow icin' in swirled script congratulating our graduating class. Dad clears his throat, then calls for everyone's attention. We've got a small group gathered today, includin' Bella's mom.

"First, I wanna congratulate our sons…" dad stops and shares a look with my momma that makes my heart hurt. Because of how I feel about Red, I suddenly… get it. "…on a fine thirteen years of schoolin'." He glances at both Emmett and I, noddin' his head once. "You boys've worked hard, and your mother and I couldn't be more proud of y'all."

"Thanks, Dad." My voice and Emmett's echo each other's.

Momma slides in beside Daddy and his arm automatically goes around her waist. "Well, Em's off to State in the fall, followin' his dad's and my footsteps," Momma announces, pride gleamin' in her eyes. Our little gathered crowd applauds and Emmett eats it up with a damn spoon.

"Aw, shucks, y'all," he says, his face pulled into a huge grin.

"And Eddie, here," Dad starts, anglin' to face me, "Eddie's been nothin' but one surprise after the other, and we couldn't be more excited to see him head off to Duke University, even if it means a serious NCAA basketball conflict of interest 'round these parts."

Everyone laughs and I get my own round of applause. Bella even whoops, cheerin' for me the loudest. I flush a little, but I don't care. In this moment, I'm proud and excited, too.

"Rosie's stickin' close to my side, thank the good lord," Emmett's voice comes boomin' as they give each other high fives.

I know Em and Rosie had always planned on going to college together, and seein' their plans finally come into reality makes me really happy for my brother. They deserve it.

"And I'd be remiss if I didn't make it public knowledge that Allie here will be studyin' economics at Queens University, right around the corner in Charlotte," Dad adds, since Allie's parents aren't here to say it themselves.

Jasper grins and snakes his arm around Allie's shoulders. "The woman knows a good thing when she sees it. What can I say?" We all laugh since he'll be startin' his sophomore year at UNC Charlotte, minutes away from Queens.

Allie feigns protest. "What? They have the best econ program in the…" that's all she gets out before she starts laughin', shakin' her head. "Oh, never mind, I wanna be close to home and to this lug," she admits, smackin' Jas in the chest.

All eyes turn to Renee Swan as she smiles affectionately at Bella. "Well," she starts, "Bella's been struggling to nail down where she's going to school in the fall, but last week's mail made her decision a little easier."

Red and I exchange a knowin' smile since I'm already up to speed on her decision. And I couldn't be happier for her.

"I'm proud to say Bella's accepted a full-ride soccer scholarship to Guilford College." Renee beams as she speaks, her eyes shinin' on her daughter. More applause and laughter fill the room as Momma makes her way to the table and starts cuttin' the cake.

"C'mere, y'all, stuff your faces before you head down to the river." Momma starts slappin' huge squares of cake with fluffy whipped icing onto paper plates. She's like a machine. "Please," she pleads, "this thing is huge."

"That's what she said."

We all stop short and look with gapin' jaws over to my dad, who's standin' with his arms folded across his chest and a sly grin that looks an awful lot like Emmett's.

"Ed!" Momma gasps, blushin'.

"What?" Dad shrugs, lookin' like he could give a hoot.

"I think that's our cue!" Emmett hollers, takin' a cake plate right from my momma's stunned hands. "We're outta here. Thanks for the party, y'all!"

We all laugh and grab cake to eat out front before we hike into the trucks – Em's, Jasper's, and even Bella's got hers today to make up for me not bringin' my silver fox down to the river.

In fifteen minutes, we're unloadin' and sheddin' clothes, puttin' coolers in the river to try and stay cool. We plan on partyin' til the early hours of mornin' after more of our graduating class arrives later on in the evenin'.

We swim, pop open some beer cans we smuggled in with the Cokes, and have a hell of a lot of laughs. Jasper gives me a look before announcin' he's gettin' the guitars. We all make way for the shade trees, formin' a circle on the cool grass.

Jas hands me my case as he plops down next to me with his own guitar ready to go. I get my six string situated on my lap and Jasper waits for me to count it down, takin' the lead. We learned somethin' special for today.

I start on the chords, and when it's time for the lyrics to kick in, everyone turns in surprise to me when it's my voice, not Jasper's takin' lead.

"Sweet disposition… Never too soon… Oh, reckless abandon… Like no one's watchin' you…"

My eyes are locked on Bella's where she sits across from me – exactly where I wanted her to be for this. When we get to the chorus, Jasper harmonizes with me, layerin' in some depth that's desperately needed since we have no percussion out here.

"A moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry… So stay there, 'cause I'll be comin' over… While our blood's still young…It's so young, it runs… We won't stop til it's over… Won't stop to surrender…"

I'm strainin', singin' in my upper register, and this song is fuckin' hard. But Bella's face when we get to the end and I stand up and walk over to her makes it worth it.

My lips find her ear as my hand buries in her dark waves of hair. "Happy Anniversary, crazy girl."

"Edward," she breathes, shakin' her head in a tiny little motion. "I'm… no words."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I hear Allie coo from somewhere behind me, but, truthfully, as soon as my lips touch Bella's the rest of the world disappears.

I pull away, breathin' heavy, and take her hand. "Let's go swing."

"Yeah, okay," she agrees, her big brown eyes locked on mine.

I lead the way to the tree with the rope swing and start to shimmy up the tree. I look back at her still on ground, shieldin' her eyes from the sun as she watches. "I'll catch ya when you jump," I say, givin' her a half-grin.

Red laughs, loosening and re-tyin' the strings of her little red bikini around her neck, makin' sure they're as secure as they can be. "I know you will, cowboy."

I crawl to the edge and unravel the ol' rope swing, letting gravity pull it down until it stops with a hard yank when it reaches the rope's length. Fistin' the rop in my hands, I slide down a few feet until my feet are on either side of the wooden plank. I bend and flex my knees, gettin' some good motion in the air.

And then with arms outstretched like the wings of an airplane, close my eyes, and I leap.

_Reckless abandon. _

I free-fall down toward the water, feel the warm rush of my young blood, feel the heavy, thick beatin' of my heart.

I feel in love. I feel _alive_.

I crash beneath the surface and shoot up and out of the water, shakin' the hair that's already started to grow in a little longer off of my face.

"Fuck, yes!" I shout, feelin' like my every nerve endin' is on fire.

"Ready, babe?" Bella calls, and I watch her get the swing goin' as she prepares to jump.

I smile up at her and nod. "I'm ready!"

She lets go, tucks into a ball, and cannonballs right beside me. When Red emerges from the underwater, her dark, wet hair's plastered on her head, but her suit's miraculously still in place on top. Beneath the surface where no one can see, I slide my hind to her ass to check if her bottoms are still in place.

_Now that's_ _something I didn't get to do last summer._

She giggles, but doesn't swat my hand away. Instead she wraps herself around me, her tan arms a stark contrast to the pale, golden-freckled skin of my shoulders.

"Hey," she says, runnin' the tip of her nose against mine.

"Hey, yourself."

Her brows pull together and her teeth sink into her bottom lip, and I know she's worried about somethin'. She glances at me, then looks off in the distance before turnin' her anxious eyes back to mine.

"We can hang on, right?"

I look at her face, her furrowed brows and nervous lip workin' beneath her front teeth. I know she just needs my reassurance. Needs to hear it as much as I do sometimes. And that's okay, because I understand her quirks better than anyone, and she gets my idiosyncrasies even better than my twin brother does.

Four more years of not bein' in the same place at the same times _does_ sometimes seem daunting. But eighty minutes apart ain't nothin' we can't handle. We've had lots of practice.

_And we've pretty much mastered the skill of phone sex, so… there's that. _

I shove my horn-dog thoughts down and smile at my girl. Pullin' her against me, I run my finger beneath the red string holdin' up her swimsuit, brushin' my fingertip along the smooth, tan skin of her collarbone.

"We can do anythin' we damn well please."

Her face lights up in a brilliant smile and, you know what? I'm the fuckin' king of the world.

I hold her to me, just swayin' in the warm water, feelin' the river's gentle current graze against our heated skin. It's a quiet moment – one I'll remember and cling to when autumn comes. I think about the last year… all the changes, the challenges, and sigh, holdin' Bella in my arms as my mind wanders.

Sometimes life looks like it should be smooth sailin' and it's anythin' but. Every once in a while, the road's bumpy, filled with dusty potholes. Maybe you make a few wrong turns, but you find your way. And when you find the right path – that glorious, wide-open space where anything's possible – you press on the gas pedal and you cruise.

Windows down, radio up.

**A/N: Thank you SO much for reading.**

**Well this is it, y'all! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Coming back to fic for this writing challenge has been a really joyous, wonderful experience, and I thank you all for sharing it with me! **

**A few of you have asked in reviews and PM's if I've got any other stories in the works. Right now, I don't have any other fics planned. I am, however, editing my first original fiction and hope to publish within the next year. I also plan on tackling NaNoWriMo this November and bustin' out a new novel draft during that challenge – so there's more fun ahead!**

**If you'd like to follow my super-boring RL twitter account (which will become super-exciting when I have book news, no doubt!) to keep informed of any book developments, you can find me at danijrichards. **

**But, trust me, it's pretty boring right now. **

**Again, THANK YOU! It's been a blast.**


End file.
